Provocative
by Nat krauss
Summary: Adaptação - Bella leva uma vida dupla. De dia é uma confeiteira no negócio de sua família e a noite ela se transforma em Rosa Escarlate, uma dançarina sensual que leva a loucura os homens em uma casa noturna de Chicago. O que ela não esperava era que seu passado voltasse na forma de um ex soldado, disposto a realizar suas fantasias mais quentes e arrebatar de vez seu coração.
1. Prólogo

.

Isabella Swan leva uma vida dupla. De dia ela

trabalha na confeitaria de sua família. De noite, se

transforma em _Rosa Escarlate_, a dançarina exótica mais

sensual de Chicago, uma sereia que deixa os homens

enlouquecidos com sua máscara de veludo e calcinha

fio-dental. Ninguém conhece seu segredo tampouco sua

verdadeira identidade, nem mesmo Edward Cullen, o

novo segurança do clube… e a primeira paixão da vida

de Isabella. Ele sempre viu a pequena Bella como uma

criança. Mas não há nada de infantil em sua reação a

_Rosa_… Então, o que resta a ela fazer senão mostrar ao

homem de seus sonhos que olhá-la é bom, porém tocá-la

é melhor ainda…

* * *

**_Nota: Hey pessoal!_**

**_Resolvi trazer pra vcs essa adaptação de um romance quente, da autora Leslie Kelly. Eu gostei muito desta história e espero que vcs também gostem e comentem para eu saber._**

**_Como a adaptação está quase toda pronta vou tentar postar diariamente._**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence e nem essa história. A Adaptação é minha, então nada de cópias, ok?_**

**_Bjocas._**

**_Nat Krauss :)_**


	2. Capitulo 01

**Capítulo 01**

**.**

Eles a chamavam de _Rosa Escarlate_.

Quando o nome dela era anunciado em tons sensuais, quase respeitosos, no _Leather and Lace_, um

clube exclusivo para cavalheiros, um silêncio maravilhado começava a deslizar pela multidão. O

cômodo ficava mudo, a conversa barulhenta dava lugar a uma expectativa silenciosa.

Empresários com camisas abertas nos colarinhos interrompiam seu flerte sussurrado com as garçonetes

usando minissaias pretas e blusas minúsculas. Todos os participantes de uma despedida de solteiro

retornavam às suas mesas, acotovelando o noivo para que assistisse e lamentasse. Homens solteiros, que

vinham toda semana apenas para assistir a _ela_, voltavam a se sentar nas poltronas fofas de couro preto

e olhavam extasiados para o palco através de olhos semicerrados. Logo o tilintar do gelo nos copos deles

era o único som no ambiente luxuriosamente nomeado, até as garçonetes sabiam que não se deveria

interromper a clientela quando _Rosa_ estava no palco. Ela dançava apenas duas vezes por semana, aos

sábados e domingos, e desde a noite em que começara ali, _Rosa Escarlate_ se tornara uma das atrações mais

renomadas na cena noturna de Chicago. Porque, enquanto a cidade estava há muito acostumada a

dançarinas sem emoção tirando suas roupas e girando sob a batida pesada da música sensual, eles simplesmente não tinham visto nada como _ela_.

Ela não era sem emoção; era elegante. Seus traços delicados e curvas naturais faziam todos os homens

que a viam se perguntar como seria tocar aquela pele macia.

Ela não tirava a roupa… ela se despia. Lentamente. Sedutoramente. Como se tivesse todo o tempo do

mundo para dar prazer a um homem. Ela não girava, ela requebrava, movimentando-se com uma graça fluida.

Todos os gestos, todas as voltinhas eram um convite para olhar para ela.

A vibração dela não era sexual, era sensual, erótica e expressiva o suficiente para fazer um homem fechar

os olhos e percebê-la. Embora, é claro, quando estivesse no palco, ninguém nunca fechasse os olhos.

Enquanto o trabalho dela poderia diminuir algumas mulheres aos olhos daqueles ao redor, _Rosa_ o

_dominava_, assumia e erguia a um nível artístico em vez de pura excitação sexual.

Ela gostava do que fazia. E eles gostavam de vê-la. A batida baixa e abafada de um número fumegante

começou, porém o palco permaneceu escuro enquanto os assistentes posicionavam uma cortina vermelha de

cetim usada. Usada apenas por ela. Havia sido uma adição recente por parte do gerente, que percebera que

o clima classudo da artista era parte do apelo da _Rosa __Escarlate_. Assim como o mistério dela.

Enquanto a maioria das outras dançarinas do clube se apresentava sob luzes intensas acima de suas

cabeças e em exposição total, _Rosa_ dançava sob sombras e poças de iluminação proporcionadas por

holofotes precisamente cronometrados. A máscara de veludo vermelho nunca lhe abandonava o rosto. Muitos

imaginavam que o gerente estava brincando com a popularidade da aura de mistério que cercava _Rosa_.

Finalmente, a música ficou mais alta, e os holofotes gelificados, cuja cor variava de um tom de rosa suave

ao vermelho-sangue, iluminaram o palco, movimentando-se para frente e para trás, cada um deles

tocando brevemente em um ponto: a junção da cortina de cetim fechada.

– Agora, para o deleite de seus olhos – disse uma voz masculina suave, no sistema de som –, a flor perfeita de Chicago, a _Rosa Escarlate_.

Ninguém aplaudiu ou cochichou. Ninguém se mexeu. Todos os olhares estavam sobre o centro da cortina, de onde a mão começou a emergir.

Era branca. Delicada, com dedos longos e pulso esguio. Havia um desenho colorido, pintado no corpo,

iniciando na ponta de um dedo, como uma folha minúscula. Estava ligado a uma videira, que envolvia a

mão dela, em volta do pulso. Quando o braço emergiu, mais da videira frondosa, completa, com espinhos

afiados, foi revelada. O desenho cintilava, sensual e perverso, sedutor e perigoso.

Sinuosa, vagarosa, sem pressa, ela surgiu entre o drapeado da cortina, até se revelar completamente.

Porém, sua cabeça permanecia abaixada, os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados escondendo o rosto.

O ritmo pulsava. A dançarina permaneceu parada, como se completamente absorta da multidão.

Finalmente, os holofotes mudaram de cor, os vermelhos intensos abrindo caminho a um amarelo suave. E, como

se ela fosse um botão fechado sendo acordado em um amanhecer suave_, Rosa_ começou a se mexer.

Sua cabeça se ergueu lentamente, a beleza delicada do pescoço alvo destacada por mais pinturas corporais.

Os cabelos caíram pelas costas quando ela se virou em direção à luz, como se acolhendo a manhã.

Os lábios fartos, vermelhos e úmidos estavam entreabertos, enviando imagens vívidas e fantasias

eróticas às mentes de todos os homens que estavam perto o suficiente para conferir seu resplendor…

Aquela era uma mulher moldada para a arte do beijo. E do prazer sensual.

E a visão do rosto dela se limitava àquilo ali. Uma máscara delicada de veludo vermelho cobria o restante.

A máscara brilhava com joias verdes como aquelas coladas à videira, deixando a plateia certa de que os

olhos da mulher sedutora deviam ser de um verde esmeralda vivo. Como a maioria já sabia que o

mistério com relação ao rosto dela não seria revelado, seus admiradores voltaram a atenção ao restante dela.

Ela vestia camadas de um tecido delicado, cortado no formato de pétalas. Ainda agindo como a flor sendo

acordada pelo sol, ela começou a se render ao calor do holofote. Requebrando, alongou-se preguiçosamente

como um gato sob uma poça de luz. Os movimentos eram lentos, revelando um pedaço da coxa, um vislumbre do quadril.

Então a música embalou. Assim como o passo dela. Ela arqueou o corpo e requebrou pelo palco com uma graça feminina.

Mas, para a maioria, ela parecia solitária, tirada de seu meio, revelando um desejo sensual que implorava pela saciedade que nunca viria.

Qualquer um na plateia teria se oferecido para saciá-la.

_Qualquer um._

Todos os movimentos que ela fazia movimentavam as camadas esvoaçantes da roupa, até as pétalas quase

dançarem em volta dela por conta própria. Elas se entreabriram para revelar as pernas esguias,

proporcionando uma espiada aqui e um vislumbre acolá.

E então elas começaram a desaparecer.

Todos os homens do lugar se inclinaram para frente. Sempre que ela se virava, mais um pedacinho de tecido

caía no chão. As mãos se movimentavam tão facilmente que as camadas pareciam cair por si só. Os

véus externos e volumosos em tom de rosa-claro se foram primeiro, seguidos pelos pedaços de cetim mais

pesados. Logo as pernas longas e perfeitamente torneadas estavam reveladas até as coxas. Uma veste

de cetim que lhe cobria a barriga caiu em seguida, arrancada das alças de um top de biquíni.

Ela continuou sua dança de sereia enquanto o tecido caía, o ritmo aumentando, os quadris investindo em

resposta. Finalmente, quando já não vestia mais nada além de um fio-dental vermelho reluzente e duas

pequenas pétalas rosadas delicadas nas pontas dos seios, ela olhou para a plateia, dignando-se a lhes

conceder sua atenção. Normalmente, nesse instante, ela ofereceria um sorriso atrevido, arrancaria as pétalas

dos mamilos e então se encolheria atrás das cortinas. Ela lhes lançaria uma olhadela, breve, sexy a ponto de

tirar o fôlego, e então desapareceria nos recantos escuros do clube até o momento de sua segunda

apresentação da noite. Mas esta noite… esta noite ela hesitou.

Não. Esta noite, ela _congelou_.

Porque, quando deu uma olhadela final para seu público, vendo uma boa quantidade de rostos familiares

na plateia, sua atenção foi capturada por uma figura sombria nos fundos do cômodo, ao lado do balcão do

bar. Ignorando o silêncio cheio de expectativas daqueles que já conheciam sua _performance_, de todos

que estavam aguardando pelo desfecho compensador que tinham ido ver, ela concentrou toda sua atenção _nele_.

Não conseguia enxergar muita coisa daquela distância, tanto por causa da máscara que usava quanto

por causa dos holofotes ainda reluzindo em seu rosto. Mas _Rosa_ viu o suficiente para que seu coração, que já

batia freneticamente por causa da _performance_, acelerasse enlouquecidamente.

Dali, ele parecia ter cabelos negros, olhos negros e roupas também negras. Ela não conseguia distinguir

nenhum dos traços dele, apenas aquela presença alta e sombria, com ombros largos e quadris estreitos.

Ele podia ser perigoso, considerando seu tamanho e a escuridão sombria que o engolia sob o ponto de vista

dela, mas agora, naquele momento, _Rosa_ se sentia atraída por ele. Arrebatada. Fascinada.

Os olhares de ambos se sustentaram. Ele sabia que havia captado a intenção dela. E, naquele instante, ela

desejava desesperadamente descer do palco, cruzar o salão, aproximar-se o suficiente para ver se o rosto dele

era tão belo quanto sua forma sombria sugeria. E então mais perto ainda, para ver quais verdades repousavam

naquelas profundezas misteriosas daqueles olhos negros como tinta.

Mas de repente alguém assobiou… e outra pessoa vaiou. Ela percebeu que havia perdido o ritmo da

música, a dança, a plateia e todos os motivos pelos quais estava ali.

Excitação. Sedução.

Aqueles eram os motivos pelo quais ela estava lá. E isso tornava ainda mais estranho o fato de que, agora, era _Rosa_ quem estava sendo

seduzida.

_Chega_. Hora de finalizar.

Varrendo o olhar pela multidão, ela lançou a todos um olhar perversamente sexy, como se a pausa tivesse

sido inteiramente proposital. E inteiramente para o deleite pessoal deles. Com aquele olhar, ela os

convidou a imaginar quem havia acabado de lhe despertar a excitação, lambendo os lábios em

expectativa. Quem havia feito a pele dela corar, seu sexo umedecer e os mamilos enrijecerem.

Ela só desejava saber a resposta.

Com mais uma olhada longa de soslaio por entre olhos semicerrados, ela pôs as mãos nas pequenas

pétalas, róseas para combinar com a pele delicada de seus mamilos tesos, e as arrancou.

A multidão estava uivando quando ela desapareceu atrás da cortina. Eles aplaudiram por longos minutos

durante os quais ela recuperou o fôlego e tentou obrigar a pulsação a retornar à sua batida normal, calculada.

Quando se acalmou, aproveitou uma oportunidade para espiar através da cortina, o olhar cercando aquela

região escura perto do bar.

Porém, o estranho sombrio havia ido embora.

* * *

**_E aí, o que acharam desse começo? _**

**_Deixem seus comentários e eu posto mais tarde o próximo._**

**_Bjos._**


	3. Capitulo 02

**Capítulo 02**

.

Durante as duas primeiras semanas após ter retornado do Oriente Médio, Edward Cullen genuinamente não se importara com o jeito como sua família se preocupara com ele. Houvera uma série de churrascos de boas-vindas no pequeno quintal da casa geminada onde ele havia sido criado. Houvera até mesmo jantares maiores na pizzaria da família, que havia sido sua segunda casa enquanto ele crescia.

Fora arrastado para casamentos da família pela mãe e para a cozinha do restaurante pelo pai. Tivera bebês molhados e pegajosos colocados em seu colo pelas cunhadas, e fora coberto de cerveja pelos irmãos, que queriam saber detalhes de tudo o que ele havia visto e feito em outro continente. E ele bebera várias rodadas de drinques erguidos em brinde a ele por quase estranhos que, o tendo elogiado devidamente como patriota, queriam ir além e discutir a política da bagunça toda.

E fora aí que ele colocara limites. Não queria conversar a respeito.

Após 12 anos na Corporação, vários deles na ativa no Iraque, estava cansado. Não queria reviver as batalhas, feridas ou dias de glória, nem mesmo com os irmãos, e certamente não justificaria sua escolha em se alistar às forças armadas a pessoas que nunca nem mesmo conhecera.

Aos 18 anos, recém-saído do Ensino Médio, sem qualquer interesse na universidade e muito menos nos negócios da família, alistar-se na Marinha parecera um jeito legal de passar alguns anos. Que rebelde idiota ele fora! Estúpido. Despreparado. Imaturo.

Ele rapidamente aprendera… e amadurecera. E, ao mesmo tempo em que não se arrependia dos anos passados servindo seu país, algumas vezes desejava poder voltar no tempo para socar aquele moleque de 18 anos e acordá-lo para a realidade que iria enfrentar.

Realidade como esta: voltar para casa, para um mundo que ele não reconhecia. Para uma família que há muito optara por seguir a vida sem ele.

– Tudo certo com você? – perguntou seu irmão Emmett, que estava sentado diante dele em uma baia do bar, bebericando uma cerveja. Todos os irmãos tinham o hábito de parar no restaurante da família depois do trabalho algumas vezes por semana.

– Estou bem.

– Sentindo o molho marinara correr em suas veias outra vez?

Edward riu.

– Você acha que o Papà ao menos percebeu que existem outros tipos de comida?

Emmett balançou a cabeça. Esticando a mão para a cesta de pães, serviu-se de um palitinho de pão.

– Você acha mesmo que mamãe já tentou cozinhar para ele outro tipo de comida?

– Bem pensado. – Os pais combinavam bem em sua certeza de que qualquer outra comida além da italiana era imprópria para consumo.

– Ela ainda está reclamando porque você não vai voltar para casa?

Assentindo, Edward pegou um palitinho de pão para si.

Pelo seu murmúrio, ele não trocaria a comida do pai por nada… especialmente o bandejão interminável que ele tinha de tolerar no serviço militar.

– Ela parece pensar que eu seria feliz morando em nosso velho quarto com o pôster na parede da _Demi Moore em Proposta indecente_. É como entrar em uma maldita fenda no tempo.

– Você sempre preferiu _Até o limite da honra_.

Edward apenas suspirou. Emmett raramente levava alguma coisa a sério. Nesse aspecto, ele não tinha mudado nada. Mas todo o restante certamente mudara.

Durante os anos que ele passara fora, as poucas visitas ao lar não permitiram que Edward se mantivesse mentalmente alinhado aos seus comuns. Em sua cabeça, quando deitava em sua cama de lona se perguntando se haveria um dia no qual a areia não iria se infiltrar em cada superfície das roupas dele outra vez. Os Cullen eram o mesmo bando grande e barulhento com o qual ele crescera: dois pais trabalhadores e um monte de crianças.

Eles não eram crianças mais, no entanto. E Esme e Carlisle haviam desacelerado bastante ao longo dos anos. O pai havia entregado a gestão diária do Cullens's ao irmão mais velho de Edward, Garrett, e ficava na cozinha bebendo _chianti_ e cozinhando.

Um dos irmãos era promotor público. Outro, um empreiteiro de sucesso. A única irmã deles era recém casada. E, o mais chocante de tudo para Edward, Emmett, estava prestes a se tornar pai. Casado, domesticado e reproduzindo… isso descrevia as vidas felizes dos cinco outros irmãos Cullen. E cada um deles parecia achar que Edward deveria fazer exatamente a mesma coisa.

Edward concordava com eles. Pelo menos, havia concordado enquanto estava vivendo a rotina diária em um lugar onde nada era garantido, nem mesmo a vida dele. Parecia perfeito. Um sonho pelo qual poderia lutar ao fim do serviço militar. E agora estava ao seu alcance. Ele só não tinha certeza se ainda o queria. Não duvidava que seus irmãos fossem felizes. As conversas deles eram repletas de gracejos, casas, carros utilitários e conversas sobre bebês que todos pareciam adorar, mas Edward simplesmente não acompanhava. E não tinha certeza se um dia acompanharia… apesar de saber que deveria.

O fato de ele estar entediado até a alma ao ajudar na Pizzaria Cullens's e de ainda não ter conhecido nenhuma mulher adequada que fazia seu coração bater mais depressa, muito menos uma com quem ele gostaria de escolher nomes de bebês, era meramente produto da própria readaptação à vida civil.

Ele se reenquadraria. Em breve. Não havia dúvidas sobre isso.

No entanto, tinha que evitar ir atrás da única mulher que ele vira recentemente que não apenas fizera seu coração acelerar, mas também lhe oferecera uma experiência quase sexual dentro de um ambiente lotado. Porque de jeito nenhum ela era adequada. Era uma stripper. Uma com a qual estaria trabalhando muito em breve agora que havia concordado em aceitar o trabalho como segurança em um clube chamado _Leather and Lace_.

Obrigando-se a afastar a visão da dançarina sensual de seu cérebro, Edward se concentrou no tipo de mulher normal que ele conheceria algum dia e que poderia lhe inspirar reação semelhante.

Ele estava tendo ajuda para encontrá-la. Todo mundo, aparentemente, queria que ele encontrasse a mulher "perfeita" e, por acaso, todos a conheciam. A mais recente, sua cunhada, que o convidara para jantar e coincidentemente tinha chamado a melhor amiga solteira para ir também, ficaria olhando para a cadeira vazia de Edward.

– Você tem ideia do quanto estou feliz por sua esposa estar grávida?

– Sim, eu também – respondeu Emmett, ostentando o mesmo olhar cheio de vida desde que começara a contar a todo mundo que Rosalie estava esperando um bebê. – Mas eu quero saber por que você está tão feliz.

– Porque isso significa que ela não vai ter tempo para arranjar encontros para mim com a última amiga/cabeleireira/vizinha solteira dela ou simplesmente com qualquer mulher que passar. Emmett teve a audácia de sorrir largamente.

– Isso não é engraçado.

– Sim, é. Eu tenho visto as mulheres que eles têm jogado em cima de você.

– Você também tem me visto jogá-las de volta para eles.

Assentindo, Emmett bebeu um gole da cerveja.

– Não importa se ela é loura, morena, ruiva ou careca. Qualquer mulher solteira que estiver viva é empurrada em cima de mim.

– E católica – apontou Emmett.

– As escolhas de mamãe, sim. Mas nenhuma delas faz meu tipo.

Impassível, o irmão perguntou:

– Mulheres?

– Vá se ferrar – respondeu ele. – Quero dizer, tenho algumas preferências.

– Grandes…

– Além disso – rebateu Edward.

Emmett cedeu:

– Tudo bem, estou brincando. O que você de fato quer?

Aquela era a pergunta-chave, não era? Edward não fazia ideia do que queria. Supostamente deveria ser alguém que o fizesse desejar aquilo ali. Aquele estilo de vida sossegado de interior-na-cidade-grande.

– Não sei se sirvo para todas essas coisas que vocês têm. Quando Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha, Edward acrescentou:

– Eu não estava criticando. Vocês todos parecem felizes. Os casais nesta família não parecem tão…

– Entediantes?

– Acho que sim.

– Obrigado – respondeu o irmão secamente.

– Sem ofensas. Mas vocês são exceção, não a regra.

Emmett murmurou:

– São muitas exceções, então.

E eram. Isso significava que Edward era um azarado.

Quantos casamentos ótimos e felizes poderia haver em uma única família? Mas ele não iria deixar de tentar. Estivera dizendo a si durante os últimos três anos de ativa no alistamento que, uma vez que estivesse livre, uma vez que estivesse em casa, iria ter o tipo de vida que o restante de sua família possuía. Os sonhos que aquele estilo de vida normal e feliz que o sustentaram durante alguns dos combates mais perversos que ele já vira. Ele não iria desistir deles agora. Nem mesmo se, repentinamente, pareciam um pouco adormecidos.

– Encare, eles não vão descansar até você sossegar.

– Como você? – perguntou ele, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Seu irmão era um policial linha dura de Chicago que dificilmente poderia ser descrito como "sossegado". O sujeito era tão durão quanto aparentava, apesar de seu senso de humor pateta, às vezes.

– Sim. Como eu.

Edward revirou os olhos.

– Sossegado é algo que você, com certeza, não é. – Ele olhou para os cortes nos nós dos dedos do irmão.

Emmett sorriu, dando uma piscadela.

– O cara resistiu à prisão.

– Rosalie sabe disso?

O sorriso desapareceu.

– Não. E, se contar a ela, vou socar você.

– Eu gostaria de ver você tentar.

Recostando-se e cruzando os braços, Emmett assentiu.

– Acho que você é capaz de fazer o mesmo agora que os fuzileiros o deixaram mais durão e musculoso.

Era uma discussão antiga e amigável entre eles o fato de Edward ter herdado o físico esguio e alto da mãe, tal como Peter e Jacob. Emmett e Garrett se assemelhavam ao pai, de peito largo.

Porém, após muitos anos fazendo exercícios físicos pesados no alistamento, Edward não era mais o "irmãozinho" de ninguém.

– Acho que eu poderia dar conta de você.

– Acho que você poderia dar conta de qualquer um.

Então, por que você não vem até a delegacia para conversar com meu tenente?

– Não estou interessado no seu trabalho, mano. Já aguentei regras e normas o suficiente por hora. – Eles haviam conversado sobre tal possibilidade algumas vezes desde que Edward voltara para casa, mas ele não pretendia ceder naquela questão. Havia cumprido sua pena nos campos de batalha no Iraque, e não queria aumentá-la em Chicago.

– Sim, tudo bem – disse Emmett, olhando em volta do restaurante lotado. – Estou vendo por que isto aqui mexe muito mais com você.

Edward seguiu o olhar do irmão e sufocou um suspiro. Porque Emmett estava certo. Ajudar na pizzaria não era um problema no curto prazo, afinal ele tinha ajudado a gerir o lugar quando estava no Ensino Médio, dedicando mais tempo do que qualquer um dos irmãos. Mas ele realmente desejava se tornar um sócio nos negócios junto ao seu irmão Garrett, conforme costumava dizer… e conforme a família estava esperando?

Parecia impossível. Mas Emmett era o único que compreenderia isso.

– Vou entrar no ramo da proteção – admitiu ele.

– Você vai produzir camisinhas em massa? – Emmett soou completamente inocente, embora seus olhos cintilassem com seu bom humor de sempre.

– Mal posso esperar para contar ao seu filho sobre o delinquente juvenil que você era. Como quando você colocou a revista Playboy na gaveta da escrivaninha do Padre Michael quando estava na sexta série.

– Acredite, meu filho vai saber que o papai está na ativa assim que tiver idade suficiente para pensar em surrupiar chocolates em lojas. Agora, qual é a desse seu trabalho com proteção?

– Vou trabalhar meio período como guarda-costas.

– Está brincando? – disse Emmett, soando surpreso.

– Jacob fez uma reforma em uma boate no subúrbio da cidade e ficou amigo do dono. Acontece que eles precisavam de pessoal extra na segurança, então ele arranjou uma entrevista. Fui lá no domingo à noite para conversar com eles.

– Aposto que Vanessa adorou ver nosso irmão mais velho reformando uma boate.

Assim como o restante, Jacob tinha um casamento feliz. Edward sabia que ele nem mesmo iria olhar para outra mulher.

– Então – perguntou Emmett –, por que uma boate precisa de um guarda-costas?

Edward sabia exatamente por que aquela boate precisava de um guarda-costas após assistir à apresentação de uma dançarina chamada _Rosa Escarlate_. A estranha sensual habitara os sonhos dele e mais do que algumas de suas fantasias desde que ele a vira no palco, revelando seu corpo incrível enquanto ainda permanecia, de algum modo, tão acima daquilo tudo. Ele imaginava que homens com menos autocontrole poderiam tentar fazer mais do que fantasiar com aquela mulher.

– As dançarinas atraem muita atenção indesejada – disse ele, sem querer entrar em mais detalhes. Não porque ficava constrangido sobre seu emprego, mas porque não queria começar a conversar sobre a dançarina envolta em pétalas de rosa e sobre o efeito que ela causava nele. Edward não precisava daquele tipo de distração em sua vida. Uma stripper sensual definitivamente não se encaixava no estilo de vida certinho dos Cullen que ele ficava dizendo a si que desejava. Nem um pouco. Portanto, trabalhar com ela iria ser um embuste.

Mas ele já havia lidado com desafios maiores. Além disso, conhecê-la, conversar com ela, acabaria com a beleza daquela rosa. Fantasias intensas eram feitas para mulheres intocáveis, misteriosas, desconhecidas. Era, conforme ele viera a acreditar enquanto estava vivendo no Oriente Médio, parte do fascínio das mulheres veladas daquela cultura. O desconhecido sempre construía altas expectativas. _Rosa Escarlate_ logo deixaria de ser uma desconhecida. Ele veria o rosto que tinha ficado escondido atrás da máscara e os segredos dela seriam revelados. Então ela se tornaria muito menos intrigante. Querendo tirá-la da mente até o instante inevitável, quando ele começasse a trabalhar, Edward mudou de assunto:

– O lugar está movimentado.

– Então por que você não está lá aceitando ordens de mulheres que gostariam de jantar você, com aquele atrevimento todo delas?

– Até mesmo os empregados têm uma noite de folga de vez em quando.

Ele lançou um olhar entediado pelo cômodo. Uma fileira de clientes estava junto ao balcão, esperando para levar os pedidos para viagem. Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas. Garçonetes iam para lá e para cá em movimento constante, todas supervisionadas pela Mamma.

Nada captou a atenção dele naquele ambiente comum… até ela aparecer. E então ele não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ela fez o coração dele parar, do mesmo jeito que a dançarina havia feito, embora ambas não pudessem ser mais diferentes. A estranha parou junto à porta, recostando-se contra a parede. Sem olhar para ninguém, os olhos dela permaneciam concentrados sobre algum ponto lá fora. A postura dela ostentava um desinteresse cansado, como se ela estivesse ausente da tagarelice dos clientes em volta. Ela estava distante, sozinha, perdida no próprio mundo de pensamentos. Deslocada.

Aquilo, tanto quanto a aparência dela, captou a atenção de Edward diretamente. Porque ele também sabia como era não se encaixar naquele mundo barulhento da família, amigos e vizinhos que se conheciam há anos. Ela era solitária, independente, fato que o interessava.

E a aparência dela o deixou simplesmente sem fôlego. Dali de onde estava sentado, ele tinha uma visão ideal do perfil dela. Os cabelos volumosos e castanhos caíam de um rabo de cavalo casual, destacando as maçãs do rosto salientes e o queixo delicado. O rosto parecia macio, a pele, lisa e delicada. Embora os lábios estivessem entreabertos, ela não parecia estar sorrindo. Ele suspeitava de que ela estivesse suspirando de vez em quando, mas, se de infelicidade ou de tédio, ele não sabia dizer. Vestida casualmente com jeans e camiseta, ela também usava um enorme avental de padeiro sobre as roupas. Aquilo tornava a conferência de suas formas impossível. Mas, a julgar pelo comprimento daquelas pernas, embaladas a vácuo na calça jeans desbotada e apertada, ele imaginava que era espetacular. Com uma mochila leve pendurada em um ombro, ela parecia ter parado para pegar uma pizza no caminho do trabalho para casa, assim como todos na fila. Só que ela era incrivelmente sexy com sua indiferença reservada, e não se parecia com nenhuma outra pessoa da fila.

Sentado diante dele, Emmett disse alguma coisa, porém Edward não prestou atenção. Ele continuou a olhá-la, desejando que ela virasse em direção a ele, assim ele poderia descobrir a cor de seus olhos. Finalmente, como se tivesse lido o pedido mental dele, a morena se mexeu, inclinou a cabeça em um alongamento delicado que destacou seu pescoço delgado e se virou. Passando um olhar preguiçoso pelo cômodo, ela suspirou de maneira quase audível, confirmando que estava entediada. Então os olhos dela encontraram os dele… e pararam.

Os dela eram castanhos, como chocolate derretido. Quando os olhares se sustentaram, ele notou o lampejo de ciência calorosa no olhar dela. Ela não fez esforço para desviar o olhar, mirando-o enquanto ele a observava. Como se ela soubesse que ele a estava avaliando, ela retribuiu o favor, analisando-o do rosto até abaixo, o olhar se prolongando um pouco sobre os ombros dele, e até mesmo sobre o tórax. Edward se remexeu no banco, o jeans gasto ficando mais apertado na virilha, onde o calor deslizava e pulsava com uma intensidade digna de romper a costura. Embora ele estivesse sentado e não houvesse jeito algum de ela notar o efeito que causava nele, a estranha começou a sorrir. Um canto da boca se erguia, revelando uma pequena covinha na bochecha. Mas não era um sorriso bonitinho, paquerador… nada naquela mulher era bonitinho ou paquerador; ela era agressiva e sedutora.

Necessitado para conhecê-la agora, ele largou a cerveja e deslizou até a ponta do banco sem dizer uma palavra.

– Edward? – perguntou o irmão dele, obviamente alarmado.

– Eu preciso conhecê-la.

– Quem?

Edward não respondeu, mas simplesmente se levantou, sem tirar os olhos da estranha.

Emmett se virou.

– Ela? – perguntou o irmão, soando tão surpreso que Edward se perguntou se o casamento o tornara completamente imune aos apelos de uma estranha ardente e sensual.

– Você precisa conhecer aquela ali?

Já se afastando, Edward não respondeu. Em vez disso, saiu a passos largos pelo restaurante, determinado a não deixá-la fugir. Ele precisava conhecer a primeira mulher de verdade, e não uma fantasia vestida com pétalas de rosa, que tinha feito o coração dele bater forte novamente desde o dia em que chegara em casa depois da guerra.

.

Isabella Swan tinha um segredo.

Bem, ela possuía muitos segredos. Mas o segredo que estava tentando esconder agora era um que poderia fazê-la ser expulsa da cidade dos ventos pela eternidade. Ela preferia a pizza fininha, feita para se comer com a mão, ao estilo de Nova York, do que a pizza super recheada para se comer com garfo e faca, ao estilo de Chicago. Chocante, mas verdadeiro. Durante os anos em que estivera morando em Nova York, em sua carreira de dançarina, ela se apaixonara por tudo lá, incluindo a comida. Mas estaria correndo sérios riscos caso o admitisse. Porque eles levavam a pizza muito a sério ali. O avô dela se reviraria no túmulo se descobrisse que ela havia virado a casaca. O pai dela, cuja solicitação tinha feito com que ela passasse ali no Cullens's, iria deserdá-la. E a irmã, cujo marido gerenciava aquele local, nunca falaria com ela outra vez.

Hum. Isso poderia ser uma bênção. Considerando que a irmã Kate nunca havia dominado a arte de calar a boca quando a ocasião exigia, Bella se sentia tentada a contar que não apenas gostava da massa fina, como também preferia os Mets em vez dos Cubbies no beisebol. Aquilo faria a irmã ficar petrificada no meio da rua.

_Como é que vou me livrar dessa?_

Não era a primeira vez que ela se fazia tal pergunta durante aqueles dois meses em que havia voltado para casa, enquanto cuidava da confeitaria da família quando o pai se recuperava de um derrame. Se os amigos em Manhattan pudessem vê-la coberta de farinha, vestindo um avental, trabalhando atrás de um balcão, eles achariam que ela havia sido abduzida.

Essa poderia não ser Bella Swan, a ex-bailarina de pernas longilíneas das Rockettes que tinha os homens aos seus pés. Nem a Bella que tinha ido embora para arranjar uma vaga em uma das companhias de dança modernas estreantes em Nova York, que existira por tão pouco tempo, pois a vaga surgira depois que a lesão do ligamento cruzado anterior do Joelho exigira uma cirurgia de grande porte, sete meses antes.

Mas era. Ela era. E aquilo a estava deixando louca. Não que ela não amasse a família. Mas, ah, ela desejava que um deles pudesse gerir a confeitaria. Porque ela não estava feliz por estar sob o microscópio mais uma vez, morando naquela região – grande geograficamente, porém pequena em essência – da Little Italy.

Antes que pudesse resmungar a respeito, no entanto, algo lhe captou a atenção em meio à pizzaria lotada. Ou melhor, alguém lhe captou a atenção. Assim que ela lançou mais um olhar entediado ao redor, meio que desejando encontrar alguém que reconhecesse de sua outra vida ali em Chicago, a vida sobre a qual ninguém mais sabia, ela viu… ele.

Um homem de cabelo ruivos e olhos verdes a estava encarando de lá do outro lado do salão. Mesmo a cinco metros de distância ela sentia o calor emanando dele. Um fogo sensual, faminto em resposta, espiralou desde as pontas dos cabelos escuros cacheados dela até as solas dos pés. Deus, o sujeito era quente. Ardentemente quente. Quente tipo "aquecimento global". Os cabelos ruivos eram curtos, espetados. Um militar.

Os olhos verdes combinavam com os cabelos. Eram profundos, com cílios pesados… focados em sexo, ela diria. O rosto era magro e mais robusto do que bonito. O maxilar forte se projetava um pouquinho, e a boca séria estava intensamente contraída, como se tentando disfarçar intencionalmente a plenitude de um par de lábios masculinos espetaculares. Os ombros eram muito largos e o peito era do tamanho do de um jogador de futebol americano. E a postura dele era completamente, cem por cento, dos homens Cullen.

Porque Bella sabia que era Edward Cullen quem havia encarado o olhar dela do outro lado do salão. Edward Cullen quem tinha se levantado de seu assento e que estava caminhando em direção a ela. Edward Cullen, que estava fazendo a terra tremer um pouco sob os pés dela, exatamente como sempre fizera quando ela era adolescente.

Ela disse a si para respirar e não permitir que ele a afetasse.

Ele certamente o fizera certa vez… como no casamento de Kate e Garrett, quando ela fora uma dama de honra de 14 anos e ele fora padrinho. Ele tivera de acompanhá-la até a nave, e sua postura durona de "tenho 18 anos e vou ser fuzileiro naval" não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquilo. E aquele era um dia que ela nunca iria superar, tamanho o constrangimento por que passara. De algum modo, no entanto, aquela lembrança não fez o chão parar de tremer. Nem a acalmou quando ele se aproximou mais. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam fixados no rosto dela quando ele abriu caminho pela multidão sem esforço, dando um olhar aqui, uma olhadela acolá. Todo mundo dava espaço para ele. Os homens, por respeito. As mulheres… bem, as mulheres estavam do jeito que Bella também achava estar: embasbacadas. Tudo por causa da sensualidade latente daquele homem sexy. Aquele que ela desejara desde a primeira vez em que sentira calor entre as pernas e compreendera o que significava.

– Oi – disse ele, quando finalmente chegou até ela.

– Ei. – Ela se sentiu quase triunfante por ter alcançado aquele tom de desinteresse casual. Até mesmo conseguiu continuar inclinada de encontro à parede, provavelmente porque precisava do apoio. Ela podia ter aprendido a lidar com os homens, mas nunca havia superado a sensação de ser a Bella-nerd quando estava perto daquele ali.

– Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

Ah, sim. Ela era capaz de pensar em várias coisas. Começando pelo troco por ele ignorá-la quando ela era uma garota rechonchuda e apaixonada. E finalizando com ele nu na cama dela. Mas ficar nua na cama com Edward Cullen envolveria sérias complicações. A irmã dela era casada com o irmão dele. As famílias eram velhas amigas. Se ela sequer olhasse para o sujeito com interesse, a vizinhança os faria produzir bebês italianos de cabelos castanhos arruivados em um ano.

Oh-oh. Não, obrigada. Não para Bella. O sexo com Edward seria delicioso. Mas vinha com consequências demais.

– Acho que não – respondeu ela finalmente.

Ele não recuou.

– Tenho certeza de que há alguma coisa.

– O que foi, você virou garçom agora? – perguntou ela, achando graça da ideia de ele estar servindo mesas. Especialmente considerando que aquele peito dele poderia provavelmente funcionar como uma mesa. Edward tinha, tal como todos os filhos dos Cullen, trabalhado no restaurante durante o Ensino Médio. Do mesmo jeito que Bella trabalhara na confeitaria, frequentemente comendo seu salário para adoçar sua angústia adolescente.

Mas ele estivera na Marinha durante anos. Ela não o vira erguendo pizzas agora que estava de volta a Chicago. Não depois de erguer metralhadoras Uzi ou o que quer que aqueles soldados viris carregassem.

– Talvez. Por que você não me diz o que deseja e eu digo se posso conseguir para você?

Uma pizza fininha e cheia de queijo ao estilo de Nova York foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça dela, mas Bella não queria ser enforcada na esquina da Rua Taylor com Racine.

– Eu já fiz meu pedido.

Ele sorriu sutilmente.

– Eu não estava falando só da pizza.

Deus, aquilo foi… sim, foi. Houve uma piscadela repleta de flerte naqueles olhos verdes dele.

Ele estava jogando algumas insinuações sutis para ela, e aquilo havia ficado bem claro.

– Oh. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

A farinha de bolo deveria ter entupido seus genes de femme-fatale nos últimos dois meses. Só isso explicava como alguém com a experiência dela com relação a homens poderia não ter entendido o duplo sentido na frase dele.

– Quer se sentar enquanto aguarda seu pedido? – perguntou ele, gesticulando em direção a algumas cadeiras na área de espera.

– Não, obrigada. – Ela ficou em silêncio. Se abrisse a boca outra vez, poderia fazer algo estúpido como falar uma besteira como: "Uau, o que eu não teria dado para você me olhar assim quando eu era adolescente." E isso ela não queria fazer de jeito algum. Ela cerrou os lábios. Iria ser Bella, a muda desinteressada. O que era bem melhor do que Bella, a mutante apaixonada.

– Que tal na mesa?

– Na mesa… o quê?

Ele sorriu outra vez, aquele sorriso sensual e autoconfiante que provavelmente fizera mulheres dos cinco continentes baixarem a calcinha 60 segundos depois de conhecerem-no.

– Podemos sentar a uma das mesas enquanto você aguarda seu pedido.

Deus, ela era uma idiota.

– Não, estou bem aqui, obrigada.

_Ela precisava se dar uma folguinha por ser tão lenta. Afinal, Edward Cullen lhe bagunçava o cérebro desde que ela possuía 10 anos, época em que sua irmã Kate começara a namorar o irmão dele, Garrett. E, embora ele sempre tivesse jeito com mulheres, nunca olhara duas vezes para ela daquele jeito. Especialmente desde o casamento de Kate e Garrett._

_Aquele em que ela tropeçara em seu vestido marrom horroroso, o mesmo que era colado nos quadris e bumbum roliços, enquanto eles estavam dançando a valsa obrigatória. Ela, a garota que tivera aulas de dança desde os 3 anos, tropeçara. Talvez não fosse tão chocante. Ela estava preocupada com o que ele pensaria das palmas das mãos suadas dela. Estava apavorada por sua maquiagem estar borrada no rosto, revelando que ela tivera a maior das crises de acne naquela manhã. O nervosismo, somado aos compassos apavorados do tamborilar de seu coração e ao formigar doloroso de seus seios pequenos no ponto onde roçavam de encontro à lapela do smoking de Edward, deixou-a tonta. Tão tonta que ela falhara o passo na beirada da pista de dança levemente elevada e ambos caíram sobre uma mesa repleta de biscoitos e doces preparados especialmente pelos pais dela para o casamento._

_Não fora algo bonito de se ver._

_Amêndoas confeitadas de todas as cores voaram em todas as direções. O bumbum dela pousara em uma bandeja de pastéis de nata, os cotovelos sobre pilhas de waffles italianos. O vestido subira até a cintura para revelar uma cinta que ela usara no esforço para esconder sua barriga resultante da comilança compulsiva de biscoitos após a escola. A cereja do bolo de cinco andares coberto por creme italiano, que de algum modo ela não conseguira destruir, fora Edward. Ele se embolara no vestido e caíra em cima de Bella, aberto sobre o peito dela. E bem entre as pernas dela. _

_Foi a primeira, e última, vez que ela imaginara que Edward Cullen estaria entre suas pernas, o que tanto partira seu coração quanto alimentara algumas fantasias intensas durante seus anos no Ensino Médio. Chocada pela imprevisibilidade e pelo prazer da coisa, ela fora lenta ao abrir aquelas pernas e permitir que ele se levantasse. Lenta o suficiente para o momento ir de "constrangedoramente longo" a "indecentemente chocante"._

_Ela pensara que a mãe fosse matá-la mais tarde. Mas isso não fora tudo. Porque Bella tinha a sorte de alguém que quebrava espelhos como meio de vida, o incidente também fora a cena principal do dia. O cinegrafista havia captado a coisa inteira na filmagem, criando uma obra-prima que iria zombar dela por toda a eternidade._

_Ela se tornara motivo de chacota. Todos os convidados gritaram, aplaudiram e a provocaram com isso por meses depois. Ela podia muito bem usar um cartaz se autoproclamando "a púbere apaixonada que esmagou os biscoitos e se esfregou no padrinho no casamento dos Cullen-Swan"._

– Eu não vi você por aqui antes – disse ele, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que havia caído entre eles.

– Eu venho aqui algumas vezes por semana – respondeu ela.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Eu estive fora por muito tempo. – No serviço militar.

– Certo. As coisas definitivamente mudaram por aqui nos últimos 12 anos.

– Talvez em alguns aspectos – disse ela. Então ela olhou ao redor e viu pelo menos cinco pessoas que conhecia… todas observando atentamente enquanto ela conversava com Edward. Franzindo a testa, Bella murmurou: – Em alguns aspectos, ainda é a mesma cidadezinha desgraçada que sempre foi.

Ela foi surpreendida com uma risada dele.

– De algum modo, acho que temos muito em comum.

A risada suavizou o rosto bronzeado dele, formando rugas ao redor dos olhos. E também o deixou absolutamente irresistível, conforme várias mulheres sentadas por perto indubitavelmente também notaram. Edward fora incrivelmente lindo quando adolescente. Esbelto e musculoso, sombrio e intenso. E aos 30 anos ele era absolutamente de fazer babar. Não que tivesse mudado muito… Apenas havia amadurecido. Enquanto antes era apenas um cara sexy, agora era um homem durão, de parar o coração, grande, largo, poderoso e intimidador. Ela não presumia que ele tivesse mudado por dentro, no entanto. Uma vez um Cullen, sempre um Cullen. Os homens daquela família sempre tiveram um bom coração. Honestamente, fazendo uma retrospectiva, se Edward tivesse sido um babaca a respeito do que havia acontecido no casamento, ela poderia ter superado sua paixonite muito antes, e o momento atual seria muito mais simples. Ela podia mandá-lo se danar, lembrá-lo que ele havia rido dela uma vez e aumentado sua humilhação. Só que… ele não tinha feito isso. _Desgraçado._

Ele fora muito doce, ajudando-a cuidadosamente a se levantar… assim que ela libertara os quadris dele de sua chave de perna. Ele limpara delicadamente o açúcar de confeiteiro e o creme do rosto dela. Ajudara a recolocar o vestido no lugar sem fazer nenhuma piadinha sobre suas coxas roliças ou sobre a cinta. Fingira que não tinha sido praticamente violado por ela. E a ajudara a retornar à pista de dança, dando continuidade à valsa. Certamente, a única coisa irritante que ele fizera foi começar a chamá-la de "doçura".

Conforme a mãe dela sempre dizia, ele fora criado do jeito certo. Exatamente como os irmãos. Era totalmente cavalheiro, um protetor, e nunca lhe dera olhadelas que não fossem meramente amigáveis. Aos olhos dele, ela sempre fora a irmã caçula de Kate, a bailarina gordinha que parecia uma salsichinha recheada com seu tutu e meia-calça cor-de-rosa, e ele a tratara com nada além de uma gentileza de irmão mais velho.

Até agora.

Felizmente, no entanto, ela não era mais a doce Bella devoradora de biscoitos. Ele não a via há quase uma década… Ela não mais corava ou gaguejava quando um sujeito bonitão a provocava. E nem sequer tentara imaginar que poderia se tornar uma bailarina com sua postura mais do que esbelta. Assim que ela parara de comer doces e ficara bem alta, aos 18 anos, soubera que seu futuro como bailarina iria vir de outro lugar além do balé. Bella também aprendeu a lidar com os homens. Agora, era ela quem comandava no que dizia respeito à sedução. Estava comandando o espetáculo com os homens há anos. E tinha passado da hora de Edward Cullen ficar sabendo disso.

– Então… Quando você se ofereceu para me servir… do que você estava falando? – perguntou ela, passando a língua nos lábios. Era um movimento que ela havia aperfeiçoado no camarote das Rockettes. Os homens costumavam ir aos bastidores, tentando conquistar as dançarinas, e tinham especial predileção pela coisa de lamber os lábios. Deus, homens eram tão previsíveis! Ela prendeu a respiração, esperando conseguir mais a partir daquilo. E conseguiu.

– Refiro-me a servir você com uma cantada e você me dar seu telefone como gorjeta. Mas, como o lugar está lotado e eu estou enferrujado nessa coisa toda, por que você simplesmente não me dá o número do seu telefone?

Bella teve que rir. Se ele tivesse replicado com uma cantada bajuladora, a risada teria sido à custa dele, porque ela duvidava que houvesse alguma que já não tivesse ouvido. Mas Edward fora completamente honesto, o que ela considerou incrivelmente atraente. Ela também riu para esconder a excitação nervosa que sentiu quando percebeu que Edward Cullen realmente queria o telefone dela. Que ele realmente estava tentando conquistá-la.

Ela… a garota de quem ele outrora reclamara por ter que tirar para dançar em um casamento. Quais eram as chances de isso acontecer?

– Acho que eu tenho seu telefone. – Ela o possuía há anos.

Ele não desistiu.

– Use-o. Por favor.

Ele falava seriamente. Não estava provocando, não estava tentando fazê-la corar, não estava tratando-a do jeito que tratava sua irmã caçula, Alice, que tinha sido uma das colegas de turma dela.

Edward Cullen estava tentando conquistá-la. E isso não teria sido grande coisa, mas, por algum motivo, fez o coração dela vibrar dentro do peito como um pássaro preso em uma gaiola.

– A propósito, meu nome é Edward.

Não diga. Ela estava prestes a dizer isso, quando notou o olhar dele: aquele olhar sério e intenso. Ele não estava brincando. Não estava fingindo que tinham acabado de se conhecer.

Ela voltou a se recostar à parede, não muito certa se deveria rir ou socá-lo bem no meio da cara.

Porque o filho da mãe ordinário não fazia ideia de quem ela era.

* * *

**_Estão gostando? Deixe-me saber._**

**_Volto amanhã!_**

**_Bjos!_**


	4. Capitulo 03

**Capitulo 03**

.

A mulher tinha farinha nos cabelos e cheiro de amêndoas. O avental estava manchado com cobertura e chantili. Corante alimentício sujava a ponta de dois de seus dedos.

E ela estava absolutamente deliciosa.

As notas de sabor exalando de Bella não eram capazes de competir com o perfume inato, cálido e feminino do corpo dela, que tomou os sentidos de Edward de assalto de um jeito que nenhum ataque direto conseguiria. Embora estivessem em um restaurante lotado, cercados por clientes e membros da família dele, Edward só sentia a presença dela. Ele havia sido atraído para ela, capturado em um mundo íntimo que ambos criaram no instante em que seus olhares se encontraram.

– Seu nome é Edward – disse ela, como se estivesse se certificando. A voz foi um pouco áspera, os olhos se semicerrando.

Preocupado com a possibilidade de ela ter um ex de mesmo nome, ele respondeu:

– Atenderei a qualquer coisa da qual você quiser me chamar.

– Qualquer coisa?

Ele assentiu, incapaz de desviar a atenção daquele bocadinho de farinha nos cabelos dela. Gostaria de erguer e mão e limpá-lo. E então enterrar os dedos naqueles cabelos castanhos volumosos, soltar o rabo de cavalo, formando uma cortina sobre os ombros dela. Ele cerrou os dedos em punho junto às laterais do corpo face à necessidade de enveredar aquelas madeixas em suas mãos e puxar o rosto dela para o dele para um beijo enlouquecedor. Ela possuía o tipo de boca que implorava para ser beijada. Uma que prometia prazer. Deus, fazia muito tempo desde que ele realmente beijara uma mulher do jeito como gostava de fazer. Lentamente. Profundamente. Como uma exploração exaustiva de todas as curvas e fendas.

Recentemente, a vida sexual dele estivera limitada pela proximidade e sua condição de militar na ativa.

Ele não tivera qualquer tipo de relacionamento em anos. E o sexo que tinha feito normalmente era rápido, coisa de uma noite só, em que o beijo lento e indulgente não entrava em pauta.

Ele poderia beijar a boca daquela mulher por horas.

Edward não compreendia por que estava tão atraído por ela. Tudo o que ele sabia era que estava atraído por ela de um jeito que não ficara por ninguém há muito tempo. Não apenas porque ela era linda com o avental e aquele rabo de cavalo desgrenhado. Mas por causa do olhar saudoso e solitário que ela ostentara mais cedo, que dizia que ela não pertencia àquele lugar e sabia disso. Exatamente o mesmo olhar que ele exibia ultimamente.

– Você é solteira? – perguntou ele, desejando uma confirmação. Ela assentiu, o movimento fazendo o rabo de cavalo dela balançar. Os cabelos captaram o reflexo de uma vela na mesa mais próxima, os fios brilhando em um véu de marrons e dourados que fizeram o coração dele tinir de encontro aos pulmões.

– Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou ele finalmente.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha fina.

– Ainda não entramos em acordo sobre o modo como vamos chamar você.

Ele se virou, ficando mais perto dela, quando um grupo adentrou o restaurante. A morena deslizou ao longo da parede, ficando longe do restante das pessoas.

Edward a seguiu, irresistivelmente atraído pelo perfume e pelo mistério nos olhos dela.

– Acho que você tem um Edward no seu passado…?

– Aham.

– E não deu certo?

– Acho que posso dizer que não.

– Um término ruim?

– Não. Nós nunca namoramos. – Ela deu um meio sorriso. Não havia alegria nele, apenas uma diversão enfadada.

– Ele mal notava minha existência.

– Então ele era um idiota.

O outro canto da boca de Bella se arqueou; desta vez a diversão genuína reluziu claramente.

– Ah, sem dúvida.

– Ele não merecia você.

– Com certeza não.

– Você está melhor sem ele.

– Ninguém sabe disso melhor do que eu. – Ela soava mais divertida agora, como se estivesse baixando a guarda.

– Chega de falar dele – disse Edward. – Se você não gosta do meu nome, chame-me pelo meu sobrenome. É Cullen.

Ele a observou aguardando um arroubo de surpresa, um mirar de olhos para a placa na janela, anunciando o nome do lugar.

Estranhamente, ela não reagiu de jeito algum.

– Acho que já determinamos como eu deveria chamá-lo. Você mesmo se autodenominou.

Confuso, Edward apenas aguardou.

– Idiota – falou ela, batendo a pontinha do dedo no próprio rosto, como se pensando no assunto.

– Embora, honestamente, o título não capte sua essência totalmente agora. Poderia ter bastado anos atrás, mas, hoje, acho que vamos ter que ficar com… completo babaca.

Edward ficou boquiaberto. Mas a morena sensual não tinha terminado:

– A propósito, aquele número de telefone que você queria? Aqui está, você pode querer anotar… 0-800- não-vai-rolar.

E, sem mais uma palavra, ela empurrou o peito dele, afastando-o de seu caminho, e então saiu pela porta.

Edward ficou parado ali, encarando as costas dela em choque total.

– Eu diria que isto não deu muito certo. – Emmett parou atrás dele, observando, assim como Edward, enquanto a morena marchava rua abaixo como se tivesse acabado de dar uma surra em alguém.

– Não me diga.

– Vejo que você não perdeu seu jeito com as mulheres.

– Cale a boca. – Balançando a cabeça em espanto, ele ergueu uma das mãos e esfregou o queixo.

– Não sei como consegui estragar tudo.

– Mas com certeza conseguiu.

Ouvindo seu irmão rir, Edward o encarou.

– Pelo menos não estou usando uma aliança. Ainda posso tentar conquistar uma linda estranha.

Emmett apenas riu com mais intensidade, o que fez Edward cogitar socá-lo. Só que Esme estava bem atrás do balcão, olhando curiosamente para os dois enquanto aguardava os clientes. Se Edward partisse para cima do irmão, ela viria e acertaria os dois na cabeça com uma concha de sopa.

– Linda estranha… Ai, cara, você vai se odiar quando perceber o que acabou de fazer.

Estreitando os olhos, Edward aguardou para que o irmão continuasse.

– Você realmente não a reconheceu, não é?

Ai, diabos. Ele deveria tê-la reconhecido? Ele a conhecia?

– Ainda não está sacando?

– Diga-me qual é o tamanho da encrenca na qual me meti – murmurou ele, rezando para não ter dado em cima de uma prima que não via há anos. Se eles fossem parentes, e ele não pudesse tê-la, isso seria um crime digno de um tribunal militar. Então ele rezava ainda mais para que ela fosse alguma garota que ele havia conhecido na época de escola.

– Uma encrenca enorme.

Ele aguardou, sabendo que Emmett estava gostando de vê-lo suar.

– Ela é da família, você sabe.

Droga. Todo o sangue no corpo dele desceu aos pés de constrangimento… e decepção.

– Por que você não me impediu?

– Você saiu da baia como se seu traseiro estivesse pegando fogo.

Esfregando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, Edward murmurou:

– Quem é ela? Do lado da Mamma ou do Papà? Por favor, diga que ela não é uma das 30 netas do nosso tio-avô Vincenza. Do contrário, eu posso ter de me realistar e me esconder dele e de seus companheiros de máfia pela próxima década.

Os olhos de Emmett brilharam de diversão. Ele estava gostando daquilo.

– Não é do lado do nosso tio-avô Vincenza. Pense em alguém mais próximo.

_Mais próximo. Jesus Cristo._

– Ela não tem como ser uma prima de primeiro grau…

– Não é uma prima.

Ai, graças a Deus.

– Então quem?

– Vou lhe dar uma pista. Você por acaso notou toda a cobertura de bolo e farinha no avental dela?

Notou. Ele não sabia se já havia sentido cheiro mais gostoso do que daquela bagunça açucarada combinada à essência natural da morena.

– Sim. E daí?

– Você normalmente não é tão concentrado assim.

– E você normalmente não fica assim tão perto de ser morto.

– Pense… a confeitaria…

– A Swan's? É do pessoal da Kate? – E de repente ele se deu conta.

– Não.

– Ah, sim.

Não. Impossível. Estava fora de questão.

– Nao é a irmã caçula de Kate. Diga-me que não era aquela doçura rechonchudinha.

– Ela não está mais rechonchuda e acho que, se você a chamasse de doçura, ela o surraria. – Emmett passou um braço consolador em torno dos ombros de Edward, o peito vibrando de tanto rir.

– Para responder à sua pergunta, sim, meu irmão, aquela era Isabella Swan.

Edward não conseguia falar. Estava chocado demais, pensando no quanto ela havia mudado. Fazia pelo menos nove, dez anos talvez, desde que a vira pela última vez. Ela ainda estava no Ensino Médio, e ele dera de cara com ela em uma festa de natal na casa de Kate e Garrett, quando estava de licença do serviço militar. Ela ainda corava e gaguejava perto dele. E ainda estava femininamente cheinha, bonita, mas com um rosto tão infantil que ele nunca levara a paixonite dela por ele a sério.

Ah, ele sabia da paixonite. Todo mundo sabia da paixonite. Seu irmão Garrett ameaçara lhe quebrar as pernas caso ele a olhasse torto durante o casamento.

O quê? Ele não a havia olhado torto. Simplesmente pousara em cima dela sobre uma pilha de biscoitos. E fora incapaz de se levantar porque ela entrelaçara os membros em volta dele como se estivesse se afogando e Edward fosse um salva-vidas tentando salvá-la.

Ele começou a sorrir.

– Bella.

– Bella. A ex-gordinha irmã de nossa cunhada se transformou em uma mulher muito sexy, que agora está de volta à cidade, trabalhando na confeitaria.

– Na confeitaria dos pais dela, logo acima no quarteirão?

– A própria.

– Ela está aqui em definitivo? – perguntou ele, já imaginando como as coisas de repente poderiam ter se tornado tão perfeitas.

– Não sei. Ela está de volta ao lar há alguns meses, desde que o Charlie sofreu um derrame. Com a chegada do bebê, Kate não pôde ajudar muito, e a irmã do meio é advogada.

– Então a caçula voltou para casa para tomar conta de tudo. – Não era surpresa. Os Swan se assemelhavam muito aos Cullen: a família significava tudo.

Quase parecia bom demais para ser verdade. Ele finalmente encontrara alguém que não apenas fazia seus nervos faiscarem e seu jeans ficar apertado, mas que também vinha com um selo de pré-aprovação da vizinhança.

Ela estava linda. Estava agressiva. O sorriso dela quase fez o coração dele parar. Ela fora apaixonada por ele desde sempre, e ele obviamente ainda a afetava, a julgar pelo modo como ela fora embora bufando. E ela não era uma stripper sem rosto, escondida atrás de uma máscara.

Chega disso. A _Rosa Escarlate_ era a fantasia de todos os homens. A essa altura da vida, Edward desejava a realidade. Ele estava pronto para o mesmo que seus irmãos possuíam. E havia acabado de tropeçar em uma mulher de verdade que, ele sentia, podia enlouquecê-lo totalmente de desejo e ser alguém de quem ele poderia verdadeiramente gostar.

– Acho que estou com vontade de comer um docinho fresco – murmurou ele, sorrindo enquanto olhava pela janela, para o céu riscado de alaranjado pelo sol poente. Bella já não estava mais visível… Ela obviamente não estava desesperada para comer pizza. Talvez ele entregasse uma para ela.

– A julgar pelo jeito como ela disparou daqui, é melhor você pensar duas vezes.

Edward deu de ombros. Ele não estava preocupado. Afinal, Bella tivera uma paixão por ele certa vez… Ela praticamente o perseguia. Ele só precisava lembrar-lhe disso. E informá-la de que estava pronto para ser fisgado por ela.

...

– Juro, Jessica, você devia ter visto a expressão dele. Foi como se uma mulher tivesse dado um fora nele pela primeira vez. – Bella nem mesmo olhava para a prima enquanto falava. Ela estava ocupada demais socando uma imensa bola de massa, imaginando o rosto de Edward Cullen enquanto o fazia. Embora já tivessem passado quase 24 horas desde que ela o encontrara, Bella não tinha parado de pensar nele. Que desgraçado por invadir o cérebro dela outra vez, quando ela se esforçara para esquecê-lo ao longo dos últimos anos! Desde que fora embora de Chicago para seguir seus sonhos de bailarina, ela ficara se convencendo de que a paixão por ele tinha sido uma coisa boba, infantil. Vê-lo outra vez a fizera se lembrar da verdade: ela desejava Edward antes mesmo de compreender o que era aquilo que ela queria. Agora que ela sabia o que significava o formigar entre as pernas e a lassidão nos seios, o desejo era quase doloroso.

– A vovó não dizia sempre que o segredo da massa folheada era não sová-la demais? – observou a prima, soando silenciosamente divertida.

Bella a fuzilou com o olhar, sentada do outro lado da cozinha da confeitaria.

– Você quer fazer isto?

Jessica, que tinha um visual delicado e era bonita, colocou uma mecha de seus longos cabelos castanho claros atrás da orelha. – Você é a confeiteira. Eu sou a contabilista. – Ela deu um gole em sua enorme caneca de café. – Então, por que você foi embora? Você o desejava desde sempre.

– Talvez. Mas eu não quero o sempre de um modo geral – lembrou à prima, enquanto enfarinhava o balcão e começava a trabalhar a massa com um rolo. – Você sabe que não quero isto por mais tempo além daquele que sou obrigada. – Ela olhou ao redor da cozinha, onde estava trabalhando sozinha para finalizar os pedidos de sobremesas para os restaurantes clientes. Incluindo o dos Cullen.

Não que fosse ela a pessoa a entregar os pedidos deles… de jeito nenhum. O sujeito das entregas ficaria a cargo disso em breve.

– Eu sei. Você vai embora outra vez assim que o tio Charlie estiver bem o suficiente para voltar ao trabalho. – Jessica não soou muito feliz a respeito, o que Bella compreendia. A prima doce e bem-humorada era filha única e praticamente fora adotada por Bella e as irmãs. Elas cresceram muito próximas.

Bella sentia falta dela também. Mas não o suficiente para permanecer ali. Assim que o pai se recuperasse, e a mãe não precisasse mais ficar cuidando dele em casa em período integral, Bella iria embora para sempre. Se ela iria retornar a Nova York e tentar recuperar a carreira na dança, disso não sabia ainda. Mas seu futuro não incluía um cargo de longo prazo como a Garota da Farinha da Rua. E também não incluía se tornar a amante de qualquer sujeito que os pais dela enxergassem como o motivo perfeito para Bella ficar por ali e gerar bebês. Até mesmo um amante tentador como Edward.

– Então… como vai a vida? – perguntou ela à prima, desejando mudar de assunto. – Como está o trabalho?

Jessica se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. – Acho que não sou muito boa. Meu chefe obviamente não confia em mim; há alguns arquivos que ele não me deixa nem mesmo olhar.

– Você não foi contratada para manter a contabilidade em dia?

Jessica, que tinha ido trabalhar há três meses em uma loja local de carros usados logo ali na vizinhança, assentiu: – Eles fazem uma bagunça. Mas, toda vez que peço para ter acesso aos registros antigos, ele praticamente dá tapinhas na minha cabeça e me manda voltar para minha mesa como uma boa garotinha.

– Por que você não pede demissão?

A prima ergueu a caneca, inclinando a cabeça de forma que suas longas franjas caíram por sobre os lindos olhos cor de âmbar. Parecia que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. E, se Bella não estava enganada, aquilo era um rubor nascendo nas bochechas dela.

Um rubor. Caramba, Bella nem mesmo sabia se ela se lembrava de como era corar. A última vez em que as bochechas dela ficaram coradas por qualquer coisa além de maquiagem fora quando ela se queimara depois de ficar muito tempo se bronzeando no deque de um navio de um cruzeiro, há um ano.

Tentando esconder um sorriso, ela murmurou:

– Quem é ele?

A prima quase deixou a caneca cair.

– Hein?

– Ah, qual é, eu sei que tem um cara nessa história.

– Hum… bem.

– Pelo amor de Deus, você está olhando para uma mulher que costumava marcar dois encontros por noite, então simplesmente conte. Rindo, a prima contou.

– Há esse novo vendedor.

– Um vendedor de carros usados? – perguntou Bella ceticamente.

Franzindo a testa, Jessica questionou:

– Você quer ouvir ou não?

Bella fez uma mímica de "lábios selados" sobre a boca.

– O nome dele é Mike – continuou Jessica. – Mike Newton. E Marty o contratou há cerca de um mês. Ele é tão fofo, tem cabelos louros desgrenhados e imensos olhos azuis… bem, presumo que sejam grandes. Eles parecem maiores por causa dos óculos grossos que ele usa. Ela observava Bella, como se esperando por um comentário. Bella de algum modo deu um jeito de evitar fazer algum.

– Ele já vendeu mais carros do que qualquer um porque ele é simplesmente tão... fácil de conversar. Modesto. – Suspirando um pouco, Jessica acrescentou: – E tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo!

Bella nunca tinha ouvido a prima falar assim sobre um homem. Devia ser sério mesmo.

– Então… você saiu com ele?

Jessica balançou a cabeça e suspirou novamente, só que muito mais alto.

– Ele nunca nem mesmo notou que estou viva.

Bufando, Bella respondeu:

– Eu duvido disso. Você é adorável.

Jessica exibiu o lábio inferior em um beicinho.

– Ursinhos de pelúcia fofinhos são adoráveis. Eu quero ser… outra coisa.

Sexy. Era obviamente o que Jessica tinha em mente.

Bella espiou a prima, cogitando fazer uma transformação nela. Jessica tinha o básico, só precisava destacá-lo um pouco. Mas Bella não achava que Jessica precisava de muita coisa. Ela era tão discretamente bela, tão delicada e feminina… e o sujeito seria um idiota por querer mudá-la.

Então, mais uma vez, ela havia conhecido uma tonelada de caras, e poucos deles eram inteligentes de fato.

– Então o convide para sair. Faça com que ele note você.

– Eu não conseguiria.

– Só para tomar um café.

A prima mordeu o lábio.

– O que foi?

– Bem, ele me convidou para sair de fato uma vez, mas fiquei tão afobada e nervosa que disse a ele que eu não bebia café.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando diretamente para a caneca de tamanho industrial diante do rosto da prima, Bella resmungou:

– Mas não era um encontro – acrescentou Jessica. – Pelo menos, eu acho que não. – Soando frustrada, ela completou: – Talvez eu devesse fazer injeções de colágeno. Eu soube que homens gostam de lábios fartos.

Ridículo. A beleza de Jessica era do tipo natural e não precisava de porcarias falsas como aquelas que Bella vira outras dançarinas fazerem consigo mesmas. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer isso, ou ameaçasse arremessar a mão lotada de recheio de cheesecake em Jessica caso ela fizesse algo tão estúpido, ela ouviu a campainha da porta da frente tocar. Olhando para o relógio, Bella conteve um xingamento. Eram quase 17h, uma hora depois do horário de fechamento. Ela deveria ter se esquecido de trancar a porta depois que seus funcionários de meio período foram embora, e algum cliente aparecera para fazer um lanchinho.

Ela duvidava que houvesse muita coisa sobrando para servir. As manhãs eram o período mais movimentado, com clientela e transeuntes entrando para comprar doces e muffins. Desde que Bella surgira com a ideia de oferecer internet wi-fi gratuitamente para todos com laptops, alguns clientes se sentavam a uma das mesinhas de café e permaneciam até a hora de fechar. Eles bebiam muito café… e comiam muitos doces. Por volta de 16h, normalmente o balcão da Swan's estava vazio, conforme esse cliente tardio logo viria a descobrir.

– Olá? – chamou uma voz.

Agarrando uma toalha, Bella limpou as mãos e a jogou sobre o ombro.

– Já volto – disse à prima, enquanto seguia pelo pequeno corredor até o café. – Desculpe, estamos fechados para… – As palavras morreram nos lábios de Bella quando ela viu quem estava do outro lado do mostruário de vidro, tão lindo que ela quase cobriu os olhos para se proteger de toda a glória dele.

– Eu sei. – Ele deu de ombros levemente. – Mas a porta estava destrancada, então pensei que poderia aproveitar a oportunidade para vê-la caso você estivesse aqui.

Edward estava parado dentro do café, iluminado pelo sol de fim de tarde que adentrava pela vitrine da frente. A luz refletia nos olhos verdes dele, conferindo-lhes um brilho dourado que parecia irradiar calor. Ela podia senti-lo dali.

– Você me encontrou – murmurou ela.

– Você não precisou exatamente deixar uma trilha de migalhas, doçura… este lugar está aqui há séculos.

– Não me chame de doçura – rebateu ela.

Ele estendeu as mãos, as palmas expostas.

– Desculpe.

Mandando o próprio coração continuar a bater normalmente, Bella atirou a toalha no balcão, então cruzou os braços para encará-lo. – Você está tentando me dizer que sabia que eu estaria aqui porque você sabia quem eu era? Tente outra vez.

Edward pigarreou, desviando o olhar. Encolhendo-se envergonhado de um jeito fofo, ele disse: – Não, eu não reconheci você no início.

Então ele a reconhecera depois que ela fora embora?

– Emmett me disse quem você era.

O babaca.

– Desculpe por não ter reconhecido você. Faz muito tempo.

Não tempo suficiente para que ele fosse apagado da mente dela, isso era certo. Ela reconheceria Edward Cullen se trombasse nele vendada durante um apagão. Porque o perfume dele estava gravado em seu cérebro. E o corpo dela reagia de um jeito instintivo toda vez que ele estava por perto, de um jeito que não reagia a mais ninguém, nem mesmo a homens de quem ela fora íntima. Ele a deixava trêmula, desejosa, fraca e ávida, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim. Faz muito tempo – murmurou ela, passando para lavar as mãos na pequena pia atrás do balcão.

Droga, ela odiava o fato de ele deixá-la perturbada. Já havia conhecidos outros homens bonitos. Havia ido para a cama com outros homens bonitos. Talvez nenhum deles fosse tão forte e másculo, ou tão sensual.

Mas ela havia saído com atores e milionários lindos que desejavam mostrar que saíram com uma dançarina profissional capaz de levar a perna acima da cabeça. Nenhum deles a afetara do jeito como este.

– Preciso correr, Bella – disse uma voz. – Não quero… atrapalhar.

Bella quase tinha se esquecido de que Jessica estava na cozinha. Ao ver o sorriso no rosto da prima, ela suspirou de maneira frustrada e longamente. Pretendia utilizar Jessica como um pretexto ou, no mínimo como um cinto de castidade para mantê-la longe de atitudes estúpidas, como espalhar recheio de cheesecake sobre o corpo inteiro de Edward e então lamber tudo lentamente.

Mas a prima a estava socorrendo, antes de seguir em direção à saída.

– Bom ver você, Edward – disse ela.

Os três caíram então em uma conversa breve e casual, como a maioria das pessoas que havia crescido na vizinhança normalmente fazia. Exceto que Bella ainda não tinha redescoberto aquela camaradagem com todas as pessoas com quem tinha crescido. Enquanto os dois conversavam, Bella tentava recuperar a tranquilidade, obrigando-se a olhar para aquele sujeito do mesmo jeito que olhava para todos os outros. Como nada especial.

Sem chance. Ela não conseguia fazê-lo. Ele era especial.

Aquilo tinha que ser porque ele havia sido o primeiro homem que ela desejara. E o fato de nunca tê-lo fizera a intensidade da atração crescer. Sem um ápice, sem a explosão quando finalmente o possuísse e então o tirasse da cabeça, ela permaneceu em um processo lento de fervura do desejo por Edward durante anos.

_Então o possua e tire-o da sua cabeça._

Ah, a ideia era tentadora. Muito tentadora. Parte dela desejava desesperadamente convidá-lo para ir com ela ao hotel mais próximo e tomá-la até ela não conseguir nem fechar as pernas mais. Se ela tivesse garantias de que ele o faria, e que então se esqueceria do ocorrido, sem nunca esperar um repeteco e que nunca, nunca, contaria uma palavra a ninguém, ela cogitaria seriamente.

Mas não seria assim. Nem em um milhão de anos. Ela sabia que ele nunca nem mesmo a beijaria quando ela era menor de idade, nem mesmo se ela o sequestrasse e o mantivesse preso. Ele era um Cullen. Com toda a carga que o nome ostentava. A criação dele, a família e o próprio código moral significavam que ele nunca teria um encontro sexual descompromissado com a irmã caçula de sua cunhada. A filha do amigo do pai dele. A garota que morava no fim do quarteirão. De jeito nenhum. Ele era o tipo de sujeito que teria de estar namorando a mulher com quem dormia. Namoro, no estilo da vizinhança, com mãozinhas dadas, partidas de minigolfe, pizza no restaurante da família dele e doces no restaurante da família dela. Pacote completo. Que piada!

Não que ele a tivesse convidado para sair de fato. E se convidasse? Bem… aquilo poderia tê-la empolgado certa vez… anos atrás, quando ela realmente achava que a confeitaria, a família e o bairro de Little Italy eram todo o mundo do qual precisava. Agora, no entanto, aquilo só a deixava triste porque, conforme ela já havia percebido, namorar Edward era igual a se amarrar. E amarras poderiam muito bem sufocá-la.

– Bem, vejo você amanhã – disse Jessica, assim que saiu.

Bella nem mesmo notou que Jessica e Edward tinham acabado de conversar. Amaldiçoando a prima para que continuasse a socorrê-la, Bella pigarreou, prestes a dizer a ele que precisava voltar ao trabalho.

Ele falou primeiro:

– Então… você me perdoa?

– Sim, claro, não foi nada demais – respondeu ela, dando de ombros de maneira forçada.

Um sorriso ínfimo se formou nos lábios maravilhosos dele e os olhos verdes brilharam.

– Nada demais? Você pareceu bem furiosa.

Droga. Ele percebera.

– Eu não estava furiosa. Estava mais para… divertida.

– Claro. Foi por isso que fiquei com um hematoma no peito bem onde você me empurrou.

O queixo dela caiu e ela imediatamente começou a cuspir negações. Então viu o enorme sorriso dele.

– Você é um idiota.

– E um babaca – respondeu ele, o sorriso desaparecendo, embora a piscadela tenha permanecido.

– Eu realmente falo sério, Bells, desculpe por não ter reconhecido você. – Dando a volta no balcão para vê-la melhor, ele lançou um olhar vagaroso sobre ela. De baixo para cima. E então para baixo outra vez. – Mas você precisa me dar um desconto. Está bem diferente.

– Não sou mais viciada em bolinhos – rebateu ela.

– Você não era gorda.

– Eu era uma bolinha de meias cor-de-rosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– É que você estava com rostinho de criança da última vez que a vi. Uma menina. Agora você está… crescida.

– Absolutamente certo.

Ele não disse nada por um momento, ainda a observando enquanto se inclinava contra o balcão. A posição fazia a camiseta cinza dele se grudar mais aos ombros e peito, destacando o tamanho dele.

Deus, ele era grande! Mas, ainda assim, era estreito nas cinturas e esbelto nos quadris. Foram os quadris que capturaram a atenção dela, o jeito como o jeans desbotado e sem o cinto caía, o tecido macio abraçando os ângulos e contornos do corpo dele. Realmente não era justo um homem ser tão perfeito.

– Então… sobre nossa conversa na noite passada.

Quando olhava para ele, dominada pelo calor dele, ela mal conseguia se lembrar do próprio nome. Muito menos de qualquer conversa.

– Hein?

– O que você diz? Vai me dar seu telefone?

Deus, o que ela não teria dado para ouvir aquelas palavras dele há dez anos! Ou, diabos, até mesmo dois meses atrás… se ela por acaso tivesse dado de cara com ele na Times Square e ele tivesse proposto um encontro sensual de uma noite só em nome dos velhos tempos. Ninguém em Chicago jamais teria de saber o que houvera. Ela teria pulado sobre a oferta como um apostador em cima de um bilhete de loteria gratuito.

– Acho que não.

– Vamos lá, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Não sou um estranho perseguindo você. Nós nos conhecemos desde que éramos crianças.

Diabos, ele a conhecia desde que ela era criança. Desde a época em que o conhecera, Bella só enxergara o homem sensual, quente e glorioso. Mesmo que ele não tivesse mais do que 14 anos.

– Só uma noite, em nome dos velhos tempos?

Ele era tão tentador. Porque os velhos tempos dos quais ela se recordava eram aqueles quentes das fantasias dela. E o incidente no casamento. Ele acabara entre as pernas dela em ambos os casos.

– Bem…

Ele se movimentou novamente, aproximando-se mais, como se percebendo que ela estava vacilante.

Repousando a mão sobre o balcão, perto da dela, ele murmurou: – Sem pressão. Podíamos simplesmente pegar uma pizza.

Ela se remexeu, acabando com qualquer hesitação em potencial. A última coisa que pensaria em fazer seria uma refeição em público com Edward Cullen no restaurante da família dele. Não quando a irmã dela poderia ficar sabendo e contaria aos pais deles, que começariam a criar esperanças a respeito de Bella permanecer segura junto ao ninho, do mesmo jeito que eles ansiavam desesperadamente quando ela tinha 18 anos.

Sair de casa depois de concluir a escola havia sido uma luta. Ela era adulta, legalmente livre, mas mesmo assim precisara praticamente fugir para correr atrás de seu sonho de dançar profissionalmente. Especialmente porque era a única das filhas dos Swan que havia herdado o dom paterno na cozinha.

Provavelmente porque amava demais comida, conforme evidenciado por todas as fotos com cara de porquinho tiradas no jardim de infância ao Ensino Médio. O pai dela ficara arrasado por ela não desejar trabalhar com ele. Mas ela sabia que precisava fugir e aproveitar a oportunidade enquanto podia, ou arriscar se arrepender pelo restante de sua vida. Então Bella fora embora. Pegara um trem, determinada a permanecer longe até alimentar seu sonho de ser uma bailarina profissional com tudo que tinha a oferecer.

Conseguir fazê-lo no _Radio City Music Hall_ não acalmara os temores dos pais por ela estar "sozinha no mundo". Na verdade, apenas os aumentara, uma vez que perceberam que era improvável agora que ela fosse retornar um dia. Se eles soubessem o quanto a vida dela havia sido louca nos primeiros anos que passara sozinha, todos os temores seriam justificados. Como qualquer garota boazinha mantida sob rédeas curtas, ela sentira enorme prazer em quebrar todas as regras, uma vez que estava livre e era capaz de tomar decisões por conta própria. Especialmente quando tinha homens ao redor e dinheiro para fazer o que quisesse.

Fora bem louco. E também imprudente… Então, nos últimos dois anos, ela sossegara. Parara de festejar, de namorar, de desperdiçar dinheiro. Ela agora tinha uma boa reserva de dinheiro… a qual esperava utilizar para reestabelecer a vida em Nova York. Havia sido abordada sobre voltar a trabalhar no Radio City, como coreógrafa dessa vez. E sabia que provavelmente receberia a mesma oferta de outra companhia de dança moderna. Ou poderia dar aulas. Podia abrir a própria escola de dança… tinha dinheiro para, pelo menos, iniciar os negócios. Aquilo estava entre as coisas que ela andava cogitando fazer quando voltasse à realidade.

Os pais dela, entretanto, dariam qualquer coisa para que ela ficasse ali e nunca voltasse para a outra vida, aquela que não os incluía em ocasiões além dos telefonemas semanais e visitas duas vezes ao ano.

Namorar abertamente um sujeito da cidade, um amigo da família, iria aumentar as esperanças deles de forma injusta e dolorosa. Então ela não podia fazer isso. Antes que pudesse dizê-lo, no entanto, Edward se aproximou. Ficou próximo o suficiente para parar o coração de Bella.

– Você está uma bagunça – murmurou ele. Ele ergueu uma das mãos, tocando uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído sobre o rosto dela. Cerrando os dedos em volta dos fios, ele tirou lentamente o bocado de farinha, creme ou o que quer que, por acaso, estivesse ali.

O roçar das pontas dos dedos dele no maxilar dela quase a fez chorar. Quase a fez choramingar. Quase a fez se inclinar para frente e beijá-lo.

– Uma bagunça doce e deliciosa – completou ele, os dedos ainda entrelaçados aos cabelos dela. Ele lhe tocou o rosto, acariciando a pele como se nunca tivesse sentido algo tão delicado, tão macio. Todos os músculos no corpo dela ficaram quentes e maleáveis, até Bella se perguntar como ainda poderia estar de pé. Como se sentindo a fraqueza dela, Edward se aproximou ainda mais, deslizando um pé entre as pernas dela, deslizando uma das mãos até os cabelos embaraçados dela para lhe abarcar a cabeça.

– Preciso conferir a doçura do seu sabor – murmurou ele, soando tão indefeso quanto ela. – Ao menos uma vez… eu preciso provar você.

Puxando-a para si, ele se abaixou. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era louco e que não poderia evoluir, Bella se preparou para um beijo que desejava há mais de uma década. Ela havia chorado por causa daquela boca, fantasiara com aqueles lábios por mais noites do que era capaz de contar. E desejava aquele beijo. Deus, como ela desejava!

Mesmo que fosse tudo que ela pudesse receber dele. Mas, em vez de um simples beijo, do roçar suave da boca dele sobre a dela, ele a chocou ao provar seus lábios com a língua de imediato, saboreando-a, do jeito que havia dito que deveria fazer. Ela choramingou baixinho e de forma desamparada.

– Ah, muito doce – sussurrou ele, lambendo a fenda entre os lábios dela outra vez, exigindo audaciosamente sua entrada em vez de pedir por ela com um primeiro beijo mais tradicional, de lábios fechados.

Bella não podia negar aquilo a ele ou a si mesma. Com um gemido ávido, ela se abriu para ele, recebendo sua língua em uma troca profunda e sensual que ela sentia da cabeça à ponta dos dedos dos pés.

Ele achou o gosto dela doce. Ela achou que ele tinha gosto de um pecado irresistível. Ele era cálido e apimentado, a boca úmida no ponto certo para estimular o apetite dela. Quente no ponto certo para fazer a temperatura dela subir como um foguete. Ele afundou a outra mão nos cabelos dela e a puxou para si. Cedendo de encontro a ele, Bella se entregou ao prazer, perguntando-se como era possível algo ser tão bom quanto a dúzia de anos de sonhos havia lhe prometido que seria. Foi um beijo mais íntimo do que qualquer um ela já experimentara. Porque era como fazer amor. Era quente, sensual e poderoso. As línguas de ambos encontraram um ritmo em comum e se enredaram a ele quando os corpos derreteram juntos. Os mamilos dela doíam de desejo quando pressionavam o peito largo de Edward. Ela arqueou mais de encontro a ele, afastando as pernas para envolvê-lo intimamente, choramingando outra vez quando sentiu a ereção imensa.

Ele a desejava. Muito. Tanto quanto ela o desejava.

A percepção foi quase suficiente para assustá-la a ponto de ela fazer algo estúpido como interromper o beijo. Aquele era Edward, o cara que ela sempre desejara, quente, rijo e ávido por ela.

– Não diga "não" para mim, querida – sussurrou ele, quando finalmente, infelizmente, afastou a boca da dela. Ele se reposicionou para dar beijos pelo maxilar dela, e então pela pulsação latejante abaixo da orelha.

– Diga "sim".

_Sim, diga sim!, gritava uma voz._

Ah, ele era tão tentador. E ela o desejava desesperadamente, desejava que ele lhe arrancasse as roupas, que a encostasse no balcão e fizesse amor com ela bem ali em cima. Seria incrível, o ápice de todos os sonhos e fantasias secretas dela. Ela finalmente poderia dar fim a todos os anos de desejo inquieto e desesperado. Mas não seria o fim. Seria o início de alguma coisa, em vez do fim. Ele faria amor com ela de maneira incrível, faria com que chegasse lá com alguns poucos toques e mais alguns daqueles beijos incríveis, e ela se sentiria viva, feliz e completamente satisfeita pela primeira vez. Mas então ele iria querer levá-la para comer uma pizza. Ou sair com amigos. E ela se atolaria tão profundamente no pântano familiar e doméstico que nunca mais seria capaz de se libertar dele.

– Diga "sim", Bella – ordenou ele, sugando o lóbulo dela e mordiscando-o, uma mordidinha que ela sentiu nitidamente. – Dê-me seu telefone e vamos começar isso finalmente.

Começar isso. Começar tudo.

Ela simplesmente não podia fazê-lo. Bella sempre fora forte e determinada, e conseguia o que queria. Mas não podia ficar com ele. Não agora. Era tarde demais. Recuando-se num tranco, ela fez uma careta quando seus cabelos ficaram presos entre os dedos dele. Com a respiração ofegante, o corpo queixando-se pela injustiça, ela balançou a cabeça com veemência. Então se afastou, passando os braços em torno da própria cintura num gesto de autoproteção.

– Não.

Ele começou a acompanhá-la, os olhos verdes brilhando… predatórios.

– Você não está falando sério.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos.

– Sim. Estou – disse, com um chacoalhar firme de cabeça. – Agora, se me dá licença, estamos fechados e tenho trabalho a fazer na cozinha.

– Inspirando profundamente e se esforçando para manter a voz firme, ela acrescentou: – Quero que você vá embora.

* * *

**_No próximo, teremos mais de Rosa Escarlate..._**

**_Comentem e eu volto mais tarde. Que tal?_**

**_Bjos._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	5. Capitulo 04

**Capitulo 04**

.

Na primeira noite de trabalho no _Leather and Lace_, Edward apareceu de mau humor. Ele _estivera _de mau humor há dois dias, desde que Bella Swan arruinara seus esforços para se aproximar mais dela. A mulher era inacreditável. Dez anos atrás, ela poderia muito bem publicar um anúncio na tribuna declarando sua devoção a ele. Agora, não daria bola para ele nem se fosse o último homem do planeta.

Droga, ela estava agressiva. Será que ela sempre tinha sido daquele jeito? Edward havia imaginado que Bella se parecesse com Kate, pela irmã que ela havia sido. Mas, considerando que ele nunca a enxergara como mulher, apenas como uma criança bonitinha e apaixonada, ele nunca havia notado de verdade.

_Até agora_.

Ah, sim, agora ele notava. Ele havia notado tudo nela. E ainda não iria desistir. Não quando ela era a primeira coisa na qual ele pensava todas as manhãs e a estrela de seus sonhos todas as noites. Especialmente desde aquele beijo incrível que eles compartilharam. Quem teria imaginado que aquela garotinha bonitinha e chatinha com uma queda óbvia por ele iria se provar a mulher mais sensual e adorável que ele já conhecera?

Ele suspeitava ser capaz de beijá-la por horas. Agora sabia um pouco mais. E poderia beijá-la _pela eternidade_.

Depois que ela pedira que ele saísse da confeitaria na outra noite, ele resolvera jogar sujo, indo diretamente até Kate para pedir a ela que lhe desse o telefone da irmã. A cunhada tinha ficado feliz em favorecê-lo. Ela também fora mais do que sincera sobre o modo como Bella se sentia com relação a Edward nos velhos tempos.

Não que Edward precisasse dela para lhe contar sobre isso. Ele sempre fora bem ciente da situação… assim como todo mundo.

– Não mais – murmurou ele, enquanto estacionava sua caminhonete, que havia adquirido assim que retornara, há duas semanas, atrás da boate. Ele franziu a testa, perguntando-se o quanto estava sendo idiota agora por estar decepcionado por uma garota que tinha sido muito apaixonada por ele quando criança não lhe dar bola mais. Provavelmente bem idiota. Mas não podia evitar.

Saber que a pequena Bella tinha sido louca por ele fora uma constante durante a adolescência. Um fato. Simplesmente mais um pedaço da realidade dele.

Certamente nada que ele jamais tirara vantagem ou utilizara para constrangê-la. Tinha sido algo simplesmente… bonitinho, pensar que havia uma garota por aí rabiscando o nome dele no caderno da escola. Inocente. Singelo.

Deus, ele odiava o fato daquela garota não olhar para ele agora! Principalmente porque achava não ter feito nada para merecer a frieza dela.

Não, ele não a havia reconhecido. Mas também não tinha reconhecido o garoto que entregava jornais e que agora administrava uma banca de revistas na esquina. Ou alguns dos caras com quem já havia jogado basquete no colégio .

Emmett, no entanto, achava que ele merecia o desprezo, _sim_. E não porque não a havia reconhecido, mas porque havia contado com os sentimentos de infância dela para lhe dar uma vantagem com a Bella adulta.

Diabos, talvez ele estivesse certo. Talvez Edward não devesse tê-la provocado, não devesse ter se mostrado tão seguro com relação a ela. Ele conhecia mulheres o suficiente para saber como elas se sentiam quando a conquista era tomada como certa. Ele devia tê-la levado para jantar antes de beijá-la como se necessitasse do ar nos pulmões dela para continuar vivendo.

Ele precisava recomeçar com Bella. Começar lentamente, do mesmo jeito que faria com qualquer outra mulher que tivesse acabado de conhecer. Poderia não ser fácil. Porque ela já o havia afetado mais do que qualquer mulher que já conhecera. Ele sonhara com ela durante a semana, pensara nela, desviara de seu caminho para passar pela confeitaria na esperança de trombar nela.

– A mesa foi virada, definitivamente – murmurou ele em voz alta, quando passou pela entrada reservada aos empregados nos fundos da boate. – O que, provavelmente, é o que ela quer. Sim, ela poderia estar jogando com ele por vingança.

Mas, de algum modo, Edward não achava que fosse esse o caso.

Ela não fora capaz de esconder seus sentimentos atrás daqueles olhos castanhos incrivelmente expressivos. Embora o tivesse mandado embora depois do beijo, ela ainda o desejava. Mas algo a estava impedindo de fazer qualquer coisa a respeito.

Ele só precisava descobrir o que era.

– Edward, você chegou bem na hora! – O dono da boate, um sujeito robusto e amável com uma gargalhada gostosa de Papai Noel, saiu de seu escritório e estendeu a mão.

Edward o cumprimentou.

– Senhor Black.

– Pode me chamar de Harry.

– Harry, então. Obrigado mais uma vez pela oportunidade.

O outro homem sacudiu uma das mãos despreocupadamente.

– Seu irmão mais velho é um dos poucos empreiteiros honestos que conheci nesta cidade. Fez um trabalho maravilhoso a um preço justo. E, se ele diz que você está apto para o trabalho, eu confio nele completamente.

Edward já havia pagado uma cerveja ao irmão, Jacob, em agradecimento por arranjar aquela entrevista.

– Toda a papelada está pronta, suas informações batem exatamente com o que Jacob disse – falou Harry, enquanto gesticulava em direção a uma cadeira em seu escritório. – Agora, nossas necessidades com relação a você estão claras?

Edward assentiu.

– Vocês tiveram problemas recentemente?

Harry tamborilou os dedos na escrivaninha e confirmou:

– A _Rosa_ tem causado uma agitação. Os homens querem vê-la e têm havido alguns _incidentes_.

Edward enrijeceu instintivamente, embora não tivesse conhecido a mulher ainda.

– Incidentes?

– Nada muito sério, graças a Deus. Mas alguns roubos, invasores de camarim. Alguns registros incômodos. – Harry balançou a cabeça, parecendo desgostoso. – Não consigo imaginar nenhum homem dizendo coisas tão brutas como aquelas para qualquer mulher. Mas ela levou na esportiva. – Olhando incisivamente, ele acrescentou: – Esse é um dos motivos pelo qual contratei você… Ela tende a não levar esses incidentes a sério. E eu quero que outra pessoa os leve.

– Levarei – respondeu Edward, confiante nas próprias palavras.

Harry assentiu, obviamente convencido.

– Fora isso, não há muitos problemas em geral. Um sujeito teria de estar bêbado como um gambá ou simplesmente ser burro para achar que poderia ir atrás de uma das garotas, sob o risco de tomar umas pancadas dos seguranças. Mas não permitimos que ninguém fique bêbado como um gambá em meu estabelecimento. – Ele riu. – E sujeitos burros não podem pagar para entrar nele.

Aquilo não era uma surpresa. Quando Edward fora até lá na semana anterior, ele havia notado a aura luxuosa da boate. Longe de ser decadente ou sombrio, como a maioria dos clubes de strip-tease, aquele lugar era elegantemente confortável, desde a mobília de couro às peças de arte emolduradas nas paredes. Os preços refletiam o ambiente; aquele não era um lugar para se beber cerveja depois do expediente.

– Eu queria apresentar você à _Rosa_, mas ela telefonou e disse que vai chegar um pouco mais tarde hoje. Não creio que vá haver tempo antes da primeira apresentação dela.

Edward enrijeceu, percebendo que logo estaria vendo a mulher por trás da máscara. De algum modo, durante os últimos dias, quando estava tão concentrado em Bella, ele não deixara o pensamento da stripper sensual lhe invadir a mente. No entanto, ao saber que estava prestes a vê-la outra vez, ele não pôde evitar se lembrar do jeito como ela o fizera se sentir no último fim de semana.

Excitado. Ávido. Desejoso.

_Assim como qualquer mulher nua sensual depois de um longo período de seca._

– Ela é uma coisa! Eu percebi no último fim de semana.

Harry Black deu de ombros.

– Sim, ela é realmente atraente, mas tem algo de especial nela mesmo quando não está no palco. Tem uma cabeça boa… é esperta. Mas isso não significa que eu não me preocupe com ela. Ela poderia se meter em encrencas.

Edward certamente conseguia compreender isso. Considerando o quanto se sentira atraído por ela, ele era capaz de enxergar como um homem muito mais desesperado poderia reagir à performance sensual dela.

– Ela não vai gostar de eu estar contratando alguém para cuidar especificamente dela – alertou Harry. – Então vamos deixar isso entre nós, certo? Até onde ela sabe, você é apenas mais um segurança.

– Tudo bem. – Na verdade, estava mais do que bem.

Ele desejava o mínimo de interação possível com a mulher que deveria estar protegendo. Não que ele estivesse verdadeiramente preocupado sobre o efeito que ela causava nele… fora coisa de momento, só isso. Ele estava dizendo isso a si mesmo há dois dias. E também estava ignorando o fato de que nenhuma das strippers que vira naquela noite causara tanta taquicardia em seu coração lento.

Só _ela_.

Conhecê-la iria resolver isso, ele tinha certeza. Ela usava uma máscara, o que significava que o visual dela se resumia ao que havia do pescoço para baixo. Ela provavelmente teria olhos apagados, ou dentes tortos, ou um nariz adunco. Ou uma voz de caminhoneiro. Ou soltaria roncos quando estivesse rindo. Haveria algum problema. Algo que iria quebrar o encanto. E seria o fim do interesse dele. Sem dúvida nenhuma.

_Rosa Escarlate_ viu o homem de cabelos escuros vestido de preto no instante em que espiou pelas cortinas no palco. E, no instante em que o viu, reconhecendo-o imediatamente por causa da altura e do poder de seu corpo nas sombras, seu coração começou a bater mais forte.

_Ele havia voltado. Por __ela__._

Era a primeira noite em que ela estava de volta à boate desde o último domingo à noite, quando o vira pela primeira vez durante sua performance mais recente no palco. Inexplicavelmente, ela suspeitava que fosse a primeira noite de volta dele também. Quando perguntou para as outras dançarinas a respeito dele, todas negaram ter visto tal sujeito na boate durante as últimas cinco noites.

Ela o havia atraído de volta. E, exatamente como ele, o pensamento de que ele pudesse estar ali na multidão outra vez esta noite havia conseguido atraí-la também.

Não que ela precisasse de muita coisa para atrair alguém. Ela amava o que fazia. Certamente ganhava vida enquanto se movimentava sob um holofote. O fato de as roupas estarem caindo do corpo enquanto ela o fazia era totalmente circunstancial.

Ela sinceramente não se importava.

– Ele voltou – sussurrou ela, quase saltitando na ponta dos pés, tão empolgada que mal conseguia se manter de pé.

Não apenas empolgada. _Aliviada_.

Porque, embora o tivesse visto apenas a distância, já se sentia incrivelmente atraída por ele. Ele havia sido uma distração maravilhosa do _outro _homem que vinha ocupando seus pensamentos ultimamente. O único que ela não podia ter.

Ela começou a sorrir, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez em dias, um pouco otimista. Trabalhar na boate era sua única saída, sua única fuga da vida que quisera tanto evitar ao retornar para Chicago. Ela amava aqueles finais de semanas secretos, pecaminosos. E, agora que havia percebido que havia outro homem, capaz de lhe causar um tipo de desejo instantâneo e ávido dentro dela, Bella Swan sentia que aqueles fins de semana iriam simplesmente demorar a chegar.

– Você não é o único homem em Chicago, Edward Cullen – sussurrou ela, enquanto a equipe terminava de limpar o palco para seu número solo que era sua marca registrada.

Quando ela vira o anúncio pedindo dançarinas para uma boate de Chicago destinada a cavalheiros pela primeira vez, Bella não se iludira sobre as implicações do cargo. Ela não era uma jovem bailarina ingênua que aparecera para um teste de dança só para ficar chocada diante da ideia de tirar as roupas para um monte de homens.

Bella havia tirado suas roupas para muitos homens. Algumas vezes, até mesmo para grupos deles. Não era como se as Rockettes dançassem vestidas com um monte de peças. E, durante os três meses em que atuara com Companhia de Dança Moderna de Manhattan, ela fizera duas performances de nu artístico. A dança que ela fazia no _Leather and Lace_ não era _exatamente _artística. Mas ela não ficava _exatamente _nua também. Afinal, nunca tirava sua calcinha fio dental.

Sim, sua plateia em Chicago estava mais atrás de excitação sexual do que estímulos culturais. Mas, honestamente, a julgar pelo modo como alguns aficionados por dança moderna vinham para os bastidores e tentavam conquistar as dançarinas, ela imaginava que as motivações eram, em essência, exatamente as mesmas.

Dançar era dançar. Depois do prognóstico terrível que recebera após a cirurgia por causa do ligamento cruzado anterior torcido, ela não se importava com o local onde estava se apresentando, ou com o que estava vestindo ao fazê-lo.

Honestamente, agora, depois de ter sentido o gostinho, ela percebeu que não poderia ter escolhido local melhor. Porque ali, escondida, atrás de uma máscara de veludo vermelho, ela estava livre para ser tudo que Bella Swan da famosa confeitaria da Rua Taylor não era.

_Sexual. Desinibida.__Livre._

Antes de ela ao menos arrastar a mente para ficar em prontidão, foi apresentada à plateia e a música começou. Bella seguiu para o palco, dançando para si e somente para si, como sempre fazia, deixando as pétalas caírem pelo caminho. Ela permanecia acima de tudo, alheia até mesmo ao dinheiro que estava sendo arremessado ao palco; a equipe iria recolhê-lo quando ela terminasse. Ela também ignorava os arfares e olhares ávidos da multidão. Exceto o olhar ávido de um homem. O dele ela queria ver, embora fosse se mostrar tarefa difícil, com ele parado na área mais escura do lugar e com ela quase cega pelo holofote. Mas, quando a coreografia a obrigou a se movimentar para a direita, na frente do palco, mais perto do bar e _dele_, ela arriscou e deu uma olhada.

E quase caiu do palco.

_Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai me Deus! _

Ela perdeu o ritmo da música e se embaralhou nos próprios pés. Também precisou retirar algumas pétalas e mudar alguns compassos cedo demais para tentar encobrir sua falha. Porque, naquele lampejo breve, quando a luz o atingiu bem em cheio, ela reconheceu o rosto, aqueles ombros, aquele cabelo.

Era Edward Cullen quem estava ao lado do bar. Edward era o mesmo estranho moreno e sombrio que tinha feito o sangue dela bombear nas veias, latejar entre as pernas, tanto na semana passada, quando ela o vira ali pela primeira vez, quando alguns instantes atrás, quando ela dera uma olhada nele outra vez.

_O desgraçado. Será que ela nunca iria se livrar dele?_

Será que nenhum homem um dia iria fazê-la experimentar aquele sentimento louco/excitado/ávido toda vez que estivesse nas imediações? E o que diabos, ele estava fazendo ali, afinal? Pior… o que ele iria fazer se descobrisse que ela, a mulher que o havia expulsado da confeitaria dois dias atrás, era a _Rosa Escarlate_?

Com a mente dominada pelas ramificações da presença de Edward, Bella finalizou seu número. Assim que acabou, disparou para trás das cortinas e enfiou os braços em um roupão curto de seda que estava pendurado nos bastidores. Mal notando a presença dos membros da equipe, que imediatamente seguiram para rearrumar o palco para mais dançarinas típicas, ela desceu correndo a escadaria que dava para seu camarim particular.

Normalmente, todas as dançarinas dividiam um, e Bella não era nenhuma diva que exigia um espaço particular. Porém, o dono do _Leather and Lace_ insistira em lhe dar um cômodo particular, do tamanho de um armário de casacos, por levar muito a sério a proteção da identidade de Bella. Uma vez que ele percebera o quanto o "mistério" em torno da _Rosa Escarlate _melhorava a reputação da boate, e trazia mais clientes.

Antes que ela pudesse entrar, ouviu a voz dele:

– Aí está você! Espere um segundo, quero que você conheça alguém.

Ela não estava em condições de conhecer ninguém, especialmente um dos primos de Harry ou um de seus velhos amigos de pescaria. Sempre havia alguém pronto para recorrer às velhas amizades ou relações de parentesco para conhecer as dançarinas.

Vendo pelo lado positivo, Harry era tão protetor quanto um papai urso, e as apresentações nunca iam além daquele aperto de mão breve ou de um autógrafo.

Grudando-se a um sorriso impessoal por trás da máscara que ela ainda não tinha tirado, Bella se virou.

– Este é Edward Cullen. Acabei de contratá-lo para reforçar nossa segurança.

Bella desabou contra a parede. Se não estivesse lá, ela simplesmente teria caído sobre o piso de ladrilhos, mas felizmente o ombro pousou em um painel duro de madeira em vez disso e a manteve em posição vertical. Era mais do que o coração dela aguentava. Percorreu seu corpo e pousou em algum lugar perto de seu estômago, que agora estava revirando de ansiedade.

– Esta é…

– _Rosa_ – interrompeu ela rapidamente, cortando Harry antes que ele pudesse dizer seu nome verdadeiro. Ela pigarreou, buscando o tom rouco e sensual que sempre usava quando cumprimentava os fãs nos bastidores do Radio City. Aquele bem diferente da voz que Edward tinha ouvido na confeitaria há dois dias.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo. Ele estendeu a mão. Ela a segurou. O tempo não parou nem nada assim, e o piso não curvou sob os pés dela. Mas, droga, o toque dele era _gostoso_.

Ele tinha mãos grandes e fortes. Mãos competentes de um soldado. Elas eram capazes de força bruta. No entanto, igualmente capazes, ela sabia, de cuidados ternos. Como quando as mãos dele a ajudaram a colocar seu vestido horroroso de dama de honra no lugar, e então delicadamente a ergueram à pista de dança e de volta à valsa tantos anos atrás.

– O irmão de Edward, Jacob Cullen, mandou-o para cá. Você se lembra dele, não lembra? Ele fez todo do trabalho no andar de cima. Você o conheceu no mês passado.

Sim, ela o havia conhecido… e tinha sido muito mais complicado do que este encontro com Edward, que quase não conseguia ver nada do rosto dela por causa da máscara. Ela mal teve tempo de se enfiar atrás de um biombo antes de ficar cara a cara com o irmão mais velho de Edward.

Agora ela precisava se perguntar… será que Jacob a vira? Será que a reconhecera? E será que agora estava bancando o senhor Protetor da Vizinhança ao enviar o irmão caçula para vigiar a garota que morava no quarteirão?

É possível. Deus a poupasse dos homens italianos.

Uma vantagem: ele não havia contado para Garrett. Porque de jeito nenhum seu cunhado super protetor iria deixar de discutir sobre o novo emprego de Bella. Ele iria até ela com um sermão de irmão mais velho sobre como ela simplesmente precisava desistir agora, imediatamente, se não o quanto antes. Ou isso ou contaria a Kate, que teria um colapso escandaloso sobre o que os vizinhos iriam pensar.

– Harry, ajude! Tem um diretor de empresa à porta dizendo que tinha reserva para dez pessoas – berrou uma voz desvairada, do topo das escadarias. A recepcionista que ficava no balcão de entrada desceu três degraus ruidosamente e o viu, o alívio evidente no rosto dela. – Você precisa subir aqui.

Resmungando, Harry deu de ombros para Edward como se pedisse desculpas.

– É o seguinte, por que você não conversa com a… _Rosa_… e pega uma ideia de como é a rotina e agenda das dançarinas, e então me encontra lá em cima em meia hora?

Edward assentiu enquanto ambos observaram Harry se afastar. Bem, Edward observou Harry. Bella observou Edward.

Ela não havia notado no início, estava exausta demais, mas Edward parecia tenso. Os músculos do pescoço dele estavam duros como pedra, o maxilar estava projetado rigidamente. Sob a camiseta preta pecaminosamente apertada, os ombros largos estavam enquadrados em postura militar e as mãos estavam cerradas nas laterais do corpo.

_Interessante._

Se ela tivesse que adivinhar, diria que ele não estava particularmente feliz em conhecê-la. Era como se ele desgostasse dela abertamente… o que não fazia muito sentido. O único motivo que ele poderia ter para _já _não gostar dela era tê-la reconhecido de algum modo. Tê-la encarado nos olhos, revelados por trás da máscara, e ter visto algo familiar. Ou ter ouvido alguma nota na voz dela que já tivesse ouvido. Ele certamente não parecera feliz com a Bella-confeiteira quando ela praticamente o expulsara da confeitaria na outra noite, e imaginara que ele tivesse se convencido de que ela era, na melhor das hipóteses, uma irritante, e, na pior, uma provocadora completa.

Mas se ele olhara para ela e enxergou apenas uma completa estranha… Do que ele poderia não gostar nela depois de conhecê-la durante dois minutos? Edward não era do tipo que julgava as pessoas. Ela não conseguia enxergá-lo trabalhando ali se ele tivesse algum tipo de problema com mulheres tirando a roupa.

Além disso, o desgosto dele parecia pessoal, direcionado apenas a ela. Ele estava perfeitamente bem com Harry.

– Então hoje é sua primeira noite? – perguntou ela, mantendo o tom grave e rouco. Ela soava sensual, excitante, mas isso não podia ser evitado. Ela precisava disfarçar a voz, pelo menos até ter certeza se Edward a reconhecera. Ou se tinha sido avisado pelo irmão.

– Sim.

– Gostou da boate?

Ele deu de ombros, evasivamente.

– Vamos lá, você não está chocado, está? Imagino que tenha estado em lugares assim no mundo todo. Ele semicerrou os olhos verdes.

– Como sabe que viajei pelo mundo?

Opa! Isso foi estúpido. Ela simplesmente entregara sua mão de cartas.

– Quero dizer… você tem um tipo militar, com o cabelo e esse estilo de soldado com roupa toda preta. Estou certa?

Ele assentiu uma vez, nem um pingo irredutível. Bella precisou se obrigar a não reagir a todo aquele calor masculino intenso e latente. Edward estava adoravelmente sexy quando estivera flertando com ela e tentando conquistá-la. E incrivelmente sensual quando a seduzira com seu beijo. Agora… quando estava todo misterioso, profissional, estava absolutamente devastador. Perigoso, quase, e, embora ela nunca o tivesse temido, não pôde evitar um pequeno calafrio.

Se ele escolhesse beijá-la agora, não seria com persuasão doce e sensual. Seria com uma fome crua, avassaladora. Ela queria aquele tipo de beijo dele.

– Vi você aqui no último fim de semana – disse ela, sem nem mesmo perceber que estava admitindo tal coisa até as palavras deixarem sua boca. Aquilo provavelmente não era inteligente. Ela precisava manter a vantagem ali, e deixar Edward sabendo que ela estivera ciente da presença dele desde a primeira olhada não era um bom jeito de fazer isso.

– Vim para conversar com Harry sobre o emprego.

– E você me observou dançar. – Ela o desafiava a negar.

Ele meneou a cabeça uma vez. A mandíbula enrijeceu.

– Gostou?

– Você é talentosa.

Ah, se ele ao menos soubesse…

– Você não… está desconfortável perto de mim, está? – perguntou ela, tentando não rir. – Quero dizer, tendo visto _tanto _de mim…?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Os ombros tencionaram.

– Isto é um trabalho, senhorita…

– _Rosa_ serve.

– Como quiser. O ponto é, quero manter você… todas vocês… em segurança. O que significa que precisamos implementar alguns novos procedimentos de segurança. – Edward soava impessoal, mas todos os movimentos ou flexões do corpo dele gritavam que seu tom era uma mentira. Ele definitivamente estava reagindo a ela, e Bella apostaria dinheiro que aquilo nada tinha a ver com ele saber a verdadeira identidade dela. Se ele soubesse quem ela era, nunca permaneceria rígido e inflexível, tentando manter a atitude profissional. Ele também a estaria seduzindo, terminando o que havia começado no outro dia, ou mais, estaria dando um sermão por ela estar fazendo algo tão fora do papel de uma boa garota italiana da vizinhança.

Não. Ele não sabia quem ela era. De jeito nenhum.

Então, por que estava sendo tão duro e áspero, isso ela realmente não sabia.

– Você gostaria de entrar enquanto me troco? – perguntou ela, gesticulando para a porta fechada atrás de si. Tinha uma estrelinha cafona de papel alumínio grudada nela, uma brincadeira das outras dançarinas, que se mostraram notavelmente receptivas depois de uma semana ou duas. Considerando que a clientela havia aumentado significativamente desde que ela estava dançando ali, Bella imaginara que todas estivessem se beneficiando do "mistério" da _Rosa Escarlate_.

Ele hesitou apenas por um instante. Então assentiu. – Claro.

Abrindo a porta, Bella entrou e o conduziu atrás de si.

– Desculpe pela bagunça.

O espaço estava cheio de coisas, e um espelho cercado por luzes brilhantes cobria uma parede inteira. Uma bancada longa e robusta, grudada na parede, percorria a extensão do cômodo, reduzindo o espaço no piso a um corredor de cerca de um metro. A bancada estava coberta com maquiagens e produtos para cabelo.

Isso sem mencionar as calcinhas fio-dental e adesivos de mamilos.

Ele os viu aquilo e corou, desviando o olhar rapidamente. Remexendo-se desconfortavelmente, ele recuou um mínimo, mas foi detido pela porta, que Bella havia fechado atrás dele. Um músculo latejou na bochecha e ele cruzou os braços imensos apertadamente. Com os pés levemente separados, parecia um capitão robusto e impassível parado no convés de um navio. Inacessível, indestrutível, imperturbável.

Só que ele _não era _inacessível. Porque ela notara aquele olhar para suas roupas íntimas sensuais e cintilantes. E a reação dele a elas.

Foi então que Bella começou a captar uma vaga ideia do que o estava perturbando. Não era uma questão de gostar ou não gostar dela. Ou de tê-la reconhecido ou não. Ele a desejava. Ele simplesmente _sabia _disso. Edward queria fazer sexo com uma estranha, uma stripper, e não gostava de ver aquela característica em si. Ele não gostava daquela fraqueza. Ela podia praticamente ouvir os pensamentos dele agora; afinal, tinha sido criada exatamente nos mesmos moldes que ele. Não era bom. Não era legal. Não se encaixava na imagem saudável da vizinhança da infância.

Era, no entanto, muito honesto. E, apesar do jeito como _ele _se sentia a respeito, Bella gostava muito daquilo. Aliás, ela _adorava _o fato de ele desejá-la. Não tanto quanto adorava o fato de ele ter desejado Bella, a garota invisível, mas bem perto disso.

Tentando esconder o sorriso, ela foi até um biombo e deslizou o roupão de seda pelos ombros. Atirando-o por cima do biombo, murmurou:

– Você não está… desconfortável aqui comigo, está?

Ele não respondeu no início. Olhando para o espelho, ela viu o reflexo dele… o viu balançar a cabeça. Então ele pigarreou, respondendo em voz alta:

– Estou bem.

Ele estava virado para a parede, longe do biombo, longe do espelho, o que provavelmente era uma coisa boa, considerando que o reflexo percorria todo o

espaço, até a parede oposta… mesmo do lado de dentro do biombo. Se ele olhasse naquele espelho, a tela iria se provar completamente supérflua. Ele havia visto cada pedacinho dela… exceto o rosto ainda mascarado.

Ela se demorou trocando de roupa.

– Isso é bom. Se você vai trabalhar aqui, creio que vai ter que se acostumar a ver _muita coisa _de nossas colegas de trabalho. – Ela lambeu os lábios e quase ronronou quando acrescentou: – Muito mais do que veria em um emprego normal.

– Não fico chocado tão facilmente – murmurou ele.

_Vire-se e veremos._

Mas ele não se virou. Que droga!

– Podemos conversar sobre sua rotina, sobre como conduz seu trabalho, a que horas normalmente chega?

Abaixando-se, ela tirou a calcinha fio-dental, e então se aprumou e a pendurou sobre o biombo, respondendo às perguntas dele enquanto se despia. Não tirou os olhos dele em nenhum momento, aguardando para que se virasse, imaginando como ele arregalaria os olhos e como o queixo cairia quando percebesse que podia ver todos os movimentos dela através do espelho.

Ele permaneceu na mesma posição; no entanto, o lampejo de movimento deve ter chamado a atenção do olhar dele. Porque o olhar dele se deslocou, rapidamente, quase imperceptivelmente, mas ele definitivamente olhou.

Ela observava o reflexo dele, vendo o jeito como o corpo dele tencionava cada vez mais. As calças pretas destacavam a rigidez das coxas musculosas e daquele traseiro firme. Embora ele não tivesse emitido som algum, baixou a cabeça e a balançou lentamente, o desespero emanando dele, ainda que permanecesse completamente calado. O triunfo a dominou quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava louco por ela. E desesperado para resistir.

Bella continuou a fazer hora enquanto vestia uma calcinha minúscula, não muito maior do que o fio dental que acabara de descartar. Então acrescentou um sutiã de renda combinando, com decote baixo, quase nos mamilos. Não era o tipo de lingerie que alguém esperaria de uma confeiteira… era o tipo de coisa sedosa que ela usava sob as roupas para lembrá-la de que ela _não _era uma doce aspirante a _Betty Crocker_.

Em meio a tudo aquilo, Bella foi cuidadosa para não deslocar a máscara. Ela também foi cuidadosa para manter as extensões capilares presas por grampos. Elas levavam seus cabelos castanho na altura dos ombros até o meio das costas, e acrescentavam mechas avermelhadas que combinavam bem com sua apresentação de dança. Se ele a reconhecesse, o jogo chegaria ao fim. E, agora, Bella estava gostando demais daquele jogo para permitir que terminasse. Particularmente porque havia começado a enxergar exatamente agora como ele poderia ser jogado.

Sem regras. Sem restrições. No anonimato completo.

Na figura da _Rosa Escarlate_, ela poderia tê-lo, possuí-lo, completamente livre das repercussões que iria cercá-la caso ela ousasse fazer tal coisa como Isabella Swan. Ela poderia fazer um sexo incrível com ele, o suficiente para tirar o desejo profundamente enraizado que sentia em seu organismo para sempre, e então ir embora, sem ninguém jamais saber da verdade.

A pergunta era: será que ela conseguiria esquecer?

Captando um movimento, Bella percebeu que Edward finalmente tinha se virado. Ele estava segurando a maçaneta da porta do camarim, a boca aberta como se estivesse prestes a dizer que estava saindo. Então ele olhou em direção ao espelhou e a viu. As defesas de Edward desabaram. Ele pareceu totalmente indefeso quando a devorou completamente com os olhos. Um desejo visível, primitivo e urgente emanou dele em ondas quase tangíveis.

E naquele momento Bella soube.

Ela finalmente iria ter o homem que havia desejado durante metade de sua vida.

* * *

**_Bella fica sem pudores quando encarna a Rosa, mas acho que ela vai ter uma surpresa..._**

**_Bjos e até amanhã._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	6. Capitulo 05

**Capitulo 05**

.

Ele nunca devia ter ido até lá. Nunca deveria ter entrado em uma salinha com uma mulher que já fazia a cabeça dele girar e o corpo retesar em expectativa.

Uma mulher que ele _deveria _estar protegendo de sujeitos que já a haviam ameaçado.

Edward estivera lidando bem com as coisas até agora.

Mesmo enquanto observava as dançarinas se apresentarem, enquanto estava observando a apresentação _dela_, ele se sentira no controle da situação. Sim, ela o afetava. Qualquer homem que não fosse afetado pela _Rosa Escarlate_ só podia ter sido castrado ou ter nascido sem libido. Mas o efeito que ela causava era puramente físico, não mental, não emocional. Na cabeça dele, ele ainda só enxergava uma mulher. Desejava uma mulher. E essa mulher era Isabella Swan.

Ele estava se sentindo tranquilo e confiante quando Harry o levara ao andar de baixo para conhecê-la. Um pouco daquela confiança desaparecera quando ele se aproximara dela o suficiente para sentir o perfume sutil e delicado que ela usava, tão em desacordo com o ambiente e com a profissão dela. A tranquilidade dele pulara pela janela quando ela o conduzira ao pequeno camarim, onde ele se sentira como um urso preso em uma cabine telefônica.

E agora… isto… vê-la no espelho?

_Loucura._

Ele a havia visto quase nua no palco e ela o surpreendera. Agora, de pertinho, ela o enlouquecia. Mesmo vestindo algo que poderia se passar por roupa em uma praia ensolarada, ela era tão sedutora quanto havia sido durante sua dança nua.

Ela era alta e curvilínea, delicada e de tirar o fôlego. Os seios fartos estavam contidos por um sutiã que abarcava a parte de baixo, mas deixava a parte superior quase nua. O decote caía sobre a costura e as pontas morenas e rijas dos mamilos investiam de encontro à renda branca, exigindo atenção.

Todos os homens no ambiente no andar de cima haviam visto os seios dela há alguns minutos, mas agora, de perto, Edward era capaz de apreciar verdadeiramente a perfeição deles. O quão perfeitamente eles se encaixariam nas mãos dele, o quão deliciosos os mamilos dela seriam de encontro à língua dele.

Edward inspirou fundo, deixando sua atenção se voltar mais para baixo. O olhar roçou sobre o umbigo, sobre a cintura delgada. E se demorou nos quadris generosos destacados pelas marquinhas brancas, as tiras da calcinha, fixadas de cada lado. O elástico da calcinha patinava pela pele clara, de aparência frágil, logo abaixo do quadril. Um pequeníssimo tufo de belos cachos castanhos espiava por sobre o topo deles, a sombra escura atrás da seda branca sendo tudo o que ele podia ver do restante. Aquilo era _mais _do que ela havia revelado na dança, e todas as células masculinas no corpo dele reagiram à visão gloriosa. O batimento cardíaco dele acelerou, e ele engoliu em seco, a boca inundando de desejo. Sua ereção saltou em fúria contra o zíper para se libertar. A bancada interferia no restante da visão, deixando-o dopado de curiosidade enquanto sua mente preenchia as lacunas com o que ele não estava vendo. Aquelas longas pernas. Ela possuía pernas que poderiam envolvê-lo duas vezes, pelo que ele conseguira reparar durante a dança.

Era fácil demais se imaginar erguendo-a sobre aquela superfície robusta e longa, abrindo as pernas dela e então colocando uma cadeira para sentar-se entre elas. Ele a empurraria para trás, então colocaria os joelhos dela sobre seus ombros. Mergulhando a cabeça para uma exploração mais completa, ele provaria aquelas belas curvas e as dobras reluzentes que elas escondiam. Ele iria satisfazê-la completamente, devorá-la até o próprio rosto ficar molhado com a umidade da excitação dela. Ele acalmaria seu desejo e então se concentraria apenas nela, dando a si um longo tempo antes de olhar para cima para observar o prazer no rosto dela quando o orgasmo a atingisse.

Mas, na visão, ele não via o rosto mascarado de uma estranha. Era o rosto de Bella. Aquela estranha o excitara. Bella era a mulher que ele desejava para fazê-lo se sentir completo.

Ele precisava sair dali. Agora. Porque, mesmo com Bella o dispensando, mesmo não tendo absolutamente nada entre eles, ela ainda era a mulher que ele realmente desejava. Aquela com quem ele sonharia esta noite, tendo se aliviado em uma ejaculação agora ou não.

Ele poderia ir para a cama com aquela estranha… e poderia até mesmo ser bom. Mas não daria fim ao desejo dele. E com certeza iria complicar as coisas em seu novo emprego. Logicamente, ele sabia de tudo isso. O bom filho dos Cullen que não conseguia se imaginar levando uma mulher como aquela para conhecer sua família tradicional já deveria ter se mandado dali há muito tempo.

Alguma coisa o fez ficar. Talvez fosse o _outro _Edward. Aquele que se tornara predatório no campo de batalha e entediado no mundo real. Aquele que fora dispensado pela mulher relutante que ansiava e que estava cara a cara com uma mulher disposta que ele desejava.

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram, os dela um tanto escondidos atrás daquela máscara que ela ainda usava. Os lábios estavam sensualmente curvados em um sorriso sensual e o queixo, erguido em puro desafio visual. Edward não conseguia evitar. Ele começou a sorrir também, um sorriso contraído, perigoso, que poucos teriam reconhecido no rosto de um dos afáveis garotos dos Cullen.

– Não acho que o biombo funcione muito bem – conseguiu dizer Edward, a voz gutural.

– Eu diria que depende de quais são minhas intenções.

Mais esperto, ele perguntou:

– Se não é para lhe dar privacidade ao se trocar, para que você quer que ele sirva?

O sorriso se expandiu, um brilho de prazer aparecendo naqueles olhos escondidos.

– Talvez simplesmente aumentar a expectativa. É incrível como é muito mais excitante ver um pouco… mas não tudo.

– Você mostra quase tudo no palco.

– Quase – reconheceu ela. – Mas, se você notou, principalmente a pele e as pétalas, e só um pequeno vislumbre no final.

Ele cerrou o maxilar.

– Eu percebi.

– Aquilo fez você querer mais? O vislumbre deixou você com desejo de dar uma olhada… o que, por sua vez, deixou você ávido por um toque?

_O que o deixaria insano por uma provada._

Ele não respondeu; não precisava. Ela viu a resposta no rosto dele. Como se cansada do jogo, ela saiu de detrás do biombo, ainda usando apenas três coisas: a calcinha minúscula, o sutiã sumário e a máscara de veludo vermelho que era maior do que as outras duas peças.

– Por que você não tira isso? – perguntou ele, necessitando ver o rosto dela. Ele precisava encontrar nela algo que o desanimasse, assim ele poderia subir para onde o chefe o estava aguardando. Assim, ele poderia tirá-la cabeça e voltar a controlar sua libido. Arqueando uma sobrancelha questionadora, ela apontou para o sutiã, ato que o surpreendeu, lhe arrancando uma pequena risada. Porque, diabos, sim, ele gostaria de vê-la sem o sutiã, bem de perto, mas sabia que não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Não se quisesse manter seu emprego. Não se quisesse ter o tipo de vida que seus irmãos possuíam. Não se quisesse fazer as coisas funcionarem com Bella.

– Não. Estou falando disso. – Ele fez um meneio de cabeça em direção à máscara.

– Acho que não.

– Você realmente leva esse anonimato tão a sério?

– Mais do que você imagina.

Ela se aproximou mais e Edward honestamente não sabia o que o agradava mais: sentir o calor quando ela se aproximava, ou vê-la dos dois modos, ao vivo e refletida no espelho. A calcinha da mulher não era apenas minúscula, era tipo tanga, e ele podia ver as curvas suculentas do traseiro dela no espelho. As mãos cerraram diante do desejo de preenchê-las com aquelas curvas. Ela pegou a mão esquerda dele e a ergueu.

– Nenhuma aliança.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Então não tem ninguém… especial?

Ele hesitou um segundo antes de responder. Uma semana atrás, a resposta teria sido um "não" inequívoco. Agora ele não tinha tanta certeza. Edward se salvaguardou:

– Essa pessoa especial é uma questão que está no ar no momento.

Ela fez um beicinho reluzente e molhado contra o veludo vermelho que lhe envolvia a boca. Ele queria mordê-lo. Sugá-lo e lamber a corpulência ali, e então colocá-la no colo e explorar todas aquelas curvas e ângulos delicados do corpo dela.

– Também estou solteira – murmurou ela, lambendo os lábios como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele. – E, francamente, em meu ramo de trabalho não tenho muita utilidade para encontros e conversinhas para conhecer melhor.

Ele suspeitava saber para onde ela estava indo. Com alguma outra mulher, qualquer outra mulher, ele buscaria sinais, se perguntaria se ela estava tentando conquistá-lo. Mas essa seria muito franca sobre o que desejava.

Ela levantou a mão, trilhou as pontas dos dedos pelo ombro dele, as unhas arranhando o algodão da camisa dele. Ele sentia o toque _em todos os lugares_. O perfume dela o dominava. O calor dela gritava para ele em um convite sexual puro.

E ela deixou ainda mais claro:

– Quero fazer sexo com você.

O coração dele falhou. A calça encolheu na virilha e, se a mulher olhasse para baixo, saberia que ele poderia acolhê-la muito facilmente. Várias vezes, se ela assim o permitisse. Antes que Edward pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela prosseguiu rapidamente: – Apesar do que você possa pensar, já que acabamos de nos conhecer, não estou fazendo essa sugestão sutilmente. Conforme Harry poderia confirmar… Não tenho o hábito de deixar homens entrarem em meu camarim. Você é, na verdade, o primeiro com quem fiquei a sós desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui.

Interessante...

Ela soava como se estivesse preocupada se ele questionaria sua moral ou pensaria que ela não tinha valor. Ele havia conhecido mulheres desprezíveis. Mas, pela sua experiência, eram mulheres com baixa autoconfiança e autoestima mais baixa ainda, que se agarravam ao sexo com qualquer um em um esforço de alimentar seus egos e preencher seus corações vazios. Ele já sabia que _Rosa_ não era desse jeito. Ela era _incrivelmente _autoconfiante. Podia erguer um dedo e ter qualquer homem do andar de cima pronto a lhe oferecer qualquer coisa que ela desejasse… e ela sabia disso.

Não precisava de devoção física para lhe alimentar a autoestima. Na verdade, ele suspeitava de que fosse a autoestima inabalável dela a responsável por fazê-la tirar a roupa em um ambiente lotado de homens e ainda assim permanecer tão completamente fora do alcance de todos eles. Ela podia tirar a roupa para eles, atraí-los, seduzi-los… mas nunca se rebaixava a um nível que dissesse que ela _sempre _iria dar a eles o que desejassem.

Mas, agora, era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Oferecendo-se… para ele.

– Estou lisonjeado – disse ele, o tom rouco.

Ela o tocou, passando as pontas dos dedos pelo cós da calça dele, puxando a camiseta um pouquinho.

– Mas não vai acontecer.

A mão dela parou.

– Você disse que não era comprometido.

– Essa não é a única questão.

– Você está atraído por mim.

Ele não podia negar algo tão óbvio.

– Nós trabalhamos juntos.

Dando de ombros de maneira despreocupada, ela se aproximou mais, deslizando um pé descalço entre os dele, de forma que sua perna roçasse a coxa dele.

– Trabalhar juntos é o que torna isso muito…conveniente.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, olhando em direção à bancada de aparência robusta, e Edward soube que ela estava imaginando um cenário muito semelhante àquele que preenchera a mente dele mais cedo.

Seria surpreendentemente fácil erguê-la sobre aquela superfície, colocar-se entre as pernas dela e mergulhar no corpo dela. Ou virá-la, deitar-se em cima dela e tomá-la por trás. Os olhos de ambos se encontrariam no espelho… mas ele não veria a paixão nas profundezas deles. Ele mal conseguia descobrir a cor dos olhos dela por trás do tecido da máscara. E de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: nunca faria amor com a mulher enquanto ela estivesse usando aquela coisa.

– Desculpe, _Rosa._ Você é muito atraente e sensual, mas simplesmente não é a pessoa que estou buscando agora – disse ele. – Já fiz essa coisa dos encontros de uma noite só e já estou farto disso.

– Quem falou que será uma noite só? – As palavras dela foram irreverentes. O tom rouco, não. A ideia de ter mais de uma noite com ela o atraía. Mas não mudava o básico da coisa: ela não era o tipo de mulher com quem ele precisava se envolver agora. Nem mesmo se fosse algo puramente sexual.

– Tenho certeza de que há centenas de homens lá em cima que aceitariam seu convite em um segundo.

– Não quero nenhum deles – murmurou ela. – Quero você.

– Você nem mesmo me conhece.

– Não preciso conhecer você para querer sexo com você.

– Não funciono desse jeito.

Ela emitiu um som de descrença.

– Você nunca fez sexo selvagem, inflamado e desinibido com alguém só para se sentir bem?

– Só para relaxar, sim – murmurou ele, sem esforços para ser delicado. – Mas só porque o tempo e a conveniência exigiam que fosse assim. Não faço desse jeito mais.

– Eu poderia tornar tão gostoso para você. – Ela levantou a mão dele outra vez, desta vez colocando sobre o próprio quadril nu. Edward não pôde evitar apertá-la.

– Não duvido.

– _Deixe-me fazer _– pediu ela. – Vamos ver o quão bom pode ser.

Ele enrijeceu o maxilar e afastou a mão que a tocava.

– Eu _sei _o quão bom poderia ser. Não duvido que poderíamos nos devorar de maneira insana e um fazer o outro chegar ao orgasmo uma dúzia de vezes em uma hora.

Os olhos dela se fecharam atrás da máscara. Ele podia ver a pulsação dela tremulando no pescoço. Ainda falando naquele sussurro rouco, grave, ela perguntou:

– E o que poderia haver de tão ruim nisso?

Não poderia haver nada de ruim. Na verdade, seria incrível. Mas ele se sentiria péssimo depois. Algumas coisas eram indiscutíveis.

Como o fato de que ele não podia fazer sexo com aquela mulher esta noite e no dia seguinte, ainda olhar nos olhos de Bella, a mulher que ele sentia que podia ser a certa para ele por todos os motivos _certos_. Então, olhando para seu relógio, ele encontrou uma ponta de determinação e disse: – Harry está me aguardando no andar de cima. Vejo você mais tarde.

Sem dar a ela a oportunidade de tentar detê-lo, ele se virou e saiu do camarim. A julgar pelo jeito como algo saiu voando daquela salinha uma vez que a porta foi fechada detrás dele, Edward soube que havia deixado uma mulher muito furiosa em seu encalço.

...

– Então… como vai você, irmãozinho? – Edward ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar assim que ele se sentou em uma baia no Cullen's, no dia seguinte. Era início da tarde de domingo e a multidão que ia à igreja ainda não havia aparecido para o tradicional almoço de domingo, então ele aproveitou a calmaria para almoçar. Olhando para cima, viu a cunhada, Kate, irmã mais velha de Bella.

Elas não se pareciam muito. Kate era bonita, especialmente para uma mãe de três filhos de 30 e poucos anos, mas ela não tinha o visual extravagante de Bella. Seu rosto era doce, não dramático; a boca, delicada, não sensual. Não tinha o corpo incrível de Bella. Nem havia herdado o desejo da irmã de fugir dali. Kate personificava o mundo no qual havia crescido. Trabalhava no negócio dos pais, havia estudado ali na região. E se casado com um rapaz italiano que morava no mesmo quarteirão. Tinha ido trabalhar nos negócios da família _dele_. E logo começara a produzir um monte de bebezinhos italianos que eram a cara do pai. Embora ambos fossem cabeças-duras e voláteis, e tivessem ficado conhecidos por berrar na rua quando se exaltavam, Garrett e Kate eram absolutamente loucos um pelo outro. Eles tinham o tipo de casamento que qualquer um gostaria de ter. O tipo que ele teria sorte em ter… assim que descobrisse se realmente desejava aquilo.

Sem saber que o que ele queria estava se provando um verdadeiro incômodo, transformado em algo ainda mais incômodo pela distração muito sexy chamada _Rosa Escarlate_. Ele fora capaz de evitá-la durante o restante da noite anterior, enquanto trabalhava na boate, mas todas as vezes que os olhos deles se encontravam, ela o fazia se lembrar de que sabia que ele estava atraído por ela.

– Edward? – incitou Kate. – Está tudo bem?

– Estou bem. Onde estão os garotos? – perguntou ele, olhando por cima do ombro dela em busca de seus sobrinhos mais velhos, ou o carrinho com o mais novo.

– Eu passei pelos fundos… Garrett Jr. e Mikey estão na cozinha com o pai. – Ela levantou a voz, sem nunca tirar os olhos da porta vaivém que dava para a cozinha.

– E é _bom _não estar dando doces do jarro do avô se quiser vivermais um dia!

Da cozinha, veio o som da risada grave de Garrett.

Edward apostaria dinheiro que os garotos já estavam ligadões por causa do pote secreto de balas de goma do avô.

– E o bebê?

Kate franziu a testa, olhando em direção à porta do restaurante.

– Deve chegar a qualquer momento. É complicado trazer os meninos sem Garrett aqui para me ajudar. De jeito nenhum que eu poderia lidar com os três. Então ele ficou com a tia Bella. – Sorrindo aliviada, Kate fez um sinal com a cabeça: – Aí estão eles.

Algo naquela cena de Bella empurrando um carrinho de bebê restaurante adentro fez o estômago de Edward se contorcer. Não porque ela parecia uma mãe nata… mas porque ela parecia triste. Nitidamente desconfortável.

Ele teve que rir. A mulher era _tão _diferente de todo mundo ali! Talvez fosse por isso que ele não conseguia tirá-la de sua cabeça.

– Ei, Bells, como vai indo com meu principezinho?

– Ele vomitou no meu cabelo. Duas vezes.

Kate se precipitou e pegou o garoto de 3 meses no carrinho, aninhando-o bem pertinho de si.

– Awwww, o que você fez com ele?

– Eu disse a ele que, se vomitasse em mim outra vez, eu o levaria ao zoológico e o jogaria na jaula dos ursos – murmurou Bella. – O que você acha que fiz com ele?

Kate deu tapinhas nas costas do bebê. – Tudo bem, a tia Bella só esta mal-humorada porque não tem um rapazinho legal a quem aninhar… muito menos quatro, como a mamãe tem.

Edward quase engasgou com a água que bebia com aquela provocação. Se Kate estivesse encarando a irmã, teria visto o raio mortal que havia saído dos olhos de Bella. Aparentemente ela o ouvira… porque de repente aquele raio mortal se virou em direção a ele. Edward estendeu as mãos, as palmas expostas, em um gesto universal de paz:

– Não me jogue em uma jaula de ursos.

O olhar furioso dela desapareceu e ela deu um meio sorriso.

– Não me provoque.

– Cuidado, Edward – avisou Kate, ainda concentrada no bebê –, nossa Bella não é a doçura da qual você se lembra. Você não vai querer se meter com ela.

Ah, sim, ele queria se meter com ela. Meter as mãos nos cabelos dela e a língua na sua boca, e os braços em volta do corpo, e as pernas entre as coxas dela. Principalmente, queria se enveredar na vida dela… e que a vida dela se enveredasse à dele. Pelo menos o suficiente para ela lhe dar uma chance de recuperar parte daquele interesse que ela outrora sentira por ele.

Antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu e mais membros da família entraram. Os pais dele e o irmão Jacob, com a esposa Vanessa e o bebê a tiracolo, seguiam na frente. Havia amigos da vizinhança logo atrás. Em seguida, muitos primos, tias e tios, os quais vinham ao restaurante todos os domingos para uma grandiosa refeição familiar. O corpo inteiro de Bella ficou tenso, o que Edward pôde perceber a um metro e meio de distância. Ela não queria fazer parte daquilo, não se _sentia _parte daquilo. E Edward, mais do que qualquer um no ambiente, compreendia. Então, sem dizer uma palavra, ele se levantou, pegou a mão dela e a puxou para sua mesa. Ela resistiu.

– O que…

– Venha, vai ficar tudo bem – sussurrou ele quando a puxou para se sentar ao seu lado. – Vou lhe dizer quem reconheço, você me diz quem você reconhece e vamos enfrentar isso juntos. Ela o encarou, os olhos arregalados, a boca tremendo. Assemelhando-se a um cervo preso numa armadilha, ela parecia prestes a fugir. Parecia incapaz de lidar com alto tão inócuo, porém doloroso, como uma reunião de vizinhança.

– Tudo bem – repetiu ele. – Você consegue.

Foram necessários mais alguns segundos, mas aquele olhar repleto de pânico começou a desaparecer dos olhos dela lentamente. Assim que os amigos da família e vizinhos a cumprimentaram, Edward a sentiu começando a relaxar ao lado dele. Ela até mesmo papeou um pouco, sorrindo para pessoas que não havia visto em anos.

Tudo seguiu bem. Bem até o minuto em que alguma senhora do quarteirão bateu palmas, e então beliscou a bochecha de Bella: – Ah, vocês formam um casal lindo! – exclamou ela. – _Finalmente _você arranjou um namorado, Isabella. Todos aqueles anos, e você finalmente conseguiu fisgá-lo!

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio, virando-se imediatamente em direção a ela. Principalmente Kate. E os pais de Edward.

– Droga – murmurou Bella. O rosto dela ficou vermelho como os vinhos _chianti _que Carlisle tanto adorava.

Edward colocou uma das mãos sobre a perna dela, embaixo da mesa. Porém, Bella a afastou. E com uma breve despedida para a irmã e para a família, e uma olhadela para Edward, ela saiu do restaurante a passos largos, sem olhar para trás. Nem mesmo uma vez.

Nos dois dias seguintes, Bella começou a perder a cabeça gradativamente. Começou? Diabos, ela estava perdendo a cabeça desde que a noite em que caíra em uma mesa cheia de biscoitos e Edward Cullen pousara em cima dela. O sujeito a estava consumindo há anos. Naquela semana, no entanto, ele estava rumo à vitória da medalha de ouro na competição "_Vamos Enlouquecer a Bella"._

Depois de sua tentativa de sedução fracassada na _Leather and Lace_, ele a evitava o máximo possível quando estava no trabalho. Eles não ficaram a sós de jeito nenhum durante todo o restante do sábado à noite, ou quando ambos trabalharam outra vez no domingo. Ela ainda estava marcada pelo que tinha acontecido no restaurante naquela tarde. Ele levava seu trabalho muito a sério, certificando-se para que ela nunca fosse sozinha a lugar algum. Mas _ele _não ficara a sós com ela nem por um minuto. Era como se temesse que a "_Rosa_" fosse dar em cima dele mais uma vez na primeira oportunidade que conseguisse, e estivesse se certificando para que ela não conseguisse tal oportunidade.

Grrrr… homens. Tão desconfiados.

Mas, se Edward a estava frustrando com sua indiferença na boate à noite, de dia ele a estava matando totalmente. Ele havia aparecido diversas vezes nos últimos dias, surgindo na confeitaria para comer um bolinho e beber um café. E em todas as vezes ele estava todo fofinho, doce e sensual. Tão diferente do sujeito sombrio e concentrado na boate que ela teria achado que eram duas pessoas diferentes.

Ela honestamente não sabia qual deles a atraía mais. Provavelmente qualquer um com quem ela por acaso estivesse na hora. Engraçado… ele a conhecia como duas mulheres diferentes. E, ao mesmo tempo em que o nome dele era Edward em qualquer um dos casos, ela o conhecia como dois homens diferentes também.

Ambos estavam bagunçando a cabeça dela. Ela estava cometendo todo tipo de erro bobo na confeitaria naquele dia, como usar extrato de hortelã em vez de amêndoas em uma fornada de biscoitos.

Desistindo da cozinha, já que tinha muitas horas antes de os pedidos de restaurantes precisarem ser entregues, ela resolveu resolver um pouco da burocracia antes de fechar. Era logo depois do almoço, e ela estava trabalhando sozinha, mas podia ouvir o sino da loja caso alguém entrasse.

Mas até isso não deu certo. Ela adicionou uma coluna em um recibo de pagamento quatro vezes e ainda assim o valor não batia. Estava tentada a telefonar para Jessica e pedir à prima para acertar os livros de finanças. Mas, a julgar pela conversa que haviam tido mais cedo naquele dia, Jessica finalmente havia conseguido chamar seu vendedor de carros de cabelo bagunçado para sair. E Bella não queria fazer nada que a distraísse. Bella só queria que _ela mesma _tivesse uma distração.

Porque ela não conseguia tirar Edward da cabeça. Ele havia invadido sua vida. Não, as _duas _vidas dela. Quando ele a encarava de lá do outro lado do salão e a devorava com seus olhos à noite, enquanto a rejeitava fisicamente, ela se sentia pronta para uivar de fúria. E quando ele aparecia ali durante o dia, o vizinho bonitão que queria lamber o creme dos doces dela, e ela era obrigada a rejeitá-lo?

Era o inferno puro.

Ela desejava Edward, o guarda-costas à noite. Não Edward, o sujeito sensual do quarteirão durante o dia. Ela queria sexo. Não romance.

Queria algo temporário. Não eterno.

Queria _sexo _com ele. Não namorá-lo.

Era simplesmente uma questão de vontade para determinar qual delas possuía o que eles desejavam primeiro. Deus, ela esperava que fosse ela.

–Bella?

Assustada, Bella deu um gritinho e se virou em direção à entrada da loja, vendo uma cliente ao balcão. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo que ela fora ensurdecida pelos próprios pensamentos. Reconhecendo a mulher, um sorriso cansado tomou seus lábios. Sue era uma cliente regular que supostamente era capaz de ler pensamentos. Um pouco avoada, mas uma cliente boa, legal.

– Desculpe. – Ela limpou as mãos no avental. – Minha cabeça estava nas nuvens.

– Se todas as nuvens tivessem o cheiro dessa confeitaria, não seria um lugar ruim para ficar.

Talvez para a clientela. Mas, depois de praticamente morar naquele lugar durante dois meses, Bella estava _saturada _dos cheiros doces nauseantes que invadiam suas narinas da manhã até a noite.

– Acredite, não é tão bom ir do trabalho para casa com o cabelo com cheiro de licor de anis e as roupas exalando gengibre.

– Veja pelo lado positivo, dizem que o cheiro de alcaçuz é ótimo para quem está de dieta porque controla seu apetite.

Não parecia para ela que a morena sensual e de cabelos curtos tinha algo com que se preocupar no que dizia respeito a isso. Honestamente, nem para Bella. Há muito ela havia perdido seu apetite por doces… nada mais de cintas modeladoras.

– O alcaçuz de frutas mantém o apetite. Eu tento ignorar os cheiros aos menos que alguém queime alguma coisa.

– Ah, qual é, ninguém na Confeitaria Swan's nunca deixa queimar nada.

Lavando as mãos rapidamente, Bella não as secou antes de Sue apontar impacientemente para a única bomba folhada de creme remanescente no mostruário.

Quando Sue disse a ela que comeria na hora, em vez de embrulhar para viagem, Bella pediu: – Pode ler a minha mão?

Ao mesmo tempo em que não acreditava totalmente naquele tipo de coisa, Bella sabia que muitos clientes confiavam muito nas leituras espirituais de Sue. Embora nunca tivesse cogitado isso antes, Bella meio que se perguntou se outra mulher poderia ajudá-la a resolver o atoleiro que estava sua vida. Especialmente a parte que envolvia Edward.

– Não. Estou tirando uma folga do mundo mediúnico agora.

– Que sorte a minha. Pela primeira vez na vida acho que eu realmente pagariapara que alguém me contasse quem diabos serei na semana que vem. Bella, a confeiteira? Bella, a stripper? Bella, a novaiorquina? Bella, a moça de Chicago? Bella_, a excitada_?

Aquela era uma questão para a qual ela realmente queria uma resposta. Será que ela iria conseguir sexo um dia outra vez, e, ah, por favor, por favor, por favor, será que seria mesmo Edward Cullen o responsável por tirar seu atraso?

Ela não perguntou nada daquilo a Sue, embora a médium tivesse prometido que tentaria ajudá-la assim que estivesse "de volta à ativa", fosse lá o que isso significasse. Mas talvez fosse tarde demais. Ela poderia já ter feito algo estúpido, como fazer sexo com Edward, o guarda-costas, travestida de _Rosa Escarlate_. O que seria fabuloso, mas faria com que ele a odiasse se descobrisse a verdade. Ou algo _mais _estúpido, como sair em um encontro com Edward, o cara que morava no quarteirão, o que faria os pais dela começarem a planejar o casamento deles. Então ela odiaria asi mesma.

Pedindo um cappuccino para acompanhar a guloseima, a morena misteriosa ficou à vontade em uma mesa em frente, ligando um laptop.

– Navegando um pouco?

– Vou tentar. O máximo que já usei da internet foi atualizar meu site e responder ao meu e-mail.

– Não se esqueça das compras on-line. Ou talvez você queira começar a assombrar algumas salas de bate-papo?

– Não, estou fazendo uma pesquisa.

Deixando a mulher à vontade, Bella voltou ao Trabalho, concentrando-se em limpar o mostruário. Ela só desejava que seus problemas com Edward pudessem ser solucionados com uma busca na internet.

Infelizmente, se ela buscasse na internet pelas coisas que desejava fazer com Edward Cullen, provavelmente seria inundada com _spams _de sites como aumenteoseupê .

Terminando de beber seu cappuccino e desligando o computador, Sue se voltou para Bella:

– Obrigada pela bomba de glicose e pelo wi-fi.

– Sempre que quiser.

...

Ao longo da semana seguinte, Edward se desdobrou para fazer Bella mudar de ideia sobre sair com ele. Ele parou na confeitaria, ligou para fazer pedidos de coisas que na verdade não queria e se assegurou de que seria o responsável para receber quaisquer entregas do restaurante, apenas para o caso de, por acaso, ser ela a entregadora.

Nunca era ela.

Mas ele não iria desistir. Enquanto, no começo, ela fora uma estranha sexy que captara a atenção dele, agora ela se tornara uma espécie de desafio. Ele queria contornar a barreira protetora dela e ver se a garota divertida e sorridente ainda estava ali, atrás da mulher de aparência altamente desejável.

Talvez fosse bom que Bella consumisse os pensamentos dele durante o dia. Porque assim seria mais fácil resistir à tentação à noite. Ele havia trabalhado no _Leather and Lace_ num segundo fim de semana. Desta vez, sabendo onde estava se metendo, ele fora cuidadoso para evitar ficar a sós com _Rosa_, a sensual estrela principal da boate, e não trocara nem mesmo uma palavra com ela. Ainda assim, tinha sido impossível manter os olhos longe. Especialmente quando ela ficava olhando para _ele _enquanto dançava.

Se ela desse em cima dele de novo, ele honestamente não sabia se seria capaz de recusar. Então, assegurar-se de nunca ficar a sós com ela provavelmente era algo bom a se fazer.

Diabos, ele sinceramente não tinha certeza de por que estava resistindo. Contanto que mantivesse a mulher em segurança, não enxergava Harry Black como o tipo de sujeito que teria problemas com isso. Afinal, ele era casado com uma das ex-estrelas da casa. E liberar um pouco de vapor sexual não precisava ter algo a ver com vida diária normal de Edward. Na verdade, ninguém na família dele precisava saber sobre isso. Não havia lei que dizia que um homem solteiro não podia fazer sexo com uma mulher disposta a fazê-lo só porque ele estava interessado em outra.

Uma que não estava interessada nele.

Droga. Era por isso que ele não tinha feito. Porque o fato de Bella não estar interessada nele estava enlouquecendo-o.

Francamente, ele nunca havia se esforçado tanto para conseguir a atenção de uma mulher. O fato de Bella ser a mulher em questão tornava toda a situação muito mais desafiadora. Ela havia sido louca por ele certa vez. Ele faria com que ela o enxergasse daquele jeito outra vez, mesmo que fosse seu último ato. Mesmo que significasse fazer coisas estúpidas e piegas como aparecer na confeitaria com a mão lotada de flores. Do jeito como ele estava agora.

Deus, como os caras na unidade de combate dele iriam rir ao vê-lo, parado em um dia quente de agosto segurando um buquê colorido que ele havia comprado de um vendedor na esquina.

– O que você está fazendo? – murmurou ela, do outro lado da vitrine no fim da tarde de quinta-feira, quando ele bateu à porta trancada.

– Estou trazendo flores para você – gritou ele de volta. – Abra.

– Não traga flores para mim.

Dando de ombros, ele sorriu para ela.

– Tarde demais.

– Estou falando sério.

– Como eu disse, tarde demais. Qual é, deixe-me entrar. Elas estão com sede.

Ela olhou para ele. Ao perceber pedestres parando para assistir ao show, deu um passo adiante e mostrou os dentes.

Cara, a mulher era _picante _quando ficava brava.

– Vá embora!

Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo "tsc, tsc, tsc". Então olhou para a mulher mais perto dele que havia parado para ver o que estava acontecendo.

– Consegue acreditar que ela não quer minhas flores?

Um adolescente e a namorada, que também tinham parado, cantarolaram juntos: – Vamos ficar com elas!

A mulher mais velha, uma avó de cabelos grisalhos, franziu a testa:

– O que você fez?

Boa pergunta. Ele não estava _totalmente _certo do que tinha feito.

– Eu não a reconheci depois de passar dez anos sem vê-la.

A vovó arqueou as sobrancelhas. Tirando Edward de seu caminho, ela marchou até a vitrine, esticou o dedo indicador e apontou para Bella.

– Aceite as flores, garota boba. – Revirando os olhos e bufando sobre a juventude ser desperdiçada pelos jovens, ela saiu andando pela rua.

Bella, ainda rosnando praticamente, destrancou a porta, abriu-a num tranco e agarrou o braço dele.

– Entre aqui e pare de fazer papel de bobo.

– Eu não estava fazendo papel de bobo – apontou ele. – Você estava fazendo com que eu fizesse papel de bobo.

– Você não precisa de muita ajuda para isso.

Balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, ele murmurou:

– O que aconteceu à Bella doce, amigável e ansiosa para agradar?

– Ela cresceu.

Ela arrancou o buquê da mão dele, fuçando atrás do balcão e pegando uma jarra para colocar as flores. Enquanto a observava, ele notou a fungada clandestina que ela deu nos botões, e o jeito como aprumou os ombros, como se perturbada pela própria fraqueza. Edward não a seguiu, por mais tentado que estivesse. Em vez disso, recostou-se no balcão de vidro, apoiando os cotovelos nele.

– As flores são uma oferta de paz.

– Estamos em guerra?

– Para mim, parece que sim desde que fui estúpido o suficiente para não reconhecer você naquela noite no Cullen's.

Ignorando-o, ela terminou de encher a jarra com água, fechou a torneira e enfiou as flores ali.

– Ainda não consigo acreditar que você está me punindo por isso.

– Não se iluda. Não estou punindo você por nada. Só não estou interessada em você, Edward.

– Sim, entendi. – Só que ele não entendia. De jeito nenhum ele estava pronto para admitir aquilo. Algo tinha feito Bella colocar um muro entre eles… e ele iria

descobrir o que era. – Mas não tem motivo para que não possamos voltar a ser amigos, tem? Já fomos amigos.

– Não. Não fomos. Você era o garanhão do universo e eu era a cadelinha com a imensa e humilhante paixonite por você. Você não pode achar mesmo que eu voltaria a esse ponto.

– Eu lhe digo uma coisa, Bella – falou ele, ouvindo a frustração na própria voz. – Não tenho certeza do que desejo de você. Eu só sei que não consigo suportar o fato de você nem mesmo olhar para mim.

Ela finalmente fez aquilo. Olhou para ele, encontrou o olhar direto dele. Ele viu uma confusão tempestuosa naqueles olhos castanhos. Foi acompanhada pelo tremor daqueles lábios exuberantes e pela batida da pulsação no pescoço dela.

– Você gostava de mim – disse ele suavemente. – E nós nos saíamos muito bem ajudando um ao outro nas reuniões de fofocas da vizinhança disfarçadas de almoço de domingo. Podemos pelo menos tentar ser amigos?

Ela abriu a boca para responder. Fechou. Então, suspirando enquanto empurrava o vaso de flores para o centro do balcão, assentiu lentamente.

– Acho que sim.

Era um começo. Talvez não o começo que ele queria com ela… mas pelo menos era o começo de alguma coisa.

– Quer café? – Ela não soou particularmente entusiasmada ao fazer o convite.

Ele olhou para a cafeteira industrial, completamente limpa já para a noite, e balançou a cabeça, sem querer dar trabalho a ela.

– Tenho uma cafeteira menor nos fundos.

– Parece bom.

Edward a seguiu pelo pequeno corredor entre a cafeteria e a cozinha, tentando se lembrar de que não era muito educado encarar longa e fixamente o traseiro de alguém que era apenas uma amiga.

Não funcionou. Porque, embora usasse uma calça cáqui larga e um avental imenso, a mulher tinha formas incríveis. Cada passo fazia o tecido grudar às curvas, e o requebrado natural dos quadris dela o deixava tonto.

_Amigos. É isso. E nada de amizade colorida._

– Gostou de ter voltado a Chicago? – perguntou ele, quando se sentou em um banquinho alto ao lado de um balcão de trabalho.

Bella cultivava grãos frescos. Finalmente… uma mulher que sabia fazer café. Mais uma coisa a se gostar nela, além do jeito bonitinho como seu rabo de cavalo sacudia e do modo como ela cheirava a açúcar, manteiga e tudo de bom.

– Tanto quanto gosto de fazer um tratamento dentário de canal.

– Tão ruim assim? Não gosta de estar de volta aos negócios da família?

Ela olhou ao redor da cozinha, imaculadamente limpa e esticada com todos os suprimentos de confeitaria já inventados.

– Minha prisão tem cheiro de licor de anis.

– A minha tem cheiro de molho marinara – murmurou ele, falando sério.

Ela assentiu, sem pedir a ele para falar mais sobre o assunto. Ela obviamente sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

– Não é fácil voltar para casa, né?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Nem um pouco fácil. Meus pais ainda não me perdoaram por me mudar para um apartamento, por não voltar ao meu antigo quarto. Ele ainda está com os pôsteres da época de escola na parede.

Ela riu.

– O meu também. Embora eu não ache que os seus sejam pôsteres de _bailarinas e do Ricky Martin._

– Hum… Definitivamente não. – Com um sorriso lhe fazendo cócegas nos lábios, ele admitiu: – _Demi Moore e_ _Máquina Mortífera 3_.

Bella riu suavemente. Houve um brilho naqueles olhos castanhos dela e um lampejo de uma covinha da qual ele se lembrava em uma das bochechas. Finalmente.

– Você…

– O quê? – perguntou ele.

– Desculpe – disse ela. – Não é da minha conta.

– O que não é da sua conta?

– Acho que eu só estava me perguntando se você se sentiu… um pouco… deslocado da sua família.

– Sinto que pertenço aos Cullen tanto quanto Mogli, o menino lobo, pertencia ao universo do urso dançante.

Ela assentiu, como se concordando completamente.

– Mas, se me recordo corretamente, acho que ele _queria _pertencer ao mundo do urso dançante e não conseguia compreender por que não se encaixava exatamente.

Edward ficou calado. Ela o convencera.

Bella pareceu perceber.

– Sim. Eu também.

– Mais uma coisa que temos em comum – disse ele.

– Não se empolgue muito – murmurou ela. – Ainda não vou lhe dar meu telefone.

– Você deve saber que já tenho.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas não franziu a testa.

– Kate. Minha irmã vai morrer.

O café havia acabado de ser passado, então ela serviu duas canecas grandes. –Creme ou açúcar?

– Nenhum dos dois. – Pegando a caneca da mão dela, ele inalou o vapor.

– Minha mãe faz um café terrível. Sua irmã também, que parece ter resolvido que até o _cheiro _de cafeína pode fazer nossos sobrinhos maníacos escalarem paredes.

– Café descafeinado é para molengas – murmurou ela. Espantado, Edward vociferou uma risada. Aquela não era a Bella pequenina e doce, a garota da qual ele se

lembrava.

– Eu vivia sob o efeito de café em Manhattan – admitiu ela. – Era o único jeito de conseguir cumprir minha agenda.

Ele fungou com apreço, permitindo que o aroma rico do café preenchesse sua cabeça. Quando combinado a todos os outros perfumes permeando o cômodo, ele se sentiu fraco e fisicamente desejoso. Ou _ela _o deixou assim. Ele honestamente não tinha certeza de quem tinha sido a culpa.

Bella se sentou em um dos outros bancos, diante dele, a caneca sobre o balcão entre eles. Observando-o atentamente, com um pouco de receio, ela predisse a própria curiosidade antes de as palavras deixarem sua boca:

– Como você aguentava dia após dia?

Era uma boa pergunta, e uma que ninguém havia feito a ele ainda. Ah, ele recebera perguntas sobre a ação e as coisas que vira. Perguntaram se ele havia atirado em alguém, matado alguém, salvado alguém. Perguntaram o que ele fizera para aliviar o tédio, para completar sua missão. Mas ninguém havia perguntado o que o mantivera firme todo santo dia. Não até agora.

– Desculpe, isso provavelmente não é da minha conta.

– Tudo bem. Se quer saber a verdade, foi _isto _que me manteve firme. – Ele gesticulou para o cômodo. Ela franziu o cenho ceticamente.

– Não falo da confeitaria. Falo desse estilo de vida. Um lar, família, toda a segurança e proteção com os quais cresci e que pensei que estariam exatamente os mesmos quando eu voltasse. Só que… não estavam.

Encarando-o, Bella revelou seus pensamentos em seus expressivos olhos castanhos. Ela entendia o que ele queria dizer… compreendia exatamente. Edward não desviou o olhar, apreciando a conexão, embora eles estivessem separados por vários metros de ar perfumado. Mentalmente, no entanto, eles estavam se tocando. Criando um vínculo. Compartilhando a marca única de alienação que cada um estava sentindo com relação ao mundo no qual haviam crescido.

Ela balançou a cabeça finalmente.

– Bem, obviamente você tem algumas coisas a resolver, rapazola. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se do que havia dito sobre Mogli, o menino lobo.

– Sim, bem, você também, certo? Você não conseguiu o que esperava quando voltou para casa, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– O que você fazia em Nova York, afinal? – perguntou ele, sem saber a história toda. Ele sabia que Bella tinha um bom emprego lá, mas que havia desistido para voltar para casa e ajudar a família.

– Eu trabalhava… no ramo artístico – murmurou ela, levando a caneca à boca. Ela soprou por cima do café, mandando vapor pelo ar. O calor lhe coloriu as bochechas, já coradas por um tom rosado delicado devido ao calor da agitação na cozinha. – No palco.

Uma atriz. A ideia o surpreendeu por um segundo, embora fizesse sentido. Bella era bonita e tinha personalidade, e muita autoconfiança. Ele suspeitava que ela fosse sensacional no palco.

– Mas eu me machuquei no último inverno e não trabalhei desde então.

Ele baixou a caneca, aguardando. Uma pequena ruga surgiu entre os olhos dela quando explicou:

– Rompi meu ligamento cruzado anterior no joelho esquerdo e precisei ser operada. Foi necessário um longo período de reabilitação.

– E você passa o dia inteiro trabalhando em pé na cozinha? – perguntou ele, estarrecido ao pensar em quanta dor ela deveria ter experimentado. Ele conhecia

sujeitos que haviam tido tais lesões durante sua vida esportiva na escola. Não era nada divertido.

– Estou melhor. – Ela apontou para o banquinho onde estava sentada. – E trabalho bastante sentada.

Edward queria saber mais. Muitas coisas. Como o tipo de vida que ela levava em Nova York e se alguém havia compartilhado aquela vida com ela. E o sabor do pescoço dela. E o que ela planejava fazer uma vez que o pai estivesse bem o suficiente para retornar à confeitaria. E o que ela havia comido hoje que tinha deixado seus lábios tão vermelhos. E por que ela estava resistindo a algo que estava acontecendo entre eles.

E quando ela iria estar na cama dele.

Porém, o telefone interrompeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar, muito menos conseguir respostas. Pedindo licença para atender, Bella revelou frustração em todas as palavras trocadas com seu interlocutor. Edward ouviu o suficiente para compreender o que estava acontecendo: a pessoa responsável pelas entregas que trabalhava em meio período telefonava para avisar que estava doente.

– Não consigo acreditar nisso – murmurou ela, depois de desligar o telefone. – Todos estes pedidos, e ele deixa por minha conta. – Quase resmungando, ela acrescentou: – Os Cubs vão jogar hoje? Parecia que o filho da mãe estava no estádio.

_Feroz. Ele gostava disso._

– Não xingue, Bells. Eu vou ajudar.

Piscando, ela respondeu:

– Hein?!

– Vou ajudar você a realizar as entregas.

– Saltando do banco, ele foi até um carrinho alto carregado com caixas de papelão rotuladas com os nomes de diversos restaurantes locais.

– Afinal – disse ele, oferecendo um sorriso pueril por sobre o ombro – Para que servem os amigos?

* * *

**_Sinto cheiro de segundas intenções no ar..._**

**_Estão gostando? Odiando? Deixe-me saber._**

**_Bjos._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	7. Capitulo 06

**Capitulo 06**

.

Amigos serviam para ir ao cinema. Para compartilhar desastres sobre encontros românticos. Para enfrentar reuniões chatas. Para chorar depois de terminar namoros. Para fazer dieta. Para beber. Para festejar. Amigos não serviam para fazer sexo. Ou para inspirar cobiça simplesmente pelo modo como pousavam algumas caixas pesadas e preenchiam a calça jeans gasta.

Edward Cullen não era amigo dela. Porque, ai, Deus, ela já havia quebrado todas as regras da "amizade" do manual e só havia concordado com as condições dele há algumas horas. Quando conversaram na cozinha, ele fora amigável e caloroso. Aquele sorriso pueril que ele lançara para ela quando oferecera ajuda com as entregas o fizera parecer tão charmoso e cativante. O completo opostodo macho bonitão, pensativo e quente que ela observara através de olhos cobiçosos na boate no último fim de semana. Era como se ele fosse duas pessoas em um só corpo.

E ela desejava ambas desesperadamente.

Bella não conseguia acreditar que havia pensado ser capaz de lidar com a coisa de ser meramente amiga dele. Agora, isolada em uma van de entrega com ele pelas últimas duas horas, ela definitivamente estava com segundas intenções.

Ele estava sendo tão malditamente maravilhoso. Não apenas oferecendo ajuda, mas ele havia se recusado a permitir que ela erguesse uma única caixa. Eles foram a dezenas de lojas e restaurantes, entregando bolos, tortas e doces para oferecer aos comensais noturnos, e bolinhos e bolo de café a outros, para os clientes que tomariam café da manhã no dia seguinte. Ele cativara os clientes dela, e a ela. Ele até mesmo dirigira, já que Bella odiava lidar com o tráfego.

Ela se sentou no banco do carona da van da confeitaria, lendo a lista de lojas, tentando não notar como ele era grande e como a van parecia pequenina com ele dentro. Ela também tentou não notar como ele estava maravilhosamente cheiroso. Como a risada grave a invadia, mais cálida e sensual do que uma brisa de verão. Como os cabelos curtos se curvavam um pouquinho atrás da orelha. Como o queixo levemente projetado dele era sólido e como o corpo era denso sob a camiseta apertada. Como ele a aquecia a um metro de distância. E como ela o desejava muito, muito. Especialmente depois da bomba folhada de creme. Foi a maldita bomba de creme que pôs o último prego sobre o caixão dela… e a umidade na calcinha.

Eles tinham uma caixa extra. Bella estava tão exausta por trabalhar tantas horas, tanto na confeitaria de terça a sábado, e na boate no fim de semana, que errou a conta. Ela empacotou uma caixa extra com duas dúzias das iguarias decadentes recheadas de ricota e creme. Assim que terminaram as entregas, graças principalmente às costas fortes de Edward – ai, Deus, aquelas costas fortes –, ela notou a caixa extra e percebeu seu erro. Então, quando retornaram à confeitaria e pegaram o pequeno lote particular na traseira, ela lhe ofereceu um doce. Ele aceitou imediatamente, sem nem mesmo sair da van antes de pegá-lo. E vê-lo comer com tamanha estima visceral e sensual transformou Bella em uma trapalhona trêmula.

– Deus, estes são fantásticos. Não é surpresa esgotarem todo dia no Cullen's – disse ele, enquanto lambia o centro cremoso do doce em forma de tubo.

Bella se remexeu no assento. Não era bom observar um homem fazer isso se você queria fazer sexo com ele e não podia. Ele mordiscou um pouco da massa folhada.

Mordiscar. Também era ruim. Ela acrescentou o ato à sua lista mental de coisas a não observar. Então ele mordeu e fechou os olhos num deleite extasiado. Ai, Deus. Morder… qualquer coisa que colocasse aquele olhar de prazer intenso no rosto dele estava absolutamente fora de questão. Felizmente, ele terminou de comer a coisa tão rapidamente, devorando em três dentadas, que ela não teve tempo de fazer algo tolo como, digamos, oferecer a ele a língua para ser lambida, o seio para ser mordiscado e a parte interna da coxa para ser mordida.

– Você vai me deixar comer outro, não vai? – perguntou ele. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele levantou do banco e se abaixou para alcançar a traseira da van. Havia prateleiras de metal presas a cada lado, com uma ilha no meio. Abrindo a única caixa remanescente na prateleira, ele a estendeu em direção a Bella.

– Vamos lá, coma um.

Ela não havia comido uma bomba folhada de creme voluntariamente desde a décima série do Ensino Médio, um dia depois de rasgar a calça enquanto tentava fazer um agachamento na aula de educação física. Ela rasgara com um som flatulento retumbante e ela quase abandonara a escola na época.

– Tsc, tsc.

Ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando sob a escuridão iminente. O crepúsculo havia caído enquanto eles estavam fazendo as entregas, e agora já passava das 20h. A livraria ao lado também estava fechada, as vagas particulares de estacionamento estavam vazias, e o pequeno terreno estava totalmente silencioso e deserto.

Muito privativo.

Ela deveria sair do veículo e entrar na confeiteira. Ficar lá fora, numa quase escuridão, a sós com Edward, não era uma ideia muito boa. É claro, ficar dentro da loja fechada, sob a luz, a sós com Edward, provavelmente não seria muito mais seguro.

– Só uma provadinha. Como você sabe o quanto é boa na hora de fazer o negócio se nunca dá nem uma provadinha?

Quase engasgando, ela repetiu:

– O quanto sou boa _na hora de fazer o negócio_?

– Você entendeu. Fazendo os doces.

Sim. Claro. Foi isso que ela achou que ele queria dizer.

Um sorrisinho continuou a brincar naqueles lábios incríveis dele enquanto ele a observava, como se soubesse no que ela estava pensando. E tivesse colocado tais pensamentos na cabeça dela de propósito.

_Saia. Agora._

Mas ela não segurou a trava da porta. Em vez disso, como uma criança atraída pelo vendedor de sorvete, ela se enfiou na traseira da van com ele. Não havia espaço para ficar de pé, mas Edward já havia se sentado no piso acarpetado. Uma perna estava esticada diante do corpo; a outra, dobrada e levantada. Ele estava escolhendo seu trajeto cuidadosamente por entre as caixas abertas de doces, como se buscando pela correta para satisfazer seu desejo. Bella se sentou diante dele, as pernas cruzadas, perguntando-se se a temperatura da van havia subido uns cinco graus ou se era a imaginação dela. Considerando que era uma noite arejada de verão e que as janelas da frente estavam abertas, ela de algum modo duvidava que o ar tivesse ficado mais quente… apenas elahavia esquentado. Na verdade, ficar tão perto assim de Edward a estava fazendo pegar fogo.

– Vai permitir que eu seduza você com um? – perguntou ele, ainda olhando para a caixa, não para Bella.

Eles pareciam bons. _Tão _bons.

– Eu realmente não deveria.

– Só uma provadinha – sussurrou ele. Sem aguardar a resposta dela, ele pegou um doce, então colocou a caixa de volta na prateleira. Ele deslizou para frente…perto, tão perto que ela sentiu o calor dele lhe dominar a cabeça, e o perfume cálido e masculino lhe preencher os pulmões. Então passou uma das pernas sobre as pernas cruzadas dela, até o joelho direito dela roçar o quadril sensual e coberto pelo jeans dele.

Ela não se mexeu. Nem um centímetro.

– Não quer uma lambidinha? – murmurou ele, levando o doce aos lábios dela.

Olhando para o doce nas mãos dele, para a massa fresca de cor viva, para creme claro de ricota escorrendo pela extremidade, de repente ela percebeu o quanto a coisa parecia fálica. A boca encheu d'água de desejo… ela queria lamber, provar, devorar.

Não o doce. _Ele_.

Quase gemendo, ela levou a boca ao doce, passando a língua pela massa folheada, roçando no dedo dele quando o fez. Ele se remexeu um pouco em reposta, como se não mais estivesse confortável com o jeito como havia se sentado. Pelo jeito como ambos haviam se sentado, ela rapidamente percebeu o porquê.

Ele estava duro como uma rocha, a ereção densa e longa de encontro à perna dela. Ela quase encolheu as duas pernas, a pressão em seu sexo exigindo alívio.

Bella mal conseguia pensar ou respirar. Incapaz de resistir, ela mexeu a perna um pouco, roçando de encontro a ele, e recebeu um gemido baixinho em resposta.

– Prove, Bella.

Ela provou. Imaginando que era ele que ela estava experimentando, mordiscou o recheio, roçando os lábios nele. Não precisou convidar Edward para compartilhar um pedaço. Ele já estava lá, beijando-lhe o canto da boca, a língua passando rapidamente para limpar um pouco da doçura dos lábios dela.

– Gostoso – sussurrou ele.

_Ah, __muito __gostoso_.

Ela lambeu outra vez, mergulhando a língua dentro da concha de massa para sentir mais o sabor. Edward também foi mais além. Ele cobriu os lábios dela com os dele, roubando um pouco do creme da boca de Bella, as línguas se enredando por um instante longo e delicioso.

– Pegue o seu – sussurrou ela, com uma risada delicada quando ele se afastou para lhe oferecer mais uma lambida.

– Eu prefiro o seu – murmurou ele, levando a boca ao rosto dela, e então mais abaixo. Ele mordiscou o maxilar dela, raspando os lábios ao longo dele até encostar o nariz no ponto sensível logo abaixo da orelha dela. – Na verdade, eu prefiro _você_.

As palavras dele a invadiram, ecoando na cabeça de Bella. Com o hálito quente dele ao seu pescoço, a boca dele em sua pele, o corpo rijo irradiando calor a apenas centímetros de distância do dela, Bella não conseguia se lembrar de um único motivo pelo qual não deveria possuí-lo.

– Eu percebi. – Ela recuou o suficiente para descruzar as pernas. Sem pensar ou ponderar, ela as jogou sobre as coxas dele, chegando mais perto, tão perto que aquele cume denso no jeans dele pressionou a costura úmida do dela.

Ele arqueou para frente reflexivamente, roçando contra ela, e Bella gemeu. A umidade a inundou e o sexo inflou quase dolorosamente de encontro às roupas. Os clitóris pareceu dobrar de tamanho e ela pulou em cima dele, necessitando tanto chegar ao êxtase que quase podia sentir o gosto de tal sensação.

– Mais? – perguntou ele.

Ela arqueou com mais intensidade. Definitivamente queria mais.

Ele ergueu a bomba folheada de creme. Ela balançou a cabeça, então a jogou para trás. Queria _ser _a sobremesa agora. Sendo certo ou errado, estúpido ou não, ela desejava Edward Cullen demais para resistir a ele outra vez. Quando eles saíssem da van, o mundo real retornaria. Ele ainda seria o ótimo cara da vizinhança que ela não podia namorar publicamente. Mas, por enquanto, ah, por enquanto, ela o desejava desesperadamente, com um desejo que crescera dentro dela por mais de uma década.

– Possua-me, Edward – sussurrou ela, dizendo "sim" à pergunta que ele não havia feito de fato. Ele emitiu um som baixinho que podia ter sido involuntário: desejo ou até mesmo em triunfo. Sinceramente, Bella não se importava. Especialmente quando ele mordiscou o lóbulo dela, e então foi descendo pelo pescoço.

– Hum, você tem gostinho de açúcar e amêndoas. – Ele foi beijando até chegar à clavícula, mordendo levemente a nuca, e ela estremeceu. Sem nunca tirar a boca do corpo dela, Edward esticou a mão e tirou o elástico que prendia o rabo de cavalo dela. Os cabelos densos caíram nas mãos dele e ele enredou os fios entre os dedos. Abarcando-lhe a cabeça e lhe dando apoio, ele empurrou as costas dela um pouco para, assim, ter melhor acesso ao pescoço. Quando ela sentiu a umidade fria tocar a cavidade de sua garganta, arfou. Foi gostoso sentir o recheio de ricota na pele aquecida. Quando Edward o lambeu, foi maravilhoso.

Jogando-se para trás para se apoiar nos cotovelos, ela ficou observando através de suas pálpebras pesadas quando Edward começou a abrir os botões da blusa sem mangas dela. Depois que todos os botões foram abertos e mais um pedaço de pele foi revelado, ele esfregou o recheio em cima dela. Logo havia uma trilha de pontos do pescoço até o peito, no meio do decote e até a barriga. Ele não os estava provando. Ainda não. Ela se contorceu e arqueou mais o corpo, desesperada para tê-lo, mas ele ignorou o apelo silencioso.

Quando ele soltou a blusa de dentro da calça dela, ela se abriu totalmente. Contorcendo-se, ela deixou que caísse pelos ombros, e então o observou devorá-la com os olhos. A respiração dele ficou audivelmente agitada quando ele viu o modo como os seios dela transbordavam no sutiã sumário. Arqueada para trás como estava, ela mal conseguia manter a peça no lugar, e um mamilo estava de fato espiando livremente acima da renda.

– Lindos – murmurou ele, num tom rouco. Ele ergueu o doce e passou um pouco do recheio sobre o mamilo.

Desta vez, ele não continuou. Parou para dar uma provadinha.

– Ai, Deus – gemeu ela, quando Edward se abaixou e cobriu seu mamilo com a boca, lambendo e sugando o recheio. Ele envolveu cada pedacinho, puxando o sutiã completamente para baixo, para ter acesso completo ao seio.

– Você é maravilhosa – disse ele, quando levantou uma das mãos para abarcá-la. Os dedos eram fortes de encontro à pele clara, e ela literalmente trasbordava na mão dele. – Você esconde muita coisa atrás daquele avental que usa normalmente.

_Ela escondia muito mais atrás da máscara que usava de vez em quando. _

O pensamento lampejou na cabeça dela, mas ela o deixou de lado. Não era hora de pensar em seu _alter ego_… ou no que Edward poderia fazer se um dia descobrisse que elas eram a mesma pessoa.

Agora era hora de saborear. De se entregar.

Buscando o fecho do sutiã, ele o abriu a tirou a peça, segurando o outro seio quando foi libertado do tecido. Varrendo uma enorme quantidade de recheio com o dedo, com gotinhas de chocolate e tudo, ele lambuzou a ponta rija, então a devorou por completo, exatamente como havia feito do outro lado. Ela apertou as pernas em volta dele, o calor irradiando dos mamilos úmidos até abaixo, indo diretamente para o meio das pernas. Ela aprumou o corpo, louca para ser libertada da calça jeans.

– Eu preciso…

– Eu sei – sussurrou ele. Ele levou a boca à de Bella para um beijo intenso que a fez se calar e lhe eletrocutou o cérebro. Ele tinha um sabor doce, quente e decadente.

Bella repuxava a camisa de Edward enquanto eles se beijavam, afastando-a para pudesse tirá-la dele. Então ela ficou perplexa, encarando com descrença a perfeição que era o corpo dele. De roupa, ele era um homem incrivelmente em forma. Sem roupa, ele era quase indescritível.

Tinha o corpo rijo, sem um grama de excesso, com um peito imenso e ombros abundantemente musculosos. Os braços enormes ondulavam quando ele se mexia, destacando uma tatuagem significativa: um logotipo dos fuzileiros navais. A quantidade perfeita de pelos encaracolados destacava o tamanho dele antes de rarear cintura e quadris abaixo, região na qual ele era incrivelmente esbelto.

– Ainda não terminei minha sobremesa – murmurou ele, quando ela segurou o cós de sua calça.

Ele jogou longe o pedacinho de bomba de creme e pegou mais uma na caixa. Tomando a mão de Bella, colocou os braços dela acima da cabeça até ela ter de se deitar no chão liso. Então foi acariciando o corpo dela até embaixo, beijando, mordiscando, lambendo todos aqueles pontos onde ele havia colocado creme do doce instantes antes.

– O sabor é mais doce agora – disse ele, quando mergulhou a língua no umbigo dela e a rodopiou ali. – Só precisava de mais um ingrediente para ficar absolutamente viciante.

_Ela_. O ingrediente do qual precisava era ela. E ela precisava _dele_.

Das mãos dele. Da boca dele. Ai, céus, a boca dele. O corpo fantástico. E aquela ereção imensa e dura que ela era capaz de sentir de encontro à sua perna enquanto ele deslizava descendo pelo corpo dela. Ele nem mesmo tirou a boca do corpo de Bella quando desabotoou a própria calça e a tirou quadris abaixo. Bella se levantou para ajudá-lo… e, sem querer, se ofereceu para ele de forma _muito _mais íntima.

Ele ficou _bem em cima _dela imediatamente.

– Edward! – arfou ela, e ofegou quando ele cobriu a fronte da calcinha minúscula com a boca, respirando contra o tecido, enviando espirais de prazer tépido bem ali onde ela mais precisava. – Por favor.

– Aposto que isto aqui vai ter um sabor ainda mais doce – sussurrou ele, quando afastou o cetim. Bella mal conseguiu respirar quando ele baixou e retirou as roupas dela, até ela estar deitada nua debaixo dele. E ela ficou completamente fora de si quando ele pegou um novo doce e passou uma extremidade cremosa no sexo dela.

– Ah – gemeu ela.

Ele empurrou a parte interna das coxas dela e Bella abriu as pernas, dando a ele o acesso que ele exigira silenciosamente. Quando ele deu uma primeira lambida suave no recheio, espesso e abundante nos cachos dela, ela se ergueu do chão.

– Ah, definitivamente mais doce – disse Edward. Ele desceu mais, passando a língua em cada centímetro dela, comendo cada gota de creme melado como se fosse a melhor coisa que ele já tivesse experimentado. Bella estava descontrolada, tremendo, arfando, dando pinotes. Desesperada por mais, ela não sabia se era melhor implorar ou permanecer quieta por temer que ele se distraísse de sua função.

Ele não se distraiu. E, antes que ela pudesse ter noção do que ele estava prestes a fazer, sentiu a massa folheada roçando em seu clitóris. Ela gemeu outra vez, sentindo o clímax crescer dentro de si. Quando ele a lambeu outra vez, estimulando o clitóris com a língua e os lábios, contornando e então sugando, ela finalmente ganhou o que estava esperando. O prazer irrompeu dentro dela, contraindo os quadris, enviando uma pulsação de calor pelo corpo. Edward nem mesmo fez uma pausa, além de murmurar um "sim" suave, em reconhecimento ao orgasmo dela. Ele simplesmente continuou, deslizando o doce além… seguindo-o com a língua. Até finalmente começar a atuar no ponto delicado entre os lábios encharcados.

– Você não vai… não pode… – arfou ela.

Mas ele podia, e fez. Deslizou a ponta do doce na fenda úmida, fazendo uma dissonância de sensações correr dentro de Bella. A aspereza da massa delicada, a suavidade do recheio: ela nunca havia sentido algo assim. Era pecaminoso… erótico. Um pouco chocante.

E ela estava adorando.

– Edward…

– Ainda não terminei a sobremesa. Embora esteja quase satisfeito – murmurou ele.

Bella só desejava que ela estivesse. Ela não ficou muito impaciente, no entanto, porque estava ansiosa demais para ver o que aquele suposto "rapaz bonzinho da vizinhança" iria ousar fazer em seguida.

Ele queria continuar jogando, obviamente. Então mergulhou o doce mais fundo, lentamente, até onde conseguia, e então o removeu lentamente. Fez outra vez, deixando Bella se perguntar quanto tempo iria levar até a massa se quebrar e o creme espesso preenchê-la.

Finalmente, quando ela pensou que fosse morrer em meio à lascívia selvagem do ato, ele começou a usar os dentes em vez de os dedos. Mordiscou pequenos pedaços quando o doce saiu de dentro dela, sussurrando palavras doces sobre o quanto o sabor era bom… sobre o quanto o _ela _era saborosa. Sobre o quanto era suculenta e gostosa. As palavras dele eram quase tão excitantes quanto seu toque.

– Preciso me certificar de que lambi cada gota – sussurrou ele, assim que o último bocado de massa acabou. E ele o fez, investindo a língua e acariciando, dentro e fora, até ela perder a cabeça e chegar ao ápice outra vez.

Bella lançou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, rendendo-se aos tremores de seu corpo, que pareciam durar para sempre. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou e abriu os olhos de novo, foi para encontrar Edward em cima dela.

Ela levantou as pernas, percebendo que as pernas dele estavam nuas. Os quadris esbeltos roçavam na parte interna das coxas dela, e a ereção espessa pesava sobre a pélvis de Bella.

Gemendo, ela olhou para baixo.

– Deixe-me ver você.

– Sinta – sussurrou ele, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela. Ele deslizou para cima e para baixo, a ereção entreabrindo os lábios lustrosos do sexo dela, atingindo o clitóris no ângulo perfeito.

– Ver _e _sentir – insistiu ela, deslizando o braço para entre os corpos deles para tocá-lo.

Ela tomou a ereção na mão, chocada com o tamanho e tepidez. Ele já havia colocado um preservativo, mas ela conseguia sentir a pulsação latejando através do

látex.

– Você é maior do que aquele doce – disse ela, mordendo o lábio quando se deu conta do quanto Edward Cullen estava escondendo por sob suas roupas.

Ele gemeu e se aproximou mais, deslizando dentro dela um pouquinho por vez.

– Você é mais doce do que aquele doce. – Ele investiu um pouco mais, adentrando com uma moderação incrível. – E você definitivamente está cremosa o suficiente para dar conta de mim.

Ela não duvidava. Ele a havia excitado até levá-la às nuvens, e agora Bella o queria mergulhando totalmente dentro dela. Agarrando os quadris dele, ela enterrou as unhas no traseiro dele e se arqueou para ele.

– Possua-me, Edward. Preencha-me.

Ele pareceu se esquecer da moderação porque fez exatamente o que ela pediu, investindo forte e profundamente até Bella gritar por causa da sensação maravilhosa.

Ele a expandiu, incorporou-se a ela, então saiu e investiu outra vez.

– Ai, meu Deus – gemeu ela. – Isto é fantástico.

Mais do que fantástico. Era a perfeição absoluta.

Fez valer cada um dos anos em que ela esperou. Impulsionando de encontro a ele, Bella recebeu o que ele oferecia e exigiu ainda mais. Quando ficou frenética demais, ele desacelerou o ritmo, demonstrando tanto controle que ela quis soluçar de frustração. Mas ele não iria ceder, provocando-a com investidas lentas e profundas, e algumas até a metade. Ele a beijava com tanta frequência e tão profundamente que ela não tinha certeza se lembrava-se de como respirar quando ele não estava compartilhando o ar de seus pulmões.

Finalmente, no entanto, ela ouviu os pequenos gemidos que ele não conseguiu conter. Os quadris dele investiram com mais força, mais freneticamente, e ela se contorceu ao máximo a cada movimento.

– Não consigo… ah, Bella…

– Goze – pediu ela, sentindo mais um orgasmo crescendo dentro de si devido à fricção dos corpos colados. – Vou chegar lá com você. Aquilo pareceu satisfazê-lo, o fato de ter a permissão dela, e ele finalmente ficou fora de si e deu a ela as investidas profundas e latejantes das quais ambos necessitavam. De novo. E de novo. Até que ele jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou assim que atingiu o clímax.

Ela chegou lá um segundo depois e envolveu as pernas em torno dele apertadamente.

Como se ciente de que o piso estava duro de encontro às costas dela, Edward tomou Bella nos braços e se deitou, puxando-a para ficar em cima dele. Ambos estavam ofegantes, arfando em busca de ar, e ele lhe beijou a têmpora, tirando os cabelos dela do rosto suado.

– Bella? Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. – As palavras dele vieram aceleradas. Entrecortadas.

– Sim?

Fechando os olhos, ele jogou a cabeça sobre o piso.

– Vou chamá-la de doçura até o dia que eu morrer.

* * *

**_Estão gostando? Deixe-me saber!_**

**_Se tiverem pelo menos 5 reviews, eu posto o próximo ainda hoje. O que vcs acham?_**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	8. Capitulo 07

**Capitulo 07**

.

Edward pensara que fazer um sexo absolutamente enlouquecedor com uma mulher a tornaria mais amigável. Pelo menos mais acessível.

Não com Isabella Swan. Porque minutos depois do incrível momento de amor nos fundos da van de entrega, ela estava sendo fria com ele outra vez, tentando agir como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles.

Depois de um sexo daqueles, ele meio que esperava ser convidado a entrar para beber uma xícara de café… se não uma sobremesa. Ah, ele _nunca _iria olhar para uma bomba folheada de creme do mesmo jeito outra vez. Mas ela não o convidara para entrar. Não respondera quando ele perguntara se ela queria comer em algum lugar. E, nos dias que se seguiram, não retornara os telefonemas dele. Nem mesmo o olhara nos olhos nos últimos dias.

A mulher o estava matando, realmente estava. Quando ele finalmente a confrontou na calçada em frente à confeitaria na tarde de sexta-feira, ela eclodiu:

– Foi coisa de uma noite só, Edward. Foi fabuloso, eu adorei, mas não vai acontecer de novo. Porque, se acontecer, aí você vai me perturbar _mais _para que eu vá comer uma pizza com você, ou visitar sua família, e então a vizinhança inteira vai ficar parabenizando a coitadinha da Bella por finalmente ter fisgado seu homem.

Ela entrou sem dizer mais uma palavra. Não precisava fazê-lo. Ele entendeu o recado em alto e bom som. Ela havia adorado o sexo, só não queria toda a coisa que vinha junto com o relacionamento sexual. Ou com qualquer relacionamento que fosse.

Ele pensou em propor que simplesmente agendasse um encontro semanal para o sexo na van estacionada atrás da loja, suspeitando que poderia tê-la naquelas condições caso ele a quisesse. Mas ele não a queria naquelas condições.

– Diabos, admita, você a quer em qualquer condição – murmurou ele em voz alta, enquanto entrava pela porta dos fundos do Cullen's naquela tarde. Ele nem mesmo tinha percebido que havia alguém ali, até ver o irmão, Jacob, que havia acabado de estacionar sua caminhonete em uma das vagas vazias do beco. Felizmente Jacob não ouviu Edward conversando sozinho e não precisou ligar para o hospício.

– Ei, ia sair? – perguntou Jacob, enquanto saía do carro e colocava as chaves nos bolsos. – Eu iria levar você para tomarmos aquela cerveja que você me deve.

– Não sou uma companhia muito boa agora – admitiu ele.

Jacob, que era o mais gentil de todos os filhos dos Cullen, jogou o braço em torno dos ombros de Edward. – Então que hora melhor do que essa para dividir uma cerveja com seu irmão?

Ele estava certo.

– Tudo bem. Mas aqui não – disse ele, olhando para a porta fechada da cozinha. – Eu realmente preciso de um lugar tranquilo.

O sorriu de Jacob desapareceu e ele imediatamente pareceu preocupado.

– Está tudo bem? Algum problema?

– Nenhum problema. Só uma overdose de família.

– Saquei. Vamos lá, vamos para o outro lado da rua.

Seguindo Jacob até o bar da vizinhança, na esquina, Edward pediu duas cervejas e pagou a conta. Se Emmett estivesse sentado diante dele, Edward sabia que ele estaria fazendo piadas curtas para incitar o irmão a contar o que tinha em mente. Peter estaria fazendo seu interrogatório de promotor. Garrett iria chantageá-lo com o peso de sua responsabilidade de irmão mais velho para tentar incitá-lo a falar. Alice iria tagarelar tanto que Edward iria dizer qualquer coisa para fazê-la calar a boca.

Jacob apenas ficou observando. Escutou. Aguardou.

– Obrigada mais uma vez por me indicar àquele trabalho – disse Edward finalmente, preenchendo o silêncio. O bar estava bastante vazio; estava cedo demais para receber os frequentadores do fim de semana, que se dedicariam a uma longa noite de bebedeira e jogos de dardos.

– Como está indo lá?

– Muito bem. Só trabalhei nos últimos dois fins de semana, mas o dinheiro é bom.

– Você ainda não contou ao restante da família?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Só para o Emmett.

Jacob assentiu.

– Provavelmente é melhor assim. Eu sei que o Pai e Garrett estão falando sem parar sobre você entrar nos negócios do restaurante.

Sim, eles estavam em cima dele também. Edward não conseguiu evitar um franzir de testa intenso. Porque ele não se enxergava administrando uma pizzaria nos próximos seis meses, muito menos pelo restante de sua vida.

– Tudo bem, Edward, ninguém pode obrigar você a fazer qualquer coisa que não queira.

– A culpa vai longe – murmurou ele.

– E eu não sei? Mas a culpa não impediu você de se alistar. E não me impediu de pegar um martelo e aprender construção. Não impediu Emmett de empunhar uma arma ou Alice de… bem, de fazer o que quer que ela esteja fazendo.

– Como se casar com um sujeito que matou alguém? – perguntou Edward secamente, ainda desacostumado à ideia de seu novo cunhado, Jasper, ter matado uma mulher, mesmo que em legítima defesa.

– Não vamos falar disso – disse Jacob, com um suspiro. – Ela está feliz e ele é louco por ela.

Verdade. O casamento recente de Alice e Jasper havia contribuído para a taxa de felicidade conjugal de 95 por cento da família Cullen.

– O ponto é: você pode viver sua vida do jeito que quiser, e ninguém vai tentar impedir. Como se percebendo que havia deixado Edward com um dilema maior, ele acrescentou: – Exceto pela choradeira da Mamma. A qual todos já estamos acostumados e que você pode superar. Você só precisa descobrir o que quer fazer e correr atrás.

Boa ideia. E, ultimamente, Edward _estava _descobrindo o que desejava fazer, especialmente desde que estava trabalhando na boate.

– Um velho amigo meu do emprego está montando algo junto com uns outros caras. Estão falando sobre abrir uma empresa de segurança.

– Guarda-costas profissionais? – perguntou Jacob, parecendo surpreso.

– Tenho conhecimento militar para isso e gosto do que estou fazendo na boate.

Jacob sorriu.

– Especialmente quando as pessoas que você está protegendo são muito agradáveis aos olhos.

– Como se você um diajá tivesse olhado para outra mulher.

A piscadela do irmão confirmou isto.

– Eu não sou _você_. Você é o solteiro. Você já conheceu alguém, bem… interessante?

Edward sentiu um calor subir pelo seu pescoço. Porque aquela era uma pergunta cheia de significado. Ele definitivamente havia se interessado pela _Rosa Escarlate_. Mas agora que havia ficado com Bella… provado, consumido, feito amor com ela… ele sabia que não queria nenhuma outra mulher. Mas não sabia muito bem como explicar aquilo a Jacob sem dar pistas sobre o que havia acontecido com Bella. Ela nunca o perdoaria se aquele pequeno boato viesse a conhecimento geral.

– Acho que sim.

– A estrela da boate? – Jacob bebericou sua cerveja. – Eu soube que ela é única.

Pigarreando, Edward se recostou na baia.

– Ela é.

– Houve mais algum problema com ela? – Jacob soou apenas casualmente interessado, mas Edward subiu a guarda imediatamente.

– Problema?

– Ameaças, malucos tentando agarrá-la?

Edward se aprumou no assento.

– Não. Do quê você está falando?

– Harry nem mesmo disse a você porque o contratou?

Ele tinha dito, mas apenas de maneira geral. Edward não percebera que _Rosa_ havia sido ameaçada de fato.

– O que você sabe?

– Só as coisas que os caras ficavam cochichando quando estávamos trabalhando na boate. Que houve alguns incidentes que perturbaram Harry e assustaram as dançarinas. Especialmente a dançarina principal.

Harry Black não havia contado quase nada sobre quaisquer ameaças específicas. _Rosa_ havia contado ainda menos. Por que eles o contratariam e então se reservariam a não lhe fornecer toda a informação necessária para ele executar seu trabalho? Ele não compreendia.

– Talvez, quem quer que estivesse causando problemas, tenha sido pego e a ameaça tenha sido eliminada – murmurou ele, especulando em voz alta. – Porque não recebi nenhum tipo de ordem específica.

Jacob manteve o olhar sobre sua cerveja, evitando encarar Edward por algum motivo. E isso fez o outro se perguntar sobre o nível do interesse de seu irmão com relação à stripper.

Edward desconsiderou imediatamente qualquer suspeita de Jacob estar interessado na mulher. Ele era casado com a professora de jardim de infância mais sexy que havia, e adorava ela e a filha deles. Além disso, de todos os Cullen, que foram criados sob a chancela de que trair equivalia a um pecado mortal, Jacob era o último a, provavelmente, se desviar.

– Bem, se eu fosse você, eu ficaria bem próximo da atração principal da _Leather and Lace_. Acho que ela é um alvo em potencial mais do que ela ou Harry gostariam de admitir. – Balançando a cabeça, Jacob acrescentou: – Há alguns sujeitos realmente doentes lá fora que gostam de perseguir mulheres vulneráveis.

Sentindo-se no limite de repente, Edward assentiu, ansioso para chegar à boate e questionar Harry Black. Ele não queria confrontar _Rosa_ particularmente, não a sós, mas uma coisa era certa: ele havia sido contratado para executar uma função, que era protegê-la. Estava na hora de impedir que sua reação física à mulher interferisse na execução de seu trabalho. E já havia passado da hora de ele impedir que seus sentimentos por Bella Swan consumissem tanto de sua atenção a ponto de ele nem mesmo perceberque um maníaco pudesse estar ameaçando alguém que ele havia sido contratado para proteger.

Aquilo precisava terminar. Começando agora.

Então, aparentemente, Bella finalmente iria conseguir o que desejava. Ele… fora da vida dela.

...

– Ei, alguém lhe enviou flores.

Bella hesitou, a mão na maçaneta de seu camarim.

Uma das outras dançarinas, uma jovem morena com sorriso doce e matador, aproximou-se dela.

– Estava na porta dos fundos quando cheguei. Tinha seu nome no envelope. Coloquei no seu camarim.

A primeira reação de Bella foi um calafriozinho quando a imagem do rosto lindo de Edward lhe preencheu a mente. Mas ela rapidamente se dissipou. Edward não fazia ideia de que ela trabalhava com ele todas as noites dos fins de semana.

Que bom. Porque, se ele descobrisse agora, depois de ela ter feito um sexo incrível com ele, ele iria ficar louco. Mais do que louco: irado. Especialmente pela insistência dela em fazer da coisa um encontro único. Deus, ela desejava muito que não fosse coisa de uma noite só. Ainda ficava trêmula, fraca e úmida ao pensar naquele interlúdio maravilhoso na van. Fora a experiência sexual mais intensa da vida dela.

Mas não deveria ser repetida. Nunca.

Não como Bella. Nem mesmo como _Rosa Escarlate_. Porque, agora que ele já a havia possuído nua em seus braços, era totalmente possível que ele a reconhecesse como _Rosa_. Dançar e interagir com ele no trabalho já seria complicado o suficiente. Se ela permitisse que ele se aproximasse, do mesmo jeito que ela o convidara para entrar em seu camarim naquela noite, de jeito nenhum ela seria capaz de manter seu segredo.

_Então conte a verdade a ele._

A ideia tinha seu mérito, e Bella sabia disso. Um lado dela realmente queria contar… não era fácil manter uma vida dupla sem poder conversar com ninguém a respeito. Ele escutaria… ela sabia que ele escutaria. E ela até mesmo suspeitava que ele não iria julgá-la a respeito do que ela estava fazendo. Considerando as coisas que ele havia dito sobre se sentir tão encurralado pela própria família e suas expectativas, ela achava que ele poderia até mesmo compreender. Um pouco.

Mas contar a ele, trazê-lo à sua vida alternativa, significaria envolvê-lo mais profundamente na vida real. Todos os segredos compartilhados seriam mais uma corda amarrada ao corpo dela, segurando-a, arrastando-a de volta ao mundo que ela lutava tanto para escapar. Se ele soubesse que ela era _Rosa,_ não haveria motivos para eles não poderem se envolver mais, pelo menos no trabalho. Aquilo, no entanto, um caso secreto e sórdido conduzido nos camarins e armários da _Leather and Lace_, não seria o suficiente para ele. Ela sabia do fundo de sua alma. Ele se insinuaria na vida diária dela, começaria a enredá-la nas cordas de um relacionamento e a faria se apaixonar ainda mais por ele… e aí seria muito mais difícil abandoná-lo.

Não. Ela não podia contar a ele.

– _Rosa_? Você me ouviu?

Percebendo que a outra dançarina estava aguardando com expectativa pela reação dela com relação às flores, Bella assentiu:

– Sim, obrigada, Leah.

– Sem problema. Era pegar ou tropeçar nela – disse ela, com um sorriso animado. Sem a maquiagem de palco e as lantejoulas, a jovem parecia tão doce e faceira que um casal a teria contratado para ser babá de seus filhos. Ela havia sido uma das primeiras dançarinas a se tornar amiga de Bella quando ela aceitara o emprego na _Leather and Lace_. As outras demoraram um pouco para se aproximar, especialmente Tânya, a esposa de Harry, que tinha sido a estrela da casa há alguns anos até se casar com o chefe. Agora ela era uma espécie de guardiã das outras… e não tinha gostado do fato de Bella não ter se interessado por suas regras e normas. E não tinha gostado especialmente do fato de não ter conseguido convencer Harry a fazer Bella escutá-la… e do fato de a _Rosa Escarlate_ ter se tornado imensamente popular.

Todas as outras se aproximaram, no entanto, especialmente quando começaram a ganhar mais dinheiro em todos os fins de semana que Bella se apresentava.

– Como você entrou nesse emprego, Leah? – perguntou ela.

A garota deu de ombros. – A história típica. Meus pais se divorciaram, meu pai se mudou para algum lugar no oeste. Minha mãe se casou com um idiota que tentou me tocar depois que ela desmaiou na noite de núpcias.

Bella esticou a mão e a colocou no ombro da outra instintivamente.

– Sinto muito.

– Ei. Eu sobrevivi. Eu o golpeei no pulso com um garfo e fugi. Nunca mais voltei.

– Você… – Ela não sabia como continuar sem parecer que estava julgando. Era só que parecia tão triste pensar naquela mulher jovem fazendo aquilo, dançando _na Leather and Lace_, como única conquista profissional. Para Bella, era um trabalho de meio período para permanecer em forma e salvar sua sanidade. Algumas mulheres dali, no entanto, não viam outro futuro para si.

– O quê?

– Você acha que vai fazer outra coisa quando se cansar disso?

Leah assentiu, os cachos negros balançando em torno do belo rosto em formato de coração.

– Consegui meu diploma de supletivo no ano passado e vou fazer faculdade. Estou planejando me tornar enfermeira.

– Que bom para você.

Ouvindo passos no andar de cima, Bella olhou para o relógio de pulso. Eram apenas 18h, portanto ainda faltavam algumas horas para sua primeira apresentação.

Normalmente, Edward aparecia mais tarde do que isso. Mas, ao ouvir a voz masculina grave lá em cima, ela enrijeceu imediatamente.

– Nosso guarda-costas sexy está lá em cima.

– Droga – murmurou Bella, rodopiando imediatamente. – Trave-o se ele vier aqui para baixo, tá?

– Você ainda está jogando o "ninguém pode me ver" com ele?

Bella confirmou.

– Eu _não _quero que ele me veja. Por favor, me ajude.

A mulher lhe ofereceu um sorriso imenso.

– Tudo bem… em troca de uma daquelas flores que seu admirador secreto enviou para você.

– Vou fazer melhor – disse Bella, quando abriu a porta do camarim. Ela pegou o vaso e enfiou o buquê nas mãos da jovem. – Você pode ficar com todas. Apenas não deixe que ele se aproxime da minha porta. Ou Leah era fiel à sua palavra, ou Edward ainda não havia se arriscado a descer. Qualquer que fosse o caso, Bella tinha privacidade pelos 20 minutos seguintes.

Tempo suficiente para verificar se suas extensões capilares estavam presas no lugar e colocar a máscara. Só depois que ela a colocou em posição é que se lembrou de que havia se esquecido de pôr os cílios postiços.

– Maldito Harry por não me dar uma tranca – murmurou ela, olhando para a porta fechada. Se tirasse a máscara para colocar os cílios, arriscaria ser flagrada por Edward. Não, ele não havia exatamente desviado seu caminho para ficar a sós com ela travestida de _Rosa Escarlate_, mas ela não podia contar que sua sorte duraria para sempre.

Franzindo a testa para o próprio reflexo, ela fez uma avaliação breve, perguntando-se se realmente precisava dos cílios. Os olhos haviam desaparecido. Ela se parecia com o Marquês de Sade.

– Preciso dos cílios – murmurou ela.

Ela colocava os cílios falsos nas pálpebras há anos, provavelmente conseguiria fazer isso… bem, não vendada, mas _mascarada_.

– Claro – sussurrou ela, quando se inclinou em direção ao espelho. Pegando um cílio, ela passou cola especial nele e então cuidadosamente se posicionou no buraco do olho da máscara e o aplicou. – Um já foi – disse, enquanto piscava rapidamente, muito orgulhosa de si. O segundo foi um pouco mais complicado, principalmente porque era difícil enxergar com o olho que já tinha um cílio pesado. Mas ela deu um jeito. E, um instante depois, quando ouviu vozes no corredor, ficou muito feliz por não ter aproveitado a chance e tirado a máscara.

– Edward, como vai, querido? – disse uma voz feminina. Bem alto.

_Deus a abençoe, Leah._

– Preciso conversar com a _Rosa._ – Ele pigarreou. – Quero dizer, preciso conversar com todas vocês, _e _com a _Rosa_.

Hum. Ainda muito covarde para encontrá-la a sós. Ela silenciou tal pensamento rapidamente. Aquele homem tinha o corpo mais incrível e poderoso que ela já havia visto. Ele não tinha medo de nada. Além disso, recusar-se a vê-la a sós era exatamente o que ela precisava que ele fizesse. Mesmo que não fosse o que ela _queria _que ele fizesse. Apertando a faixa do roupão, ela segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Edward olhou imediatamente, enrijecendo quando a viu ali.

Ele tantonão queria se sentir atraído por ela que a expressão dele disse tudo. Saber que ele não desejava mais ninguém fez Bella, a confeiteira com quem ele havia feito amor de forma incrível há alguns dias, ficar imensamente feliz.

– Preciso conversar com você e com todas as outras garotas no camarim por alguns minutos – falou ele.

Sem esperar para ver se ela iria, Edward deu meia-volta e foi em direção à sala.

Dando de ombros, Leah o seguiu. Bella também. Uma vez que estava lá dentro, Bella percebeu que todas as outras dançarinas, nove ou dez delas, já estavam presentes, incluindo Tânya com sua pilha de um metro de cabelo loiro arruivado no topo da cabeça e dez centímetros de maquiagem na cara.

Em variados estados de nudez, todas as outras dançarinas praticamente lamberam os lábios quando Edward entrou no cômodo. Ela não podia culpá-las. Em seu modo guarda-costas durão, ele ficava incrivelmente sensual. Não havia nenhum traço do bonzinho que a havia ajudado a entregar os doces da confeitaria. Ou do amante sensual que lhe dera mais orgasmos em uma sessão de amor do que ela tivera em todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores.

No lugar disso havia um homem franzindo a testa, quase fazendo uma careta, todo vestido de preto, parecendo não apenas ameaçador, mas perigoso. E absolutamente delicioso.

– Chamei todas vocês aqui para discutir sobre sua segurança.

– Vamos discutir sobre seu traseiro – brincou uma das dançarinas.

– Eu prefiro falar sobre os ombros.

– Eu voto pelo pê…

– _Senhoritas _– disse outra voz, assim que Harry entrou no camarim. Revirando os olhos, ele lançou um olhar de desculpas para Edward. – Por favor, continue, Edward.

Edward voltou aos trilhos, atingindo-as sobre a necessidade de uma segurança mais rígida no local. Embora estivesse falando com todo mundo, ele olhava para Bella tantas vezes que ela sabia ser ela a estar na mente dele. Não havia nenhum motivo para isolá-la. Bem, não ha via _muitos _motivos. Sim, ela havia tido alguns clientes insistentes. Um sujeito havia investido em cima dela sobre o palco há algumas semanas. Outro invadira o camarim. E havia alguns espreitadores de estacionamento que tinham sido perseguidos por um dos seguranças.

Neste emprego, ela não esperava nada diferente. Mas Edward foi implacável em seu sermão. Ficou falando sobre como todas precisavam cuidar uma da outra, reportar qualquer coisa suspeita. Blá, blá, blá. Bella se dispersou em algum lugar entre "fazer uma rota diferente do trabalho para casa toda noite" e "ir ao banheiro sempre acompanhada".

Aquele último conselho rendeu um "eu acompanharei você ao banheiro, Edward" de uma das garotas, um olhar feio de Tânya e mais um suspiro paciente de Harry.

Finalmente, no entanto, a reunião acabou e as outras dançarinas correram para terminar de se arrumar. Bella rapidamente saiu do camarim, esperando que Edward não a visse. Ela estava a cerca de dez passos de seu camarim, quando percebeu que ele a havia seguido.

– _Rosa_, espere um minuto.

Ela congelou, mas não se virou.

– Estou particularmente preocupado com você. O elemento "quem está por trás da máscara" coloca você em maior risco. Algum maluco pode resolver tentar descobrir por si só. Ela olhou por cima do ombro.

– Obrigada pelo aviso.

Antes que ela pudesse desviar o olhar outra vez, viu uma carranca intensa se formar no belo rosto de Edward.

– O que diabos…? – murmurou ele, encarando o rosto dela.

Temendo que ele a tivesse reconhecido, ela ergueu as mãos rapidamente para se assegurar de que a máscara ainda estava no lugar. Estava tudo certo…mas Edward ainda estava olhando para ela, piscando, confuso.

– O quê? – rebateu ela. Lembrando-se no último minuto de que precisava baixar a voz para o sussurro sensual com o qual ele passara a ser familiar, ela reformulou: – Tem algum problema?

Ele a tocou. Bella recuou imediatamente, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Se não tivesse se apoiado na parede, teria tropeçado.

– Cuidado – murmurou ele, ainda franzindo a testa. – Não seria bom para o meu currículo se alguém que eu deveria estar protegendo tropeçasse e quebrasse o pescoço.

Certo. Ele precisava protegê-la. Não olhar para ela. Não observá-la. Não lhe golpear as defesas a cada flexão de seu corpo, a cada lufada de seu perfume forte que preenchia a cabeça dela sempre que ele estava por perto. Deus, aquilo era difícil. Muito mais difícil do que havia sido no fim de semana anterior, quando ela não havia _dormido _com ele. Quando ela não sabia do que ele era capaz.

– Você tem alguma coisa no seu… é… Dando de ombros desconfortavelmente, ele a tocou de novo. Desta vez, ela ficou parada. Pelo menos até ele puxar os cílios dela com força suficiente para lhe arrancar a pálpebra do rosto.

– Ai! – berrou ela, dando um tapa na mão dele que estava presa aos cílios, então ela só terminou por se machucar mais. Assim que a mão dele se afastou, ele levou os cílios consigo, arrancando-os da pálpebra.

– Pensei que fosse um inseto – disse ele, com um sorriso sem graça.

Ela arrancou os cílios falsos dos dedos dele.

– Um _inseto_? Você pensou que eu tivesse um inseto na cara?

– Não é como se você tivesse como saber, se o colocou usando essa máscara idiota na cara. Por que você a usa quando não está no palco, afinal?

Ai, Deus. Uma pergunta que ela definitivamente não era capaz de responder.

– Você não precisa manter essa representação de mulher misteriosa para a equipe, precisa? Então, por que não a tira e relaxa? – Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos curtos espetados em frustração, ele disse: – Ou pelo menos coloque os malditos cílios postiços com mais cuidado.

Ela quase rosnou de raiva. _Ele _era o motivo pelo qual ela havia colocado os cílios através do buraquinho dos olhos da máscara.

– Quero uma tranca no meu camarim – sussurrou ela asperamente.

Ele olhou para a maçaneta.

– Você não tem uma?

– Não. – Pensando rapidamente, ela acrescentou: – E é por isso que mantenho a máscara o tempo todo. Não tem nenhum lugar aqui que ofereça total privacidade. Um repórter que escreveu um artigo sobre a boate há algumas semanas veio rastejando um dia, tentando tirar uma foto minha sem a máscara.

Edward se aproximou, avolumando-se acima dela, queimando-a com seu calor. Colocando as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado de Bella, ele a prendeu ali.

– Quem é ele?

Bella mordeu o lábio, tentando com todas as suas forças não atirar os braços em volta dos ombros dele e as pernas em torno da cintura dele. Ou empurrá-lo de modo que parrasse de encará-la inquisitivamente, de ver seus olhos… Como ele era capaz de não reconhecer os olhos dela? Como ele era capaz de ficar tão perto e não conhecer o cheiro do corpo dela?

Era bom que ele não reconhecesse, e ela sabia disso. Mas também estava começando a perturbá-la.

– Foi só um repórter qualquer – murmurou ela.

– Você teve algum problema com ele desde então?

– Não, ele não voltou desde que a matéria foi publicada. Dá para relaxar?

– Diga-me se você o vir. – Então, olhando intensamente para ela, Edward recuou lentamente, libertando-a da prisão formada pelos braços dele. Um olhar estranho surgiu no rosto dele, como se de repente ele tivesse percebido o quão próximo eles estiveram e não tivesse ficado feliz por isso.

Pigarreando, ele acrescentou: – Desculpe se machuquei seu olho.

– Tudo bem. Afastando-se dele, ela seguiu em direção ao próprio camarim, aliviada por ter escapado do escrutínio dele. Que bom que ele havia deixado que ela saísse; porque, quanto mais ele ficasse tão perto, mais furiosa ela iria ficar por ele não reconhecê-la. Especialmente porque a máscara nunca iria evitar que _ele _não fosse reconhecido por _ela_.

Hum. Homens. Tão dolorosamente desatentos.

– Espero que você esteja me levando a sério – disse ele, aquele tom rude e sem brincadeira retornando à voz, o pedido de desculpas obviamente concluído.

– Estou, estou. – Ela praticamente mordeu as palavras entre os dentes cerrados, pronta para socá-lo se ele não calasse a boca e a deixasse se acalmar. E consertar seus cílios postiços.

– Nada mais de correr para seu carro sozinha para pegar algo que você esqueceu.

– Sim, Sua Majestade.

– Nada mais de voltar lá para cima e se socializar perto da hora de fecharmos.

Ela raramente fazia aquilo, de qualquer forma.

Rodopiando, Bella ofereceu a ele uma reverência intensa e rebateu:

– Captei, chefia.

Então, determinada a não ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, deu meia-volta e saiu caminhando a passos largos rumo ao camarim, batendo a porta atrás de si. Só depois de largá-lo lá fora é que Bella percebeu o quão _estúpida _havia acabado de ser. Edward a perturbara tanto, por seu maneirismo arrogante de guarda-costas protetor e por sua inabilidade de enxergar o que estava bem diante de seu nariz, que ela se esquecera completamente do seu papel naquilo tudo. Do papel que ela assumia como _Rosa Escarlate_.

Porque, ao dizer suas últimas duas palavras, quando a raiva dominara seu bom senso, ela se esquecera de falar com a voz sexy e rouca. Ela fora totalmente, cem por cento Bella.

* * *

**_Obrigada a todas as meninas que estão comentando. Isso é muito importante pra eu saber se estão gostando ou não._**

**_Bjos._**

**_Nat Kraus :D_**


	9. Capitulo 08

**Capitulo 08**

**.**

_A Leather and Lace_ empregava alguns seguranças corpulentos para observar as portas e ficar atrás da multidão durante as apresentações. A presença deles servia principalmente para inspirar intimidação e manter o público sob seu melhor comportamento. E eles faziam bem o trabalho, principalmente o mais alto, Demetri, cuja estrutura musculosa escondia um sujeito com risada gostosa e ótimo senso de humor.

Edward, no entanto, tecnicamente não era um deles. Seu trabalho envolvia mais do que expulsar beberrões desordeiros ou separar brigas. Ele estava ali para se assegurar de que ninguém tocasse nas dançarinas. Especialmente _Rosa_. E os seguranças eram o reforço dele.

Ele se movimentava normalmente pelo local durante as apresentações, algumas vezes em meio ao público, algumas vezes nos bastidores, outras no andar de baixo. Mantinha um perfil discreto, os olhos sempre examinando a multidão, procurando pelo primeiro sinal de problema.

Esta noite, ele estava perto da pista de dança, em um canto escuro à esquerda do palco. Não sabia dizer o motivo. Não era como se esperasse que alguém da primeira fila fosse saltar e tentar agarrar _Rosa_ ou uma das outras. Sim, já havia acontecido. Mas normalmente não até pelo menos a segunda parte, tarde da noite, quando os fregueses já haviam consumido mais do que algumas doses de uísque top de linha. E quando eles se esqueciam do tamanho dos seguranças, ou do quão estúpidos eles iriam se sentir por ter de telefonar para as esposas para serem tirados da cadeia.

Esta noite, Edward estava bem perto do palco porque queria manter sua atenção presa a _ela_.

Algo havia acontecido mais cedo, algo que ainda o estava enlouquecendo. Ah, ela já o enlouquecia em diversos aspectos, principalmente por causa daquela sexualidade flagrante que escorria dela. Mas isso não tinha nada a ver com a atratividade dela ou com a reação de Edward a isso.

Era algo mais. Algo que ele não conseguia definir. Desde que ele e _Rosa _trocaram palavras do lado de fora do camarim, uma voz estava sussurrando na cabeça dele dizendo que havia algo que ele não estava enxergando. Alguma verdade que ele havia negligenciado.

Ele reprisara toda a conversa, pensando em cada palavra, perguntando-se o que parecera tão _estranho _ali. Além do fato de ela ter agido como uma total espertinha a respeito das dicas de autodefesa que ele a pedira para seguir, eles não entraram em confronto. Não fora desagradável de maneira nenhuma, exceto quando ele quase rasgara a pálpebra dela acidentalmente.

_Então, por que você está tão tenso?_

Boa pergunta. Ele estava tão tenso quanto uma bola de elásticos, o maxilar cerrando, as mãos em punho. O coração não estava mantendo o ritmo de sempre, estava acelerado, como se a adrenalina tivesse tomado o corpo dele. Quando eles a apresentaram, algo inundou _de fato _o corpo dele. Uma consciência exaltada. Talvez adrenalina também.

Ela não o viu quando iniciou, e dali Edward tinha uma visão perfeita de todos os movimentos dela. Ela estava usando o mastro esta noite, aproveitando para mostrar sua força e flexibilidade. Isso sem mencionar o convite a todos os homens na plateia para imaginarem-se como o objeto no qual ela se contorcia, aquele abarcado por suas pernas incrivelmente longas.

Ele tencionou, então afastou o lampejo de ciúmes. Não era da conta dele o que _Rosa_ fazia… na vida profissional ou pessoal.

Ela começava a remover as pétalas agora, e elas voaram pelo palco, uma delas até mesmo flutuando para tão perto dele que ficou a apenas 30 centímetros de distância de sua posição no canto. Algo o fez dar um passo adiante, pegar a pétala. Se era para devolver a ela, ou guardar como uma lembrança, ele não sabia dizer. Manuseando-a levemente, ele a enfiou no bolso e continuou observando.

Àquela distância ele tinha uma visão muito boa da _Rosa Escarlate_… a visão de uma cintura moldada feita para as mãos dele. De pernas flexíveis que ele quase podia sentir em torno de seus quadris. De dedos longos que se enredariam facilmente nos cabelos dele. Um pescoço delicado para mordiscar. Seios redondos exuberantes para abarcar. E, quando ela removeu as pétalas que cobriam aqueles seios, a boca dele se encheu d'água ao se imaginar sugando aqueles mamilos sombreados, como seixos.

Cada pedacinho dela era familiar… aos olhos dele, e o restante de seu corpo. Ele sabia como seria prová-la, tocá-la, ouvir seus gemidos suaves de prazer.

_Ouvi-la…_

A voz dela. Aquela _voz_. Aquele corpo.

– Ai, meu Deus – sussurrou ele, certo de que havia perdido a cabeça, mas incapaz de afastar o pensamento. Porque, enquanto observava a artista desaparecer atrás da cortina após a dança, ele enxergava um rosto familiar atrás daquela máscara. Um rosto que ele via em seus sonhos todas as noites.

_O rosto de Bella._

– Não pode ser – murmurou ele, cambaleando de volta à sombra. Ele atingiu a parede no canto e deslizou para baixo, de modo que suas mãos pousassem sobre os joelhos. Inspirando algumas vezes, ele manteve a cabeça abaixada, pensando em tudo o que sabia sobre Isabella Swan. E sobre _Rosa Escarlate_.

Ela havia tido aulas de dança durante a infância, ele se lembrava desse fato. Havia ido a Nova York para se tornar uma artista. No palco. Ela não havia dito exatamente que era atriz.

Meu Deus, será que ela era stripper em alguma boate luxuosa de Manhattan? E quando ela fora obrigada a retornar a Chicago depois do derrame do pai, será que ela escolhera a mesma profissão ali… usando máscara para não haver possibilidade de ser reconhecida?

Os corpos de ambas eram tão parecidos… Como ele pudera não ter notado? Bem, ele nunca tinha visto Bella nua até duas noites atrás, então não poderia saber que as pernas dela eram tão longas e flexíveis como as da dançarina. Que seus quadris eram fartos o suficiente para deixar um sujeito excitado só de pensar em colocar as mãos neles. Que os seios eram grandes, empinados e convidativos.

Ela havia escondido muita coisa atrás do avental. Tanto que ele não tinha registrado que Bella e _Rosa_ eram da mesma altura, tinham a mesma estrutura. Ou que as cores de cabelo eram semelhantes… O comprimento do de _Rosa _obviamente originado por algum tipo de aplique ou peruca.

Agora fazia sentido. Mas ainda assim parecia impossível. Absolutamente inacreditável que aquela Bella bonitinha, a irmã caçula de Kate – a garota que caíra em cima dos biscoitos, pelo amor de Deus – era a mulher que estava enlouquecendo todos os homens de Chicago de luxúria.

Incluindo ele. _Principalmente _ele.

Naquele instante, ele soube que era verdade. Estava reagindo a _Rosa_ e a Bella exatamente do mesmo jeito desde o instante em que vira cada uma delas. Com desejo puro, indissoluto, com base em absolutamente nada senão instinto e química. Elas eram a mesma pessoa. O corpo dele soubera daquilo imediatamente. O cérebro finalmente o acompanhara. De algum modo, ele conseguiu permanecer à margem e finalizar seu trabalho ao longo da noite até a boate fechar, às 2h. Permaneceu no andar de cima, enviando um dos rapazes para o andar de baixo algumas vezes para fazer uma varredura diante dos camarins. Ele ainda não confiava em si para descer e confrontá-la.

Caso o fizesse, poderia ser ruidoso. E nenhum dos dois poderia estar pronto para retornar ao trabalho depois que tivessem a briga explosiva que Edward suspeitava que fossem ter. Definitivamente iria ser uma explosão, e provavelmente não pelos motivos que Bella suspeitaria. Sim, o incomodava o fato da irmã de sua cunhada estar trabalhando como stripper. Mas ele não era puritano, nem era de fazer julgamentos. Ele a vira em ação… Ela não era apenas boa, era ótima. Já como alguém que foi, e poderia ser outra vez, amante de Bella, ele não estava feliz. Não podia negar isso. Mas, mais uma vez, não tanto por causa dos outros homens olhando para ela, mas sim porque ela estava trabalhando em um campo muito arriscado.

Colocando-se em perigo.

O real motivo por ele estar furioso era porque ela havia mentido para ele. Tinha sido doloroso, deixando o correr atrás de Bella de dia enquanto _Rosa_ perseguia eleà noite. A mulher quase o enlouquecera… Pelo quê? Algum jogo perverso? Uma onda de poder? Ele não sabia. Só sabia que queria respostas. E, quando a boate finalmente fechou e todo mundo começou a dispersar, ele desceu, determinado a consegui-las.

Edward sabia que ela ainda não havia saído, pois estava observando o carro dela no estacionamento, que esvaziava conforme todo mundo ia embora. Ela normalmente saía muito mais cedo, pois sua última apresentação se dava por volta da meia-noite. E não levava muito tempo para se arrumar, já que não se dava ao trabalho de tirar a máscara antes de entrar no carro e dirigir para longe. Obviamente em benefício dele.

Mas ela ainda estava lá. Então ele só podia presumir uma coisa: ela estava aguardando no camarim, ou se escondendo na esperança de ele ir embora primeiro. Ou se preparando para a chegada dele.

Porque ela certamente sabia que ele havia descoberto. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era procurar por ele na plateia durante a segunda parte do show e enxergar a fumacinha saindo da cabeça dele. E o fogo queimando nos globos oculares. Indo até a porta fechada, ele se lembrou do que ela havia dito sobre não ter tranca. Ele deu uma batida de advertência, então adentrou sem aguardar por um convite. Não era como se ela tivesse algo a esconder…

Ele vira o corpo dela, como Bella e como _Rosa_.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ela, olhando para ele do outro lado do cômodo, onde estava vestindo um casaco. Ela estava vestida casualmente, com uma calça larga aparentemente confortável e uma camiseta. Se não estivesse usando a máscara, ela se pareceria exatamente com uma vizinha qualquer.

_Como Bella._

Deus, que idiota cego ele fora por não ter enxergado antes. Os olhos eram os mesmos, embora os de "_Rosa_" fossem sombreados pela máscara. Aqueles lábios não podiam ser negados. A forma da mandíbula, o comprimento do pescoço. Tudo em _Rosa_ _Escarlate_ era Bella sob um microscópio da sensualidade. Tudo em Bella era _Rosa Escarlate_ com ornamentos de uma moça boazinha.

– O que você quer, Edward?

– Você está atrasada – murmurou ele, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Hum, sim, acho que sim – respondeu ela.

– Você normalmente não fica até a hora de fechar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, empinou o queixo, exibindo uma valentia direta. Iria tentar blefar, afinal não tinha certeza se havia sido flagrada.

– Uma das outras dançarinas ficou doente e teve que ir embora. Eu não tinha certeza se Harry iria precisar de mim para cobri-la.

Ele não tinha precisado. Edward sabia disso. Se ele tivesse de assistir à "_Rosa"_ em uma terceira _performance _no palco, teria perdido as estribeiras. Ele não sabia como tinha sido capaz de se segurar para não subir lá e confrontá-la bem em frente ao público.

Ela ficou em silêncio, apenas o observando.

Aguardando. Edward não disse nada, optando por não se entregar ainda. Ele queria ver o que ela faria. O quão longe Bella iria para manter seu segredo.

Deus, o fato de ela não confiar nele o matava. Ele não tinha ilusões sobre o motivo de ela usar máscara, para começar. Os pais dela ficariam chateados se descobrissem. Ele conseguia até perceber por que ela havia ficado calada nas primeiras vezes em que ele trabalhara lá, antes de ela saber que poderia confiar nele. Mas agora ele era o amante dela. Ela havia confiado seu corpo a ele. E deveria ter lhe confiado seu segredo.

– Bem – disse ela –, acho que é hora de ir embora.

– Já? – murmurou ele, se recostando na porta fechada, bloqueando a fuga dela. Ele cruzou os braços e a encarou. – Mas esta é a primeira vez que ficamos a sós em um bom tempo.

Ela lambeu os lábios nervosamente. Edward quase sentiu a língua úmida na própria boca e precisou se obrigar a manter a tranquilidade.

– Está tarde.

– Eu sei. Também está quase deserto. Você e eu provavelmente somos os últimos aqui – disse ele.

Observando-a atentamente, ele viu o jeito como ela engoliu em seco quando a verdade lhe abateu. Eles estavam praticamente a sós naquele prédio enorme.

Ninguém iria ouvir se ela resolvesse gritar por ajuda. Como se Edward um dia fosse machucá-la. Era mais fácil ele cortar o próprio braço. Aquilo não significava, no entanto, que ele não tinha a intenção de atormentá-la o máximo que conseguisse. Ela estava tensa, tremendo, o corpo inteiro fazendo movimentos minúsculos. E ele sabia o motivo. Ele podiasimplesmente tirá-la de sua angústia e confrontá-la sobre a mentira, mas algo o fez tencioná-la um pouco mais.

Talvez fosse apenas porque ele gostasse de ver a vibração intensa da pulsação dela no pescoço. E ouvir a respiração alta e entrecortada que ela não conseguia conter. Ele gostava de vê-la em desvantagem pela primeira vez. E também sabia como deixá-la assim mais de uma vez.

– Então, _Rosa_ – disse ele, finalmente se aprumando e chegando mais perto –, que tal termos nossa primeira conversa de fato?

Ela deslizou para trás, tentando aumentar o espaço entre eles outra vez, mas não pôde ir longe antes de bater no biombo. Edward pressionou, chegando ainda mais perto, implacável em seu silêncio, a abordagem de um perseguidor.

– Tenho pensado muito nisso.

– Tem? – sussurrou ela. – Eu não, de jeito nenhum.

_Que mentirosa_.

– Mesmo? Porque acho que, pelo jeito como você me olha, você tem pensado muito no assunto. – Erguendo um braço, ele o colocou no topo do biombo, bloqueando-a com seu corpo. Eles estavam próximos o suficiente para ele sentir o roçar da calça dela.

– Preciso ir.

– Preciso que você fique. – Trilhando o contorno delicado do pescoço dela com a ponta de um dedo, ele acrescentou: – Mudei de ideia a respeito de seu

convite.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

– Você não quer dizer…

Ele fechou a boca de Bella, deslizando o polegar pelo lábio inferior. Aquele lábio farto suculento que ele havia provado na outra noite e que queria mordiscar agora.

– Você é muito atraente, _Rosa._

– Mas…

– Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.

Embora ela tivesse suspirado ao toque dele, o corpo também enrijeceu. Ela cerrou os punhos. Obviamente não sabia se deveria derreter ou explodir.

– Você estava tão totalmente contra isso – disse ela, num sussurro quente. – Por que agora?

– Homens podem mudar de ideia também. Eu só tenho pensado em você durante semanas.

Ela levou os punhos aos quadris. A sensualidade desapareceu. Ela pareceu indignada, beirando a raiva.

– Ah, é mesmo?

– Definitivamente. – Ele pôs uma das mãos no ombro dela, sentindo a flexão dos músculos. Então massageou suavemente, afastando a tensão furiosa, sabendo que seu ato só iria trazê-la toda de volta outra vez.

– Quero tocar você, em todos os lugares. Ela estremeceu sob a mão dele.

– Quero provar você. – Sabendo como fazê-la enlouquecer, tanto de luxúria quando de fúria, ele se inclinou para mais perto. Levando a boca à lateral do pescoço dela, ele lhe deu um beijo de lábios entreabertos na nuca, lambendo levemente a pele, provando a quantidade ínfima de sal devido à dança enérgica.

– Ah, _Rosa_, você sabe o que quero fazer com você?

Ela apenas gemeu, sem dizer nada.

– Eu gostaria de esfregar algo delicioso e melado em cima de você, então lamber de todas as fendas doces do seu corpo.

Pronto.

_Bella/Rosa_ afastou seu desejo parcial, seu olhar parcialmente preocupado, e reagiu com fúria devastadora. Ela ergueu um dos punhos e foi em direção ao rosto dele. Se Edward não estivesse preparado, poderia ser acertado bem no queixo. Por ser quem era, ele desviou do golpe agarrando a mão dela no ar.

Ele não soltou, segurando-a apertado enquanto ela lutava para se soltar.

– Que droga, Edward Cullen – cuspiu ela, se esquecendo completamente de seu sussurro sensual.

– Qual é o problema, querida? – rebateu ele. – Tem medo de receber um pouco de sexo oral? – Deslizando um braço pelos ombros dela, ainda lhe agarrando o punho, ele acrescentou: – Ou só gosta de _oferecer _em vez de _receber_?

– Coloque _qualquer coisa _na minha boca e eu arranco com os dentes.

– Ohhh, durona. Eu gosto disso. – Trilhando a abertura no tecido aveludado com o dedo, ele acrescentou: – Eu não conseguiria _encaixar _nada na sua boca com esta coisa no seu rosto. Principalmente meu pênis, _como você sabe muito bem_. – Ele pressionou o corpo com força de encontro a ela, empurrando-a na parede, prensando-a. Porque, ao mesmo tempo em que as atitudes dela e suas enganações contínuas o deixavam louco de raiva, sua proximidade o deixava louco de desejo.

Ele estava superexcitado por causa dela, irado de desejo.

Ela choramingou e parou de se contorcer por um segundo, os quadris dando pinotes contra os dele em resposta… Uma vez, então de novo. Ela levantou uma das pernas ligeiramente, inclinando a pélvis para que a protuberância dele a atingisse bem no ponto onde ela mais precisava.

– Ai, Deus – murmurou ela. – Entendi, você tem muito a oferecer.

Ela disse aquilo em tom sussurrado, acalmando-se, e Edward quase gemeu diante da determinação dela. Ela _ainda _não havia se permitido acreditar que aquilo já havia ido longe demais, que era o fim de seu disfarce. Bella havia perdido a cabeça diante da ideia de que ele faria com outra mulher as mesmas brincadeiras pecaminosas e sensuais que havia feito com ela na outra noite na van. E reagira com fúria, mesmo que momentaneamente, sincera.

Agora, ao perceber isso, ela estava quase desesperada para se convencer de que era capaz de recuperar a situação. Estava esperando que ele _não _estivesse falando com Bella, que sabia em primeira mão o que ele tinha a oferecer, já que o havia recebido em seu corpo na outra noite. E que, em vez disso, ele estivesse falando com _Rosa_, que naquele exato instante estava sentindo o tamanho do membro dele pressionado contra ela.

Abaixando-se para o lado, ele agarrou a perna dobrada dela, segurando a coxa para puxá-la a fim de encaixá-la melhor. Ela gemeu quando os corpos se uniram mais intimamente. Ele conseguia sentir o calor dela, a umidade através da calça fina dela e da própria roupa. Ela estava úmida e excitada, corada e pronta. E, ainda assim, era teimosa demais para tirar a máscara e recebê-lo em condições francas, diretas.

– Então você está pronta para fazer esse tipo de jogo? – murmurou ele quando roçou nela, inalando seus pequenos gemidos de prazer.

– Não gosto de ser maltratada – murmurou ela, através de respirações roucas. A pulsação frenética no pescoço dela e o tom desesperado na voz acusaram a mentira da declaração. Ela gostava. E muito.

Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela levemente.

– Sim, você gosta.

Ela começou a balançar a cabeça, mas ele a beijou, investindo a língua contra a dela, amando a sensação sedosa da boca quase tanto quanto odiava o roçar da máscara contra seu rosto. Aquela máscara fora o que finalmente o chamara à razão. Ele não queria uma mulher mascarada, ele queria uma mulher de verdade. Uma que confiasse nele e ostentasse honestidade. E coragem.

Ele já estava farto. Estava farto de mentiras, farto da enganação. Até mesmo farto de atormentá-la. Então baixou a perna dela.

– Acho que terminamos.

Ela cedeu contra a parede. Mesmo com a máscara, Edward conseguia ver o jeito como os olhos dela se arregalaram em choque. E mágoa.

– O quê?

Não era fácil recuar, manter as mãos longe dela. Ignorar o calor na salinha e o cheiro dominante de desejo sexual preenchendo a cabeça dele. Mas ele o fez.

–Mudei de ideia.

Dando as costas para ela, ele deu um passo em direção à porta. Então a ouviu sussurrar:

– Seu filho da mãe, você _sabe_.

Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta. Olhando por cima do ombro para encontrar o olhar dela, ele falou baixinho:

– Sim, Bella, eu sei.


	10. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo 09**

.

Pela primeira vez em quase três meses trabalhando na _Leather and Lace_, Bella alegou estar doente em um domingo à noite. Ela disse a si que era uma covarde umas dez vezes seguidas. Mas aquilo não mudou o jeito como se sentia.

Ela não conseguia encará-lo. Não depois do que havia acontecido no camarim no sábado. A raiva dele era inegável e a vingança, compreensível.

Mas a _mágoa_, aquele vislumbre de tristeza no rosto quando ele a olhou por cima do ombro antes de sair pela porta… fora um soco no estômago, de fato.

Ele a estava perseguindo incansavelmente durante a semana e finalmente a fisgara naquela noite na van. Não tinha sido nada além de honesto com relação ao que estava passando: com a família, na vida, com relação à atração por ela.

E ela estava mentindo para ele desde o primeiro instante. Mentindo sobre seu emprego secreto, mentindo sobre seus sentimentos por ele. Mentindo sobre o que realmente desejava.

Diabos, ela até mesmo estivera mentindo para _si mesma _sobre os dois últimos itens. Estava negando os sentimentos por ele, embora eles existissem desde que ela conseguia se lembrar. E ela fingira que não estava morrendo fisicamente por ele quando tal ideia a consumia a todo instante.

Até mesmo os pais dela notaram seu humor quando ela foi visitá-los no domingo. Ela se esforçou tanto para colocar um sorriso no rosto, principalmente perto do pai, que agora estava começando a se parecer com seu velho "eu". Mas a mãe notou imediatamente que havia algo errado e a questionou a respeito.

Ela disfarçou… jurando que estava tudo bem.

Mais uma mentira para incluir na lista. Ela estava se tornando um tanto adepta da coisa. E, honestamente, se odiava por isso.

– Você merece se sentir assim – disse ela a si mesma assim que se sentou na confeitaria fechada, algumas noites depois. Era sua hora de paz outra vez, quando os funcionários do café há haviam ido embora, porém a equipe da noite da cozinha e os ajudantes da entrega ainda não haviam chegado. Ela estava bebericando um enorme e engordativo _cappuccino _coberto não apenas com chantili, mas com um espiral de caramelo. Sentindo-se um lixo absoluto.

– Bells? – chamou uma voz. Feminina.

Virando-se no banquinho, ela viu a prima Jessica adentrar pela entrada de funcionários nos fundos.

– Ei – murmurou Bella.

– Andei ligando para cá.

– Normalmente não atendo o telefone depois do expediente.

Jessica franziu a testa.

– Estou falando do seu celular.

– Eu desliguei. – Bella soprou a bebida fumegante. – Tem mais se você quiser beber um também.

Jessica olhou longamente para a caneca e para o creme fresco e pôs mãos à obra. Permaneceu calada enquanto preparava o _cappuccino_, mas Bella viu as olhadelas preocupadas da prima em sua direção. Quando Jessica terminou, polvilhando sua bebida quente com canela, ela sentou em um banquinho do lado oposto do balcão.

– Você está um desastre. Não parece que estar dormindo muito.

– Obrigada. E você está certa. Não estou dormindo.

Jessica suspirou.

– Nem eu.

Finalmente, olhando com seriedade para a prima, ela viu os círculos escuros sob os lindos olhos e o abatimento na boca normalmente sorridente. Era uma combinação incomum. Jessica não era do tipo animada, constantemente palhaça, mas era sempre silenciosamente alegre. E o rosto dela refletia aquilo.

Não hoje, no entanto.

– O que houve?

– Eu odeio os homens.

– Estou ouvindo – murmurou Bella, embora não apoiasse honestamente. Ela não odiava Edward, de jeito nenhum. Só odiava aquele olhar de decepção dele. Odiava o jeito como o havia feito se sentir. Inferior. Frágil.

Sim, ela havia tido um motivo para manter sua identidade escondida da maior parte do mundo. Mas, uma vez que havia deixado Edward deitá-la no piso daquela van e fazer coisas com ela que levariam uma boa garota católica desmaiar de choque, todas as máscaras deveriam ter sido removidas.

– Eu não entendo os homens.

Sentindo que a prima estava falando de um sujeito em particular, Bella deixou de lado a própria angústia emocional.

– O que está acontecendo?

– É aquele cara do trabalho que mencionei há algumas semanas. Mike.

– O novo vendedor?

Jessica assentiu.

– Eu finalmente saí com ele para tomar um café um dia, meio que pensando que era nosso primeiro encontro. Mas obviamente eu entendi completamente errado. Ele deixou claro que só estava interessado em conhecer uma colega de trabalho. E não me chamou para sair de novo.

Bella franziu a testa, sem gostar do olhar de tristeza no rosto de Jessica.

– Você deixou claro que está interessada?

– Eu saí com ele, não saí?

– Sim, mas você deixou _claro _que o estava enxergando como mais do que apenas um colega de trabalho?

– Como eu deveria fazer isso?

– Não sei… flertando, sorrindo, encostando nele casualmente. Todas as armas típicas do arsenal romântico feminino.

– Eu… não acho que tenha feito isso. Nós conversamos principalmente sobre trabalho… pelo menos quando eu não estava reclamando do meu senhorio.

– Então ele pode nem mesmo saber que você está interessada nele _daquele _jeito. O que significa que você precisa fazer com que ele saiba, para ver se ele pularia em cima de você ou recuaria em sinal de autopreservação.

Jessica piscou.

– Autopreservação?

– Alguns homens não tomam a iniciativa com uma mulher a menos que tenham certeza de que ela esteja interessada. Isso exige muita autoconfiança.

Autoconfiança como a de Edward. Tinha sido preciso uma grande quantidade dela para ele continuar a ir atrás de Bella enquanto ela continuava a dispensá-lo.

– É isso que _você _faria? Tornaria a coisa mais óbvia?

– Sim, eu faria isso.

A prima murmurou alguma coisa, então pigarreou.

– Você sabe, eu consideraria que você está certa. Mas tem algo em Mike que me faz achar que ele não é tão bonzinho e tímido quanto parece. Bella enrijeceu instantaneamente.

– Ele fez alguma coisa com você?

– _Fez_? Ai, Deus, não. Ele não olhou para mim desde o dia em que saímos juntos. Mas houve uma ou duas vezes que o flagrei olhando para mim… com esse, ai, Deus, soa tão estúpido, mas sinto que ele me olha quase _avidamente _quando pensa que não estou vendo.

– Avidez é bom. Se vem de alguém que você _quer _que a deseje. Não simplesmente uma sala repleta de homens excitados por uma dançarina nua. Às vezes, a plateia a irritava ao extremo. Algumas vezes, parecia que dançar nua sozinha seria melhor do que dançar nua em frente a uma multidão.

– Não se ele esconde constantemente. E tem mais, algumas vezes ele simplesmente se mostra tão mais áspero, mais durão, do que a figura do vendedor legal, calado e de fala mansa. É quase como se ele estivesse se esforçando muito para se comportar da melhor forma.

Bella não gostava do jeito como aquilo soava. Caras que se esforçavam tanto para se comportar da _melhor _forma costumavam ser muito _maus _durante seu comportamento nem-tão-melhor-assim. Ela expressou isso para Jessica, que dispensou suas preocupações. Embora tivessem conversado um pouco mais, Bella não conseguiu manter a mente focada em nada. A prima notou sua distração e tentou fazê-la conversar a respeito, mas ela não estava pronta para fazê-lo.

Não que não confiasse em Jessica para guardar seu segredo. Ou temesse que a prima fosse ficar chocada. Mas a verdade era: não parecia certo escolher Jessica para conversar a respeito daquilo. Não quando Edward fora o primeiro a notar o que estava fazendo nas noites dos fins de semana.

Ela desejava conversar com ele.

Ela o desejava. Ponto.

Só não sabia se era tarde demais para procurá-lo. A julgar pelo modo como ele irrompera de seu camarim na noite de sábado, ela temia imensamente que fosse tarde.

...

Foi necessário cada grama de força de vontade que Edward possuía para evitar ir à confeitaria dos Swan naquela semana. Algo dentro dele insistia para ir até lá e confrontar Bella agora que ele se sentia pelo menos moderadamente calmo. Diferentemente do jeito como se sentira na boate na noite de sábado. Algo mais exigia que ele mantivesse distância, que a deixasse descobrir o que diabos ela queria dele e lhe desse a pista quando estivesse pronta.

Talvez ele a acolhesse. Talvez não. Aquilo dependia totalmente do que ela queria: ele na vida dela ou fora da vida dela?

Um caso secreto ou público? Um amante… um amigo?

Havia muitas possibilidades diferentes. Ele, honestamente, não tinha certeza por qual estava esperando mais. A única coisa que sabia querer era que Bella abrisse o jogo a respeito de tudo. Aí eles poderiam pensar no restante.

Ele presumia que isso fosse levar algum tempo. Considerando que ela havia faltado ao trabalho alegando estar doente no domingo à noite, ele tinha a sensação de que ela iria evitar o confronto pelo máximo de tempo possível. Mas, a menos que ela desistisse de trabalhar na boate, não iria ser capaz de evitá-lo para sempre.

_Desistir de trabalhar na boate. _Ele não podia negar que sua primeira reação tinha sido querer que ela desistisse.

Ele não queria outros homens olhando e fantasiando com Bella. E, principalmente, não queria ninguém ficando obcecado por ela… obcecado o suficiente para persegui-la, ameaçá-la ou machucá-la.

Uma vez que havia se acalmado, Edward percebeu que compreendia perfeitamente por que ela havia ido trabalhar na _Leather and Lace_. Provavelmente pelos mesmos motivos que _ele _havia ido trabalhar lá.

Cada pedacinho dela estava deslocado naquele velho-novo-ambiente, assim como ele. Encaixando-se tanto quanto ele.

Encaixando-se… Diabos, a atividade que ele estava exercendo agora era uma prova de que ele não se encaixava. Era quinta-feira à noite e ele estava segurando uma sacola de papel. Caminhando para seu prédio, os olhos examinando todos os lados na esperança de não trombar com seus pais ou com outro parente mais velho que iria delatá-lo.

Comida chinesa para viagem provavelmente era motivo para a mãe dele chamar um exorcista. Principalmente depois que ele recusara mais uma quentinha cheia de calzones e lasanha do seu pai naquela noite. Se ele comesse mais um pedacinho de massa, iria explodir como o marshmallow gigante no filme _Caça-__Fantasmas_.

– Complicado – murmurou ele, a boca se enchendo d'água por causa do cheiro do frango _Kung Pao _no pacote. Isso sem mencionar os rolinhos primavera, o arroz frito… Ele havia comprado o suficiente para alimentar um exército.

Edward conhecia um pouco sobre missões clandestinas. O suficiente para saber que, quando você estava em uma, devia realizar o máximo possível logo de cara, na esperança de retardar um possível retorno. E uma sacola enorme de comida significava mais sobras. O suficiente para durar uma semana ou mais, o que significava não precisar mais fazer excursões secretas perigosas ao restaurante do senhor Wu durante algum tempo.

A menos, é claro, que ele tivesse alguma companhia inesperada para o jantar. Companhia feminina. Como a mulher que estava bem na porta do apartamento dele, a mão posicionada para bater à porta.

– Bella? – murmurou ele assim que saiu do elevador, perguntando-se não apenas como ela havia entrado no prédio, mas também como ela havia descoberto onde ele morava.

Ela girou, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes. Não havia batido ainda, o que significava que ela não havia exatamente se preparado para dar de cara com ele. Ele a havia pegado de guarda baixa.

Edward tentou não se perguntar o que aquilo significava, tentou permanecer casual. Tentou não notar o quão curvilíneo e convidativo o corpo dela ficava naquela camiseta e minissaia sensual. Seria como não notar um terremoto sacudindo sua casa. Ela simplesmente era linda demais para ser ignorada.

Como eles continuaram a se encarar, ele finalmente murmurou:

– Oi.

– Oi.

Ficaram calados por um momento. Longo o suficiente para ele notar os borrões sombreados sob os lindos olhos castanhos e a palidez nas bochechas dela.

Ela estava praticamente criando um buraco no lábio inferior enquanto tentava pensar no que dizer. Ele não conseguiu evitar sentir pena dela… Pelo menos sentir pena daquele lábio lindo antes de ela fazer um buraco de tanto mordê-lo. Trocando o pacote de lado, ele foi até a porta e levou as chaves à fechadura.

– Está com fome?

Ela olhou para o pacote.

– Não é pizza?

– Não. Comprei ovos _foo young_, _lo mein _e alguns pratos diferentes de frango. Você escolhe.

– Ai, Deus, dê-me comida – exclamou ela, seguindo-o apartamento adentro com um sorriso no rosto. Uma vez lá dentro, ela jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá, um móvel grande que dominava a pequena sala de estar do apartamento minúsculo. Ele não se importava…

Comparado a dividir uma tenda com mais 20 caras, aquilo era puro luxo. Escolhera o lugar porque era limpo e em andar alto, com uma bela vista da universidade a algumas quadras dali. E ele mal tinha começado a mobiliar o local, imaginando que iria adquirir as coisas mais importantes primeiro.

Um sofá de couro grande, confortável e reclinável. Uma televisão imensa para assistir ao futebol. Ele podia viver só com aquilo por um tempo… Mais a cama enorme e confortável que dominava o quarto.

Uma corrente de calor o atingiu ao pensar naquela cama. Ele havia imaginado Bella ali tantas vezes. Havia _sonhado _em tê-la ali tantas vezes.

Agora, ali estava ela. Tão perto que ele conseguia sentir seu perfume e ouvir sua respiração. Como uma fantasia transformada em realidade.

– Minimalista, hein? – perguntou ela, quando olhou diretamente para o sofá e a TV de tela grande.

– Estou ajeitando.

Ele não conseguia acreditar no quanto soavam casuais. Como dois velhos amigos se reunindo para jantar. Considerando que nas duas últimas vezes que estiveram a sós eles estavam ou brigando ou praticamente rasgando as roupas um do outro.

– Eu, bem, queria…

– Depois – murmurou ele, sem querer iniciar a discussão deles. – Estou com fome. Vamos comer primeiro.

O alívio tomou o lindo rosto dela quando Bella o seguiu até a cozinha. Quando colocou algo sobre o balcão, ele percebeu que ela não havia vindo de mãos vazias.

– Oferta de paz. – Apontou para uma embalagem com seis garrafas de cerveja.

– Estamos em guerra? – perguntou ele, repetindo a pergunta que ela uma vez fizera a ele.

– Temos brigado bastante.

Sim, de fato. E ele, por exemplo, estava cansado disso. Pegando algumas tigelas, pratos e talheres, Edward espalhou todas as caixas de comida sobre a pequena mesa da cozinha, e ambos se serviram, misturando tudo.

– Onde vamos…

– Se importa se for no chão? – perguntou ele.

Dando de ombros, ela o seguiu até a sala, observando enquanto ele sentava diante do sofá, esticando as pernas, com o prato no colo. Não era tarefa tão simples para ela, já que estava de saia.

Edward se obrigou a se concentrar na comida, e não nas pernas longas e sensuais tão perto dele no chão. Pegando o controle remoto da TV, ele apertou o botão de ligar, então colocou em um canal que tocava música de relaxamento. Era um som ambiente, preenchendo o silêncio que ficava cada vez mais denso enquanto eles comia

m… conforme eles se aproximavam mais da conversa que ambos sabiam estar prestes a ter.

Quando terminaram, ele levou os pratos à cozinha.

Ela o seguiu, guardando o restante da comida. Alguns instantes depois, não havia nada para se fazer: nada de jantar, nenhum prato para lavar… nada senão encarar um ao outro.

– Não quero fazer isso – disse ele, surpreendendo a ambos.

– Fazer o quê?

– Brigar com você. Discutir. Seja lá como você queira chamar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Também não quero. Mas preciso lhe contar… preciso colocar isso para fora.

Cruzando os braços, ele se recostou no balcão da cozinha e esperou.

– Tudo bem.

Ela fechou os olhos, então falou de maneira apressada: – Desculpe por ter sido desonesta com você sobre eu ser a _Rosa Escarlate_. No início eu não confiava em você… eu não confiava em _ninguém_. Tenho certeza de que você sabe que meus pais não ficariam felizes com o que estou fazendo, e não quero fazer nada para piorar a saúde do meu pai.

– Eu compreendo isso. – Ele compreendia mesmo.

Fazia total sentido para ela seguir incógnita em seu emprego ousado.

– Mas, uma vez que você e eu…

– Eu sei. – Ela passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, que estavam soltos sobre os ombros esta noite, em vez de presos no rabo de cavalo de sempre. – Eu deveria ter lhe contado imediatamente. Em vez disso, eu entrei em pânico e afastei você.

– Sim. Devo dizer que me senti muito humilhado quando descobri. Eu devia ter reconhecido você.

– Eu _sou _uma artista. Eu sei interpretar outra pessoa.

– Sobre isso… Quando você começou nessa linha de trabalho?

– Tirar a roupa não é minha linha de trabalho. Dançar é. Eu dançava com as Rockettes até um ano atrás.

– Você era uma daquelas garotas que ficam dando chutes altos?

Ela olhou feio para ele.

– É mais difícil do que parece.

– Certo. É uma vida difícil dançar com quebra-nozes gigantes e o Papai Noel. – Ele levantou as mãos rapidamente. – Estou brincando. Você deve ter sido muito boa para conseguir se juntar a elas.

– Eu era – disse ela, com total confiança. – Mas fiquei entediada e fui para uma companhia de dança moderna em Manhattan. Então veio a lesão e logo depois o derrame de Charlie. Agora estou aqui.

O universo dela em uma casca de noz.

– E agora o quê? – indagou ele, sabendo que aquela era a resposta que ele realmente desejava. Para onde ela iria a partir dali? Em qual ponto ela o enxergava se encaixando naquilo tudo?

– Não sei. Neste momento, estou ganhando tempo, tentando descobrir o que quero. – Com o maxilar enrijecendo, ela prosseguiu: – Mas não é a confeitaria, não é a vizinhança. Não é a vida de Kate… uma reprise da vida da minha mãe. E não é a vida de minha irmã Lizzie como uma advogada durona com toneladas de atividades e nenhuma felicidade.

– Eu compreendo – murmurou ele.

Fazendo um meneio positivo com a cabeça, ela falou:

– Tenho certeza de que compreende. Se alguém compreenderia, esta pessoa é você.

Com a tensão sumindo de seus ombros, Bella cruzou a pequena cozinha, cobrindo a distância entre ambos com alguns poucos passos. Colocando a mão no peito dele, ela olhou para cima, os olhos reluzentes. – E é por isso que preciso repetir isso: desculpe, Edward. Por favor, diga que vai me perdoar.

Ele hesitou, então ofereceu um breve meneio de cabeça. Parecendo aliviada, ela começou a afastar a mão, porém ele a cobriu com a dele, não permitindo que ela se fosse.

– Para onde _nós _vamos a partir de agora?

Ela hesitou, então ele a pressionou:

– Não podemos ser apenas amigos.

– Não podemos ser um casal.

Os olhares se sustentaram, e ambos disseram as mesmas quatro palavras ao mesmo tempo: – Nós podemos ser amantes.

Edward gargalhou quando Bella sorriu. Agarrando a camisa dele, ela passou os dedos até a base do pescoço.

– Para onde eu gostariade ir agora é para seu quarto para ver se está mobiliado melhor do que a sala.

Levando a mão dela à boca, ele lhe deu um beijo cálido na palma.

– Ah, está, meu anjo. Pode apostar que está.

* * *

_**No próximo temos uma sessão exclusiva de Rosa Escarlate só pra Edward... **_

_**Se vcs deixarem pelo menos 5 reviews eu volto ainda hoje. Topam?**_

_**Bjos.**_

_**Nat Krauss ;)**_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

.

Fazer amor com Edward na traseira da van havia sido erótico, espontâneo e incrivelmente quente. Também tinha sido há uma semana, e Bella tinha começado a se perguntar se havia sido mesmo tão maravilhoso quanto ela se lembrava. Assim que Edward a levou até o quarto, virou o rosto dela para a porta espelhada do closet e começou a lhe beijar o pescoço lentamente, ela sabia que havia sido.

Ele era tão vagaroso, tão paciente, tão deliberado. O sujeito tinha um controle incrível e o utilizava para deixá-la completamente louca.

Bella havia acendido a luz assim que entraram no quarto, determinada a ver tudo, saborear tudo, desfrutar de todos os minutos daquela experiência. Quando Edward a avaliou no espelho, consumindo-a com os olhos, ela ficou muito feliz por tê-lo feito. Ela gostava de vê-lo observando-a. Gostava de ter os olhos dele em cima dela. E queria assistir a tudo o que ele fazia com ela.

– Você tem me deixado totalmente maluco desde que a vi no restaurante naquela noite – sussurrou ele, os lábios pairando bem acima da pele sensível abaixo da orelha dela.

– Você tem me deixado maluca desde que caiu em cima de mim sobre a mesa de biscoitos. Ele virou o rosto dela para que o encarasse.

– Bella, desculpe, eu não…

– Eu era uma criança. Você precisava esperar até que eu crescesse um pouco – disse ela, com um sorriso.

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos se demorando sobre a gola cavada da blusa e sobre o tecido apertado lhe abraçando os seios.

– Você cresceu bastante.

Ela esticou as mãos e abriu o botão de cima da camisa dele, então foi para o seguinte.

– Ah, mais do que você sabe – sussurrou ela, sentindo-se incrivelmente livre. Uma mulher sensual capaz de deixá-lo acabado, do mesmo jeito que ele havia acabado com ela na semana anterior. A primeira vez deles girou em torno de Edward dominando os sentidos dela. Esta noite era a vez de Bella.

Ela não iria deitar de costas e _receber _o prazer que ele queria lhe dar. Ela pretendia _oferecer _a ele com todas as moléculas luxuriosas de seu corpo. Ele havia oferecido a ela uma experiência da qual ela iria se lembrar até o dia de sua morte. Agora ela planejava fazer o mesmo. Usando a coisa que ela fazia de melhor. Bella examinou o quarto rapidamente, antecipando os acontecimentos.

– De onde saiu isto? – perguntou ela, apontando para uma antiquada cadeira de costas retas encostada no canto. A cadeira, uma cômoda simples e imaculadamente limpa e uma enorme cama de dossel eram as únicas coisas no quarto. A cadeira não tinha aparência de nova como o restante.

– Meus pais insistiram em me dar coisas… Eu precisava aceitar _alguma coisa _e não há espaço na sala.

– Não vai combinar com aquela TV que parece mais adequada à sala de um gigante – disse ela, com uma risada baixinha. Lambendo os lábios, ela apontou para a cadeira. – Vá se sentar.

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, porém obedeceu, observando com interesse para ver o que ela iria fazer.

Bella olhou para o quarto, procurando por um rádio, um aparelho de som, qualquer coisa.

Que azar. O quarto de Edward estava quase vazio, contendo apenas a mobília e uma televisão menor sobre a cômoda. Não havia uma peça de roupa no chão, ou um cisco de poeira em qualquer lugar. Era quase espartano… militar, presumiu ela. E carecia do calor que ela sabia que Edward possuía.

Bella esperava que algum dia ele permitisse que aquele calor se espalhasse e se tornasse parte do lar dele, assim como de sua vida.

– Aqui estou, onde você queria – falou Edward pausadamente, sentado na cadeira. Ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, os dedos entrelaçados e ficou recostado contra a parede. As mangas da camisa estavam dobradas até os cotovelos e os antebraços estavam abaulados e flexionados. As pernas grandes e fortes estavam esticadas diante dele e, por um segundo, Bella ficou tentada sentar no colo dele.

Ela podia abrir a calça jeans de Edward, tirá-la e libertar aquela ereção imensa que era capaz de ver dali. Seria delicioso tirar a calcinha, levantar a saia e então deslizar em cima dele para cavalgar em seu ritmo máximo.

_Ainda não_. Primeiro ela precisava deleitar os sentidos dele do mesmo jeito que ele fizera com ela na semana anterior. Ele se concentrara no tato e cheiro dela, e ela ainda conseguia inalar e se lembrar daquele recheio de ricota doce que ele havia espalhado em seu corpo. E o corpo dela formigava diante da lembrança dos lábios e da língua dele.

Eles haviam feito brincadeirinhas utilizando comida. Ela pretendia estimular as papilas gustativas dele com algo mais. A visão de seu corpo.

Lembrando-se de repente do que ele havia feito com a televisão no outro cômodo, ela pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV do quarto. Apertando alguns números que lhe eram familiares, já que ela gostava de ouvir a mesma estação no próprio apartamento, Bella parou em um canal que tocava música latina sensual. E, como ela era uma mulher de sorte, a música da vez era mais lenta, com uma batida de fundo abafada e um ritmo sensual. Fácil de dançar.

– O que você…

– Observe-me – sussurrou ela.

_Observe-me e vou fazer você enlouquecer._

Ela começou a se movimentar, fechando os olhos e permitindo que a música corresse em seu corpo. Desde a infância, Bella tivera uma afinidade com a música, de todos os tipos. A música sempre a fizera querer se mexer. Requebrar, girar, saltar ou flexionar. Ela simplesmente possuía um gene da dança que exigia a libertação sempre que a batida certa lhe atingia os ouvidos e circulava pelo seu corpo.

Aquela música era perfeita para seduzir.

Mantendo-se concentrada nos próprios instintos, dando-se prazer pelo simples ato de se movimentar, ela sabia que Edward iria ter prazer também. Primeiro ela simplesmente dançou. Com os olhos ainda fechados, jogou a cabeça para trás e enredou a mão nos cabelos.

Requebrando os quadris, rodopiou de encontro a um parceiro imaginário, deslizando para cima e para baixo contra uma coxa invisível, estremecendo sob o toque da mão que não estava ali.

Ela ouviu Edward gemer baixinho. Lambendo os lábios, Bella deslizou a mão pelo próprio corpo. Com os quadris ainda remexendo, ela tocou a barriga, então desceu mais, repousando os dedos sobre a pélvis. A outra mão estava no peito, roçando os mamilos, já rijos em expectativa e empolgação.

– Bella…

– Shhh.

Ela não olhou para ele, não permitiu que ele a distraísse. Em vez disso, ela puxou a camiseta de dentro do cós da saia. Abrindo o botão de pressão e baixando o zíper, ela requebrou até a peça cair no chão.

Chutou para longe, sem nunca sair do ritmo, o corpo em um movimento constante e sensual. Ela ouvia a respiração ofegante de Edward por cima da música. Ouvia o próprio coração socando no peito também. Todos os movimentos que ela fazia eram um convite, uma promessa.

Vestida com nada além de um sutiã sumário e uma calcinha fio-dental, e com suas sandálias de salto alto, ela se abaixou e balançou a cabeça, deixando os cabelos voarem livres.

– Você está me matando aqui – sussurrou ele.

– Então cuidado. Prepare-se para mim – respondeu ela, chegando mais perto, mas não perto demais.

– Faça o que _deseja _fazer enquanto me observa dançar.

– Eu desejo _possuir _você enquanto observo você dançar.

Fazendo "tsc, tsc", ela balançou a cabeça em descrença, ainda requebrando como uma mulher excitada pelo toque das notas musicais em seu corpo.

– Finja que não sabe que vai me possuir, Edward.

Deixe-me ver o que você faria se esse fosse o caso.

Ela se virou, dando as costas para ele, voltando a atenção à dança. Flexionando a cintura, ela pôs as mãos nas coxas e fez um meneio com os quadris que sabia que iria levar Edward à loucura. O gemido baixinho dele informou a ela que tinha funcionado. Porém, Bella ignorou.

Agarrando o poste do dossel da cama de Edward. Bella o usou, enganchando uma perna em torno dele e jogando o corpo para trás. A madeira era rígida de encontro ao seu sexo intumescido, mas ela precisava daquilo, então fez uso dele, roçando para cima e para baixo de um jeito que nunca havia feito com o mastro na boate.

– Bella – sussurrou ele, com a voz rouca.

Ela deu uma olhadela e quase sorriu em triunfo. Ele havia terminado de desabotoar a camisa, que estava pendendo nos ombros. Melhor ainda, a calça dele estava aberta e a mão envolvia a ereção enorme.

– Sim. Imagine que sou _eu _tocando você – falou ela para ele.

Ele não tirou os olhos dela em momento algum, começando a acariciar para cima e para baixo, os movimentos sincronizados às investidas dela contra o mastro da cama. Mas, quando ela o soltou, Edward não parou.

– O sutiã – pediu ele.

– Como o cliente desejar – sussurrou ela, provocando-o com cada pedaço de sua sexualidade.

Ela abriu o fecho do sutiã, prolongando o momento antes de deixá-lo cair para revelar seus seios. Aquilo normalmente marcava o fim de suas apresentações, mas esta noite Bella estava só começando. Ela se tocou, mostrando a ele o jeito como queria ser tocada. Cruzando os braços, os quadris ainda requebrando, ela abarcou cada seio. Capturando os mamilos entre dos dedos, ela os beliscou e rolou. O prazer que estava dando a si, e o jeito como Edward reagira a ele, enviou um desejo líquido puro para seu sexo, que já estava gotejando em prontidão.

Ouvindo Edward pigarrear, Bella deu uma olhada para ele e viu que ele segurava uma nota de 20. Ele estava gostando daquele jogo. Embarcando na fantasia.

– Você tem algo para mim, senhor? – perguntou ela, quase ronronando as palavras enquanto dançava chegando mais perto, usando nada senão a calcinha sumária e os sapatos.

– Ahã. Mas você precisa se esforçar para ganhar.

Ela se aproximou mais, passando a perna por cima de uma das pernas dele, para poder ficar em cima dela.

Então baixou o corpo para se aproximar da coxa dele, rebolando alguns centímetros acima. Os seios requebravam perto do rosto dele.

– O que você tem em mente?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, a boca em direção ao seio dela.

– Tsc, tsc, nada de tocar – disse ela, recuando um pouco. – Eu posso tocar você… Você não pode me tocar.

– Essas são as regras?

– Ahã.

– Não tenho certeza de por quanto tempo serei capaz de obedecer a elas.

– Você simplesmente vai ter que manter suas mãos ocupadas _em outro lugar _até eu dizer que você pode quebrar as regras.

Ele flexionou a mão outra vez, estimulando preguiçosamente sua ereção que ainda se projetava da calça desabotoada.

– Isso significa que as regras _serão _quebradas em algum momento?

Ela se inclinou outra vez, bem abaixo, roçando a calcinha de seda sobre a coxa forte dele.

– Se você for muito, muito bonzinho. – Com a boca cheia d'água, ela se aproximou ainda mais, de modo que sua perna pudesse roçar contra todo aquele calor másculo. Edward arqueou em direção a ela instintivamente, marcando-a com a ponta da carne que havia lhe dado prazer tão intenso na semana anterior.

Ela o desejava. Muito. De todos os jeitos possíveis que uma mulher poderia recebê-lo.

– Quer uma dança particular no colo, senhor? – perguntou ela, usando o sussurro grave da _Rosa Escarlate_.

Ele semicerrou os olhos.

– Eu não sabia que você oferecia a eles esse tipo de dança.

– Não ofereço. Mas você é um cliente para lá de _especial_.

Bella nunca havia feito esse tipo de dança em particular, mas imaginava que poderia fingir. Honestamente, ela não achava que Edward iria se importar se ela não fizesse do jeito certo.

Então ela seguiu seus instintos. Com as duas mãos sobre as costas da cadeira, Bella requebrou acima dele, roçando os seios no rosto dele, estremecendo diante da aspereza deliciosa da pele dele. Ela dançou pairando acima dele, contorcendo-se acima de apenas uma das pernas, e então da outra, e aí montando sobre as duas.

Ele observava com olhos cintilantes, gemendo de desejo enquanto ela o provocava, chegando perto, tão perto, e então se afastando.

– Vou ter que quebrar aquela regra em breve, senhorita – gemeu ele.

– Veremos.

Conduzindo ambos à beira da loucura, ela foi mais baixo do que já havia ido, até o tecido úmido entre suas coxas encontrar a ereção dele e deixar ambos completamente malucos. Ele agarrou os quadris dela, ajudando-a a requebrar para cima e para baixo em cima dele, até ambos gemerem com o prazer do ato.

– Você está tocando – disse ela.

Ele investiu com mais força, a ponta quente da ereção se aliviando dentro dela, empurrando a calcinha de seda junto.

– Vou tocar você muito mais dentro de um minuto.

Ah, ela gostava daqueles jogos pecaminosos e sensuais com Edward. Era diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já havia feito com qualquer um antes, e Bella sentia que poderia ser feliz brincando no quarto com ele e _só _com ele durante muito tempo.

– Mas você ainda não pagou. – Ela lambeu a lateral do pescoço dele, mordiscando a nuca levemente.

Sentindo o roçar da nota em sua pele, ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para vê-lo deslizar o dinheiro dentro da tira de sua calcinha.

– Gorjetas generosas.

– Você vale cada centavo.

– Acho que talvez você mereça um bônus por ser um cliente tão bom.

Ela também precisava de um bônus. Precisava fazer uma coisa que estava ansiando para fazer desde que o vira tirar a calça na traseira da van. Recuando, ela se abaixou até o chão, então se posicionou entre as coxas dele. Pegou a mão dele, cobrindo-a com a dela, imitando os movimentos lentos e tranquilos para cima e para baixo sobre a ereção. Por fim, ela afastou a mão dele, dando prazer com seus dedos e sua palma. Envolvendo-o o máximo que conseguia, ela deslizou até a base do membro, então subiu outra vez. Trilhou os dedos pela ponta espessa e bulbosa para umedecê-los com os fluidos corporais dele, então repetiu o movimento.

Mas não era o _bastante_. Bella se abaixou, umedecendo os lábios com a língua.

– Bells…

– Deixe-me fazer – murmurou ela.

Ela não aguardou permissão. Ajoelhando entre as coxas dele, ela se aproximou mais, passando a língua rapidamente para provar brevemente os testículos firmes sob a ereção.

Ele deu um tranco, investindo com mais força de encontro à mão dela, que ainda o envolvia. Bella não parou. Separando os dedos para dar espaço à boca, ela o lambeu da base até a ponta.

– Você tem um gosto tão bom, Edward – sussurrou ela, antes de passar a língua rapidamente para captar mais daquele fluido que gotejava dele.

– Você também. – Ainda relaxado diante dela, ele entrelaçou os dedos aos cabelos de Bella. – Mas estou faminto. Eu também quero.

Hum… Prazer oral mútuo. Ela adoraria saborear aquela experiência junto a Edward. Porém, no momento, desejava se concentrar nele. Então, ignorando o comentário, ela seguiu rumo à ponta espessa e latejante do membro e o tomou na boca. Quando sugou, ele sibilou. Quanto mais fundo ela ia, envolvendo o máximo possível, mais alto ele gemia.

Mudando de posição para acessá-lo melhor, Bella começou a fazer amor com ele lentamente usando a boca, chegando ao êxtase por ouvir que _ele _estava chegando ao êxtase. Ela deslizava para cima e para baixo, abocanhando mais a cada investida, desejando engoli-lo inteiro, embora ele fosse, é claro, grande demais para isso. Mas ela deu seu máximo, concentrada nos sons de prazer, no cheiro de sexo exalando do corpo dele, na sensação de ter as mãos dele lhe acariciando os cabelos e a parte de trás da cabeça.

– Sente-se em cima de mim, Bella – sussurrou ele, não em tom de exigência, mas de apelo. – Suba aqui e me possua.

_Possuí-lo_. Bella nunca havia visto um homem implorar usando tais palavras, embora ela mesma as tivesse dito. Ela se flagrou apreciando o poder sensual delas. Ele não a desejava simplesmente, ele _precisava _dela. Estava desesperado por ela.

Dando uma última sugada, ela afastou a boca e olhou para ele. Ele estava olhando para ela, os olhos verdes brilhando de desejo. Tocando os ombros dela, Edward começou a incitá-la a se levantar e repetiu seu apelo:

– Quero que você me possua, Bella.

Oferecendo um meio-sorriso a ele, ela ficou de joelhos. Estava quase nua, porém Edward ainda estava com as roupas praticamente lhe cobrindo o corpo.

Então ela pôs as mãos no cós dele e baixou a calça e a cueca. Ele se ergueu para auxiliá-la, retirando os sapatos juntamente às roupas. A camisa caiu dos ombros com um simples meneio, e agora a mesa havia virado: ela era a única que usava uma peça de roupa.

Era, é claro, uma peça minúscula. E, assim que Bella ficou de pé, Edward não tirou os olhos dela. Buscando os quadris dela, ele a puxou para mais perto até capturar a tira da calcinha entre os dentes. Afastando a calcinha, ele a provou com duas breves passadas de língua enlouquecedoras. O clitóris dela inflou contra os lábios dele.

– Por favor – sussurrou ela, sem saber do que precisava mais: de tê-lo lambendo-a até levá-la ao orgasmo, ou de tê-lo lhe rasgando a calcinha para que ela mergulhasse em cima da ereção.

– Já que você pediu com tanta gentileza – murmurou ele, voltando a boca ao ponto mais sensível. Tomando os quadris dela nas mãos, Edward retirou a calcinha e aninhou o rosto nas curvas. Sentindo um foguete de clímax atingi-la, Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu. Ela ainda estava gemendo quando Edward a puxou para cima de si. Ele olhou para a calça jeans no chão.

– Meu bolso…

– Estamos seguros – garantiu ela, já que estava tomando pílula. – Contanto que você esteja confortável com isso.

– Ah, estou tão confortável com isso – murmurou ele, de maneira rouca. – Mal posso esperar para sentir você em torno de mim, pele com pele.

Sentando-se em cima dele, as pontas dos dedos dos pés no chão, Bella roçou de encontro a ele, amando o contato dos pelos do peito dele se emaranhando nos mamilos rijos dela. Edward baixou a cabeça para sugar cada um deles, com força e exigência.

– Cavalgue em mim – pediu ele, a boca ainda sobre o seio dela.

Ela se acomodou em cima dele, recebendo a ponta quente em seu canal úmido pouco a pouco. Ele estava certo: ter pele com pele era fantástico. Ela podia sentir cada batida da pulsação dele através da ereção aveludadamente macia.

– Não consigo… aguentar mais… – disse ele, por respirações entrecortadas.

Como se tivesse atingido seu limite, ele apertou os quadris dela e investiu, empalando-a com força e bem fundo.

– Oh, Edward – gemeu ela, chocada diante da total intensidade da coisa.

Foi necessário um segundo para Bella recuperar o fôlego, pois ele a preencheu tão profundamente! Mas, quando ela o fez, precisou se movimentar. Ela cavalgou com investidas lentas, os braços nos ombros dele, olhando para o rosto de Edward enquanto ele a encarava.

Edward ergueu uma das mãos e segurou o rosto dela, puxando-a para si. Cobrindo os lábios dela com os dele, ele a beijou profundamente, sua língua para dentro e para fora da boca de Bella com carícias que combinavam àquelas lá embaixo, em seu centro feminino.

O beijo prosseguiu sem parar, desacelerando ou ficando mais frenético em reações espelhadas aos movimentos dos corpos. Bella cavalgou em cima dele, possuiu-o do jeito que ele exigiu, usando músculos dos quais nem mesmo se lembrava para prolongar o prazer de ambos.

A posição deles estava perfeita para dar prazer a ela tanto por dentro quanto por fora. E, em um instante, a fricção do clitóris lhe rendeu mais um orgasmo enlouquecedor.

Finalmente, no entanto, as pernas dela começaram a bambear. Ela não tinha certeza de quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar. Como se soubesse disso, Edward a abraçou, segurando-lhe a cintura, e então se levantou da cadeira.

A força daquele homem era indescritível.

Ainda enterrado fundo nela, Edward continuou a beijá-la enquanto caminhava até a cama. Ele a deitou de costas, deitando-se junto, e tomou o controle.

– Sim, Edward – arfou ela, as pernas em volta dos quadris estreitos dele.

Ele não respondeu. Estava mentalmente _ausente_, à mercê de seu corpo que mergulhava ferozmente. Bella o abraçou para se jogar naquela viagem, sussurrando palavras frenéticas de prazer, dizendo a ele o quanto ele a satisfazia.

Até que ela também ficou incapaz de falar. Juntos, eles se perderam no poder do prazer até Edward gritar e chegar ao ápice dentro dela, fazendo Bella espiralar rumo ao limite outra vez também.

* * *

**_Obrigada a todas que estão comentando. Eu adoro saber a opnião de vcs._**

**_Amanhã tem mais._**

**_Bjos._**

**_Nat Krauss;)_**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

.

Bella havia passado a noite nos braços de Edward, mas se levantara cedo, por volta do amanhecer. Sabendo que a confeitaria iria ser aberta em breve, ele não protestou.

Quisera protestar, é claro, mas ficou calado. Todo o motivo para Bella estar ali em Chicago era a devoção pelos negócios da família. Ele não iria nem mesmo pensar em interferir nisso. Porque ele _gostava _do fato de ela trabalhar na confeitaria. Bem ali, pertinho. Quanto ao outro emprego dela, na boate, Edward tinha de admitir, poderia ser uma tarefa mais difícil. Ele não havia sido testado ainda, mas não imaginava que seria fácil observar a mulher por quem era totalmente louco prestes a tirar suas roupas em um ambiente cheio de homens. Principalmente agora que ele certamente ficaria imaginando o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, quando ela tirara as roupas apenas para ele.

Tinha sido a noite mais inacreditável da vida dele. E teve que se perguntar como ela tivera forças para se levantar e caminhar naquela manhã, considerando que havia ele havia passado boa parte da noite entre as pernas dela.

Bella não era a única que precisava ir para o trabalho. Edward havia prometido a Garrett que o ajudaria com o recebimento de um novo forno no Cullen's. Então, depois de tomar um banho, ele se vestiu e caminhou algumas quadras até a rua Taylor. Ele passou pela Confeitaria Swan's no caminho, porém, consciente dos sentimentos de Bella, não apareceu por lá.

Era estranho passar por ali e não entrar para cumprimentar a mulher com quem ele havia feito amor de tantos jeitos diferentes e frenéticos na noite anterior. Mas ela desejava que o relacionamento permanecesse entre eles, o que significava que ele não podia ficar a sós com ela, não podia segurar a mão dela em público, não podia chamá-la para sequer caminhar na rua com ele.

– Isso vai ser uma droga – murmurou ele em voz alta, quando chegou ao restaurante. Ele não fazia ideia de por quanto tempo seria capaz de manter aquele relacionamento noturno e secreto com Bella.

Só esperava que ela mudasse de ideia. Que ela percebesse que não precisava desistir de ser _ela _para se tornar parte de um relacionamento com _ele_.

Um relacionamento. Sim. Ele desejava um. Estava ficando muito apaixonado por ela, exatamente como suspeitava que aconteceria quando a vira tão entediada e indiferente do outro lado do Cullen's tantas semanas atrás.

Era um tanto irônico. Ele estava começando a pensar que realmente podia ter encontrado a mulher perfeita. Já estava se apaixonando por ela. E uma união entre eles certamente iria satisfazer a todos em ambas as famílias.

Mas Bella não queria um relacionamento.

– Mulheres – murmurou ele, quando adentrou o restaurante.

O irmão, Garrett, que estava bem à porta, saudou-o com um tapinha nas costas.

– Se não pode com elas… Mas elas certamente são uma opção melhor do que viver sozinho.

Como sempre, seu irmão imponente conseguiu fazê-lo sorrir.

As sextas-feiras normalmente eram movimentadas no Cullen's, então o dia passou voando. E, como sempre, o restante da família começou a aparecer depois do expediente. Às 20h, todos os irmãos estavam lá com as esposas e filhos, assim como a irmã dele, que estava com seu novo marido. Ambos estavam agarradinhos como os recém-casados que eram. Embora ele tivesse ficado cético, considerando o que sabia a respeito do passado sombrio de Jasper Hale, até mesmo Edward tinha de admitir que os dois eram obviamente loucos um pelo outro.

Além disso, se Jasper conseguia aguentar sua irmã tagarela, ele devia ser um homem bem forte.

– Vamos lá, tire uma folguinha – disse Emmett para Edward assim que emergiu da cozinha, onde estava ajudando o pai.

– Sim, acho que meu chefe escravizador vai me liberar agora – respondeu ele, olhando por sobre o ombro para Garrett, que estava parado à porta vaivém.

– Não sou chefe… sou parceiro – lembrou-lhe o irmão com um sorriso.

Não na opinião de Edward. Mas ele ainda não queria ter aquela conversa.

Os irmãos e suas famílias ocuparam diversas mesas no restaurante, mesas que provavelmente seriam apreciadas pelos clientes pagantes que estavam enfileirados no balcão. Mas Esme nunca nem sonharia em expulsá-los para liberar o espaço. Ela ficava cacarejando ao redor, mandando a todos que comessem, arrulhando para os netos e sorrindo quando Rosalie ofereceu para que ela sentisse o bebê lhe chutar a barriga.

Na opinião de Edward, aquela era uma coisa meio sobrenatural. Porém, _todas _as mulheres se juntaram para fazer o mesmo, e Emmett agiu como se aquela fosse a coisa mais legal desde o lançamento do robô Optimus Prime e dos Transformers. Edward, no entanto, ficava apavorado pela ideia. A única coisa que ele queria sentir se movimentando dentro de uma mulher era seu próprio membro. Um bebê? Nem pensar.

_A menos que a mulher fosse Bella._

A ideia era maluca, incômoda até. Mas não queria abandonar a cabeça dele.

– Ei, vejam quem está aqui – gritou Kate, acenando para a porta da frente. – Minha irmãzinha!

Edward girou imediatamente, vendo Bella ao balcão.

– Ah, Isabella, você não tem vindo me ver. O que houve, hein? – disse Esme, quando irrompeu até ela. Ela segurou o rosto de Bella, dando-lhe um beijo na testa, então agarrou seu braço e saiu arrastando-a pelo restaurante.

Dando um beijo no ombro de Peter, ela disse:

– Saia daí e abra espaço para a irmãzinha de Kate.

– Sim, senhora – disse o irmão dele, com um sorriso.

Peter era mais velho do que Edward e Emmett e como promotor, estava acostumado a dar ordens para as pessoas. Porém, assim como todos eles, não podia recusar um comando da mãe mandona deles.

– Como vão as coisas, Bells? – perguntou ele, assim que se levantou e tirou a cadeira do caminho. – Você se lembra da Charlote, certo?

Bella assentiu, sorrindo para a linda esposa de Peter. Uma sulista obstinada; de algum modo ela conseguia se encaixar tão bem que Edward não conseguia imaginar o que a família seria sem ela.

Esme Cullen roubou uma cadeira desocupada de uma mesa ao lado e a colocou ao lado de Edward, quase empurrando Bella para se sentar ali. Tal atitude fez ele querer beijar a mão da mãe, embora Bella não parecesse nada feliz.

– Eu só estava escolhendo alguma coisa para levar para casa para o jantar – disse ela, soando quase atordoada com a rapidez com que tinha sido raptada para se juntar ao jantar de família. Edward compreendia a sensação. A mãe dele era um poço de energia.

– Deixe de ser boba, você vai comer aqui, com a família. Você é uma de nós! – Ela empurrou a cadeira de Bella até ficar tão próxima à de Edward que as coxas de ambos se tocaram sob a mesa.

Edward apostaria dinheiro que sua mãe havia feito aquilo de propósito. Quando ele viu o sorriso afetado dela assim que saiu para verificar o jantar, ele soube que tinha mesmo. Todo mundo queria que eles ficassem juntos.

_Se eles ao menos soubessem…_

– Ei, _Isabella _– sussurrou ele, de canto de boca.

Ela o chutou por baixo da mesa.

– Então… o que acha de estar de volta a Chicago, Bella? – perguntou Jacob. – Acho que é bem inexpressivo e desinteressante, depois da sua vida em Nova York. Você deve realmente precisar de uma válvula de escape criativa.

Houve uma piscadela surpreendente por parte de Jacob. Quando ele e Bella trocaram um olhar demorado, Edward começou a suspeitar que ele soubesse um pouco mais do que demonstrara sobre a vida noturna de Bella.

Lembrando-se do modo como Jacob o havia incitado a aceitar o emprego, e tinha sido tão incisivo sobre Edward tomar conta da "dançarina principal" na _Leather and Lace_, ele imaginou se ele tinha visto Bella durante a reforma do lugar.

– Está tudo bem – respondeu Bella. Sorrindo, ela acrescentou: – Só estou ocupada tentando evitar retomar meu vício em bombas folheadas de creme. Elas são meu fraco.

Todos à mesa riram. Exceto Edward. Porque houve um ronronar sensual na voz dela e ele julgou que ela estivesse falando apenas com ele. Quando sentiu a mão dela, disfarçada pela toalha quadriculada, em sua perna, teve certeza.

Havia algo de muito excitante na coisa de ter uma mulher da qual você deveria ser apenas um amigo casual apalpando você debaixo da mesa de jantar.

Principalmente quando a mesa estava lotada de membros da família curiosos que adorariam ver qualquer sinal de interesse entre os únicos dois solteiros ali.

Bella foi cuidadosa. Então eles definitivamente não viram a mão dela rastejar para cima e trilhar o contorno de seu membro. Ele iria fazer a mulher pagar pela sua tortura sensual. Agora, no entanto, ele estava gostando bastante de tentar deslizar a própria mão para combate-la na mesma moeda.

A conversa logo recomeçou, Bella retornando a ela como se nunca tivesse se ausentado. Ela trocou farpas com os irmãos dele, relembrando coisas da época de escola com Alice.

Ela se encaixava. Simplesmente se encaixava. Como uma garota normal da vizinhança.

Mas nenhuma garota normal da vizinhança que ele conhecia estaria baixando o zíper de Edward, enfiando a mão e libertando-o da calça. Ela definitivamente não estaria roçando as pontas dos dedos maliciosos pelo membro, excitando-o até senti-lo endurecer na mão.

Aquilo era incrivelmente perigoso. Se alguém derrubasse um garfo e se abaixasse para pegá-lo, teria uma visão completa.

Mas Edward não dava a mínima. Talvez ele e Bella não pudessem ser o casal "normal" que a vizinhança gostaria de ver. De algum modo, no entanto, o que ocorria agora era melhor. Ter um segredo erótico… e executar aquele segredo em público, onde podiam ser flagrados, era enlouquecedor.

Aquilo deixava Edward excitado. Deixava-o desesperado. E o fez terminar seu jantar rapidamente e se declarar tão cansado que precisava ir se deitar.

Felizmente Bella encontrou um pretexto, seguiu-o porta afora e o levou para sua casa para mais uma longa noite do sexo mais selvagem que ele já havia feito.

...

– Como está se sentindo, _Rosa_? Melhor? – Segurando a porta dos fundos aberta para ela no início da noite de sábado, Harry a observava atentamente, como se preocupado se ela não estava bem para dançar esta noite.

Bella teve de parar por um instante para se perguntar qual o motivo daquilo. Então ela se lembrou. _Droga_. Havia telefonado no domingo anterior alegando estar doente. Provavelmente deixara Harry em apuros.

– Estou bem, Harry – disse ela enquanto passava por ele, entrando no prédio, esperando que ele fechasse e trancasse porta atrás dela. A segurança havia melhorado ali desde que Edward fora contratado. – Desculpe pelo último domingo.

Harry acenou despreocupadamente.

– Ei, não se preocupe, algo ruim deve ter acometido vocês três para deixar todas derrubadas.

– Nós _três_?

Harry assentiu.

– Leah passou mal na noite de sábado.

– Eu me lembro.

– Ela voltou no domingo à noite, ficou aqui durante duas horas, passou mal de novo e precisou ir embora. Jackie também.

Jackie era a companheira de camarim de Leah. O que quer que estivesse pairando por ali, obviamente havia atingido as duas.

Bella estava prestes a abrir a boca para confessar que realmente não tinha ficado doente… tinha sido simplesmente covardia. Mas, antes que pudesse fazê-lo, a porta dos fundos foi destrancada do lado de fora e aberta outra vez. Ela soube antes mesmo de vê-lo que Edward havia chegado.

Ela reconheceu seu calor másculo e cálido. E seus mamilos enrijeceram. Ah, sim, definitivamente era Edward.

O olhar dele imediatamente caiu sobre ela, quente e apreciativo. Ela havia precisado sair cedo da cama naquela manhã para ir trabalhar na confeitaria. Mas, pouco antes de sair, ele sussurrara o quanto estava ansioso para vê-la naquela noite no camarim… o qual agora, tinha uma tranca.

Ela passou o dia tendo calafrios, pensando naquela primeira noite em que ele estivera lá, quando a vira nua no reflexo do espelho.

- Hum, Edward – disse Harry, com um meneio de cabeça. Ele ficou revezando olhar entre ambos. – Nada de máscara, _Rosa_?

Sorrindo, ela balançou a cabeça.

– Concluí que confio nele.

Edward retribuiu o sorriso, ambos compartilhando uma intimidade silenciosa que excluía Harry, embora ele estivesse bem ao lado. Finalmente, no entanto, Edward interrompeu o olhar e se dirigiu ao chefe:

– Está tudo bem até agora?

Harry assentiu.

– Foi uma semana meio parada. Ontem foi a noite de sexta mais devagar que já tivemos há um bom tempo. – Olhando para Bella, ele acrescentou: – Mas aposto que a multidão vai uivar ao ver você.

– Você está com baixa de pessoal outra vez? – perguntou ela, perguntando-se se Harry iria precisar que ela fizesse uma apresentação de dança extra.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Tudo mundo está aqui, firme e forte.

– O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Edward, franzindo a testa.

Harry começou a explicar sobre as dançarinas doentes, o que fez Bella sentir culpa outra vez. Principalmente quando ele lamuriou sobre o quanto tinha sido complicado dizer a Tânya, sua esposa "aposentada", que ela não estava em boa forma para substituí-las.

Ui. Ela não iria querer ver a expressão dela durante aquela conversa.

Pedindo licença, Bella seguiu para seu camarim. A porta não estava trancada, mas ela notou a tranca imediatamente, a qual não estava lá no fim de semana anterior.

– Sujeitinho sorrateiro – sussurrou ela com um sorriso, quando jogou a bolsa e as chaves sobre a bancada. Ela conseguia pensar em diversas maneiras maliciosas com as quais Edward poderia ajudá-la a matar o tempo entre as apresentações.

É claro, sendo o cara durão que ele era quando estava em serviço, ela suspeitava que ele fosse resistir. Tudo bem. Bella se achava muito boa na tarefa de vencer a resistência dele.

Tendo passado o dia inteiro no trabalho, ela queria relaxar antes de subir ao palco. Chutando os sapatos, ela puxou a cadeira de debaixo da bancada de maquiagem e se sentou. Ouviu um estalo imediatamente, mas não registrou o que era até a cadeira quebrar debaixo de si, fazendo-a cair violentamente.

– Filho da mãe – rebateu ela, enquanto estava deitada no chão. A parte de trás da cabeça havia esbarrado na parede de concreto do outro lado quando ela caíra. Ela esfregou o local, chocada ao ver algumas manchas de sangue fresco na ponta de seus dedos.

– Bella? Você está bem? O que foi esse barulho? – perguntou Edward, assim que irrompeu no cômodo. Ele abriu a porta com tanta força que quase a atingiu.

– Ai, meu Deus. – Ele agachou ao lado dela imediatamente. – Você está machucada.

– Está tudo bem – insistiu ela, sentando-se lentamente.

Ele pôs a mão sob o braço dela para ajudá-la.

– O que aconteceu?

– Minha cadeira quebrou – confessou ela, quase constrangida. Nunca havia superado completamente o pavor da garota gordinha de quebrar uma cadeira em público.

– Isso é sangue nos seus dedos? – perguntou ele, a voz tão tensa que quase estalava.

Ela levou os dedos à cabeça outra vez.

– Sim, esbarrei minha cabeça na parede quando caí.

– Você precisa ir ao hospital. – Ele se levantou e a ergueu também. – Vamos lá, vou levar você agora.

– Não, Edward, não preciso. Eu não bati minha cabeça, juro. Só esbarrei quando estava caindo.

Ele franziu a testa, obviamente sem acreditar nela.

– Veja você mesmo. Eu juro, não é nada, só um arranhão. – Ela se virou, inclinando a cabeça para que ele pudesse ver o ponto de onde o sangue saía.

Edward tirou o cabelo dela do caminho gentilmente.

Bella o observou através do espelho, vendo a expressão desvairada no belo rosto. E o jeito como ele cerrava o queixo enquanto a examinava carinhosamente.

Ele estava preocupado com ela. Verdadeiramente temeroso.

– Viu? – perguntou Bella suavemente.

– Parece mesmo um arranhão – admitiu ele.

– Que bom.

– Mas isso não significa que você não está machucada em outros lugares. Deus, Bella, o que diabos aconteceu?

Ela gesticulou em direção aos restos da cadeira, em pedaços aos seus pés.

– Desabou assim que sentei. – Olhando para ele, ela acrescentou: – Nada de piadas sobre traseiros grandes.

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Até parece. – Afastando-se, ele passou as mãos pelos braços dela. – Tem certeza de que não se machucou em mais nenhum lugar?

Ela estava machucada em todos os lugares. O quadril a estava matando no ponto onde havia batido no chão. Mas felizmente ela não havia pousado sobre o Joelho avariado.

– Estou bem.

Edward balançou a cabeça, murmurando alguma coisa, então se abaixou para examinar os pedaços da cadeira. Era uma cadeira de rodinhas resistente, que deslizava facilmente quando Bella precisava alcançar alguma coisa na bancada. Porém, havia desabado em vários pedaços.

– Isso não faz nenhum sentido. – O tom dele foi seco, profissional. – Como poderia simplesmente desabar assim?

– Não faço ideia. Talvez estivesse apenas defeituosa.

Edward nem mesmo olhou para cima. Ele estava fuçando a pilha, pegando alguns parafusos e analisando-os atentamente.

– _Rosa_? Edward? Está tudo bem? Alguém ouviu um estrondo.

Olhando para a porta, ele viu Harry Black e, logo atrás dele, um dos seguranças. Ambos olharam para ela com olhos arregalados, então para Edward e depois para a cadeira quebrada.

– Você está bem, querida? – perguntou Harry.

– Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou Demetri, seu auto intitulado cão de guarda.

– Estou bem. Foi só um pequeno acidente.

– Ela poderia ter se machucado seriamente – vociferou Edward.

– Mas não me machuquei – murmurou ela, tentando acalmar os três.

Edward estava como um leão protetor, Harry como um ursinho paternal. E Demetri como um imenso urso pardo que havia sido cutucado por uma vara. Todos pareciam igualmente chateados.

– Tudo bem, eu juro. Foi só um acidente. Agora, se não se importam, Harry, você poderia conseguir outra cadeira? Eu preciso me arrumar para continuar com o espetáculo. – O homem mais velho assentiu e saiu, levando Demetri consigo.

Olhando para Edward, ela acrescentou:

– Você precisa trabalhar também, se certificar de que tudo está seguro e protegido para eu me apresentar. Ele se levantou lentamente, os olhos fixados aos dela.

– Você está realmente preocupada com alguma coisa ou está tentando se livrar de mim?

Bella lhe ofereceu um sorriso pretensioso, pôs a mão sobre o peito dele e o empurrou em direção à porta.

– Estou tentando me livrar de você. Tenho de estar no palco em uma hora, e com você aqui exalando todo esse material másculo e sensual vou ficar tentada a testar aquela tranca e seduzir você. Os olhos dele brilharam. Porém, o franzir de testa permaneceu.

– Você não vai me seduzir a ponto de me fazer esquecer que você poderia ter se ferido.

– E você não vai me intimidar para eu me esquecer de que tenho um trabalho a fazer.

Ele segurou o rosto dela, e Bella não pôde evitar se aninhar na mão dele, amando a aspereza da pele contra a dela.

– Eu nunca intimidaria você a fazer qualquer coisa, Bella.

Eles ainda não haviam conversado sobre o emprego dela. Eram amantes secretos oficialmente há duas noites selvagens e repletas de paixão, e ela ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de ao menos perguntar a Edward se ele iria ter algum tipo de problema machista com a dança dela. Agora ele havia aberto a porta para a pergunta.

– Você vai ficar bem lá em cima, assistindo ao meu show?

Ele roçou o polegar no maxilar dela.

– Eu adoro assistir ao seu show.

Mordiscando o dedo dele, ela murmurou:

– Eu quis dizer, você vai ficar bem assistindo a todo mundo me observando?

Ele cerrou o maxilar e os olhos brilharam. Mas não recuou. Em vez disso, aproximou-se mais, inclinando a cabeça dela para trás tão docemente, tão carinhosamente, que ela soube que ele ainda estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ela estar machucada.

– Bella, não posso prometer nada porque não passei por isso ainda. Mas deixe-me dizer uma coisa… Eu conheço e desejo a Bella real e seus dois lados. A _Rosa_ e a mulher que você se torna quando sai desse lugar todas as noites de domingo. Estou nessa com vocês _duas_.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele se abaixou e cobriu a boca de Bella com a dele, beijando-a com doçura e ternura. Então, com mais uma carícia no rosto dela, ele se virou e saiu.

No fim, Edward não precisou se testar para saber como ele lidaria ao observar Bella tirar a roupa para outros homens. Porque, antes de ela subir no palco, Edward foi obrigado a lidar com uma dupla de punks que não compreendiam as regras de um lugar tão elegante como aquele. Edward e Demetri agarraram os rapazes e os arrastaram porta afora, onde, cheios de coragem em função da bebida alcoólica, ambos tentaram arranjar briga.

Edward havia brigado algumas vezes quando jovem, antes de se alistar no serviço militar e também enquanto servia. E era dolorosamente fácil derrubar um bêbado. A briga acabou quase imediatamente depois de começar. Demetri despachou o amigo do bêbado quase tão rapidamente quando Edward e ambos cumprimentaram um ao outro com um meneio de cabeça em agradecimento ao apoio.

– Valeu, cara – disse Demetri.

– Sem problemas.

Demetri sacudiu o cliente bêbado.

– Acho que é o mesmo pilantra que agarrou _Rosa_ há um mês. O queixo de Edward enrijeceu. Se o sujeito já não estivesse sob o aperto firme de Demetri, ele poderia ter encontrado um motivo para dar mais um soco. Mas ele era um lutador justo e não faria algo tão fora dos limites.

O sujeito não conseguiu se soltar; Demetri tinha mãos firmes e começou a repreendê-lo por assediar _Rosa_. Aquele incidente obviamente havia sido mais sério do que Edward havia sido levado a acreditar porque Demetri não se esquecera nem um momento dele.

Como as coisas chegaram ao ponto do confronto físico, Edward resolveu se resguardar, assim como ao segurança e à boate, e telefonou para a polícia. Ele queria aquele fato registrado agora, quando havia diversas testemunhas que tinham visto ambos atacarem as mulheres lá dentro, além da provocação no estacionamento.

Só que foi um azar Emmett ter ouvido o chamado para a _Leather and Lace_ e resolvido responder. Edward viu o irmão sair do carro sem identificação e vir caminhando com animação, sorrindo abertamente.

– Entrando numa briga sem mim?

– Só estou fazendo meu trabalho – respondeu Edward, tentando descobrir um jeito de fazer Emmett ir embora sem entrar na boate. Se ele estivesse de plantão, não teria sido um problema: o irmão dele era um policial bonzinho demais para entrar em uma boate de strip-tease enquanto estivesse trabalhando. Mas ele sabia quais eram os horários de Emmett. De jeito nenhum ele estava trabalhando até tão tarde em um sábado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

– Eu ouvi na radiofrequência. Rosalie já estava na cama… aquela mulher vai dormir às 20h toda noite agora. Então pensei em dar uma passada aqui e ver se você estava bem.

– Você conhece este sujeito? – perguntou um dos policiais.

– É meu irmão mais novo – respondeu Emmett, as covinhas reluzindo.

Foi necessária uma hora para esclarecer as questões ali fora. Edward ficou perto da entrada, longe do palco, mas soube através dos clientes o que estava acontecendo lá dentro. Então soube quando Bella se apresentou… e quando acabou.

Ela havia finalizado o primeiro número e não voltaria para o próximo por pelo menos uma hora ou duas.

Tempo suficiente para Edward se livrar do irmão.

– Vamos lá, deixe-me pagar uma cerveja para você – disse Emmett, assim que os últimos carros da polícia saíram.

– Estou trabalhando.

– Tudo bem, então você paga uma cerveja para mim.

– Sem aceitar "não" como resposta, ele jogou o braço em torno do ombro de Edward e o puxou para a boate. – Vamos lá, eu nunca estive nesse lugar.

– Rosalie provavelmente não iria gostar.

– Estou visitando meu irmão no trabalho. Não há nenhum mal nisso, há?

– Depende se você me visitou com olhos vendados.

– Vou ficar de costas para o palco – disse Emmett. – Sério, faz semanas que não conversamos. Eu sei que tem algo ncomodando você. O irmão estava certo. Eles andavam…desconectados. Não apenas por causa do que estava acontecendo entre Edward e Bella, mas também porque Emmett estava prestes a se tornar pai. Emmett havia mudado. Tinha prioridades diferentes, falava uma linguagem diferente, enxergava o mundo de um jeito diferente.

Rosalie e o bebê eram a família dele agora. Ah, claro, ele amava o restante dos Cullen, mas havia cruzado aquele limite de filho e irmão para se tornar marido e pai. Edward era o único irmão dos Cullen que não havia feito isso. Ainda.

– Vamos nos sentar aqui – disse Emmett, fazendo um meneio em direção a duas mesas baixas e redondas em uma sala externa. Eles estavam fora de vista do palco. Edward não ficou surpreso. Emmett era um bom marido. Assim como o restante dos irmãos.

– Tudo bem. – Gesticulando para uma das garçonetes, ele pediu uma club soda para si e uma cerveja para o irmão. – Não posso ficar sentado aqui por muito tempo, no entanto.

Emmett se recostou na poltrona de couro.

– Confortável.

– Sim, é.

– O emprego tem bons benefícios?

Contendo um sorriso, Edward simplesmente confirmou com a cabeça.

– Eu sou casado; esses dias já se foram há muito. Conte um pouco.

– Conte você – respondeu Edward, antes de pensar melhor no assunto. – Conte-me como é isso. Emmett franziu a testa, obviamente confuso com a pergunta.

– Isso?

– Casamento. Como é estar amarrado, comprometido?

Aquelas covinhas marcantes que haviam encantado as garotas desde que ele tinha 2 anos reluziram nas bochechas de Emmett.

– É a melhor coisa. Rosalie é tudo que eu sempre quis.

– Sim, mas como você sabia o que queria? – murmurou Edward, enquanto pegava sua bebida, virando metade dela em seguida.

Rindo, Emmett admitiu.

– Eu não sabia. Acho que foi mais o caso de conhecê-la, e _saber, _que qualquer coisa que eu porventura descobrisse querer para minha vida, ela seria parte dela. Todo o restante se encaixou em função dela.

De algum modo, aquilo fazia bastante sentido para Edward. Porque, embora ele estivesse pensando em dezenas de razões que explicassem por que ele e Bella não podiam fazer a coisa funcionar, sendo que a primeira era o fato de ela não _querer,_ ele no entanto não conseguia evitar esperar que funcionasse.

Porque, conforme Emmett havia dito, ele suspeitava que ela fosse a mulher certa. Que, independentemente do que acontecesse na vida dele, qualquer que fosse a direção que ele tomasse, o que quer que escolhesse, ele queria que ela fosse parte de tudo.

Surpreendentemente, o irmão não o pressionou para saber o porquê de ele estar fazendo tantas perguntas. Provavelmente não por que não se importasse, ou não suspeitasse que houvesse um motivo por trás. Mas porque conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para saber que pressioná-lo por respostas normalmente só o fazia se fechar mais.

Edward agradeceu a cortesia. E percebeu novamente o quanto havia sentido falta do irmão.

– Ei, Edward, temos um encrenqueiro no bar – disse uma mulher.

Olhando por cima do ombro, Edward viu uma das garçonetes, que estava revirando os olhos.

– A coisa está séria?

– Ainda não. Mas pode ficar se alguém não lidar direito com ele.

– Estarei lá em um minuto. – Voltando-se para o irmão, ele acrescentou: – Hoje é noite de lua cheia? Os malucos estão à solta.

Emmett se levantou.

– Sim, inclusive eu. Eu devo estar maluco por ficar aqui com você em vez de estar em casa na cama com minha esposa.

Sentindo-se melhor do que se sentira em horas desde o acidente de Bella com a cadeira, Edward esticou os braços e agarrou o irmão para um abraço breve. Emmett arregalou os olhos. Ele era o irmão expansivo, não Edward.

– Por que isso?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

– Não sei. Entregue à sua esposa.

– Tenho muitos abraços meus para entregar a ela – disse Emmett, com um sorriso. – Mas agradeço mesmo assim.

O restante da noite passou rapidamente, com mais loucuras com as quais lidar. Edward não estava brincando: os malucos estavam à solta, e muitos tinham resolvido aparecer na boate. Os seguranças tiveram que expulsar mais sujeitos naquela noite em especial do que já haviam expulsado no mês anterior.

A única coisa positiva por estar tão ocupado é que Edward perdeu a última apresentação da noite da _Rosa Escarlate_. Ele nem mesmo tinha percebido que ela estava no palco até ouvir os aplausos, gritos e assobios intensos do público. Mas naquela hora ele estava do lado de fora, fazendo uma varredura no estacionamento para se certificar de que nenhum dos clientes indesejados havia resolvido voltar.

Felizmente, ninguém voltou. Mas ainda havia outros problemas com os quais lidar, como a conversa com Harry sobre a cadeira quebrada de Bella. Ela havia chamado o fato de acidente… e poderia ter sido um. Mas ele não queria correr nenhum risco. Ele e Harry conversaram sobre instalar câmeras de segurança na área do porão da boate, para se conectar ao sistema já existente no andar de cima. O acidente de Bella havia confirmado a suspeita que ambos possuíam.

Despedindo-se de Harry, Edward seguiu para o andar de baixo, olhando para o relógio. Já havia passado das 2h, a boate estava fechada, todo mundo estava saindo.

Mas ele sabia que ela havia esperado. Ela não iria embora sem vê-lo. Em parte porque queria ver a reação dele à apresentação dela. E também porque sabia que ele a mataria caso ela fosse sozinha para o carro.

– Bells? – perguntou ele, batendo levemente à porta do camarim.

Ela abriu imediatamente.

– Oi. – Estava mordiscando o lábio e as mãos estavam entrelaçadas diante do corpo. Em vez de estar vestida para ir embora, ela usava apenas um roupão furtivo.

– Você está bem?

Ela assentiu, então olhou para ele através das pálpebras semicerradas.

– Hum, então…? O que achou?

Ele a tomou nos braços.

– Não vi você dançar.

– _O quê_?

– Desculpe, havia outras coisas acontecendo.

– Eu soube que aconteceram alguns problemas.

– Sim.

Ela cerrou os punhos e os colocou no quadril. A pose rendeu coisas legais, como a abertura do roupão na altura do pescoço, que revelou as curvas suculentas dos seios.

– Você está me dizendo que simplesmente teve de lidar com um monte de crises nos momentos exatos em que eu estava no palco? E que foi simplesmente coincidência?

Ela podia não acreditar, mas era verdade. Pelo menos ele _achava _que era. Edward supunha que pudesse ter feito a varredura no estacionamento alguns minutos antes ou depois do show dela. Ele não havia avaliado sua decisão antes. Mas agora, repensando a situação… bem, talvez algo dentro dele quisesse se certificar de que não teria de ver outros homens olhando para o lindo corpo da mulher que considerava ser dele.

– Você tem _certeza _de que vai ficar bem com isso?

– Ela empinou o queixo. – Não vou conseguir lidar com isso se você der uma de homem da idade da pedra e tentar me arrastar pelos cabelos de volta para sua caverna.

– Você, mulher. Mim, homem – disse ele, deslizando as mãos para baixo e abrindo mais o roupão dela. Ele aninhou o nariz no pescoço dela, inalando sua essência, percebendo que 24 horas tinha sido tempo demais para ficar sem fazer amor com ela.

– Eu ter monte de apetite.

Ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele. Mas não recuou.

– Você é um bobão.

Edward nunca havia sido chamado assim, ou de coisa parecida em toda sua vida. Idiota talvez. Babaca. Porco sem coração, em uma ocasião. Mas nunca bobão.

E aquilo o fez gargalhar de surpresa. Ela o encantava. Simplesmente trazia à tona todos os sentimentos bons que existiam dentro dele.

– Deus, eu adoro estar com você – murmurou ele, incapaz de evitar revelar um pouquinho do que estava sentindo.

– Eu sei, eu também me sinto assim.

Ela não admitiu assim tão facilmente; as palavras saíram de forma hesitante de sua boca. E isso fez Edward valorizá-las ainda mais. Ele baixou os lábios, provando o colo dela.

– Foi você mesmo quem colocou aquela tranca na minha porta? – sussurrou ela, enquanto inclinava mais a cabeça, implorando silenciosamente por mais. Ele assentiu e continuou a beijar e a lamber, mais para baixo agora, rumo às curvas dos seios lindamente desnudos sob o roupão.

– Vamos usá-la.

– Pensei a mesma coisa – murmurou ele.

Ele não a soltou, simplesmente se virou para trás e girou a tranca, então baixou a cabeça para lamber até chegar ao mamilo atrevido. Passando a língua rapidamente, ele esperou até ela sentir calafrios para cobri-lo com a boca e sugá-lo.

– Hum… mais.

Edward lhe acariciou as laterais do corpo, os polegares se encontrando próximos ao umbigo e baixando para brincar nos limites do cós da calcinha cor-de-rosa. Com uma última sugada nos seios, ele baixou, seguindo o caminho que as mãos haviam tomado.

Bella gemeu baixinho, oscilando. Edward a manteve firme quando beijou toda a fronte de seu corpo. O roupão delicado roçava o rosto dele. A pele macia dela também.

– Sabe o que eu quis fazer com você na primeira vez em que entrei nesse camarim?

Ela enredou as mãos nos cabelos dele assim que baixou mais ainda, ajoelhando-se no chão, diante dela.

– Acho que faço alguma ideia.

Ele pressionou o rosto de encontro à barriga dela, lambendo aquele pedacinho macio de pele logo acima do osso pélvico, tirando a calcinha enquanto baixava ainda mais.

– O que você queria fazer envolvia aquela superfície imensa e plana diante do espelho? – perguntou ela. Garota esperta.

– Ahã. – Segurando os quadris dela delicadamente, Edward puxou a calcinha, observando de maneira apreciativa enquanto Bella a retirava totalmente. O roupão caiu também. Sob as lâmpadas brilhantes que contornavam o espelho, ele era capaz de enxergar cada centímetro glorioso do corpo dela. Mas queria ver mais… não queria que aquela visão fosse bloqueada nem mesmo pelos lindos cachos castanhos dela. Então ele a virou e a sentou na beiradinha da bancada.

– Espere – disse ele, lembrando-se de repente do acidente. Firmando a mão sobre a bancada, ele a pressionou com força, testando a resistência do tampo. Permaneceu firme, bem presa à parede.

– Ótimo – murmurou ela. Ficando na ponta dos pés, ela recostou sobre a bancada, entreabrindo as pernas exatamente do jeito que ele queria que ela fizesse.

Alguém havia trazido outra cadeira, e Edward a pegou, sentando-se diretamente de frente para Bella. Tocando os Joelhos dela, ele os separou gentilmente, observando o corpo inteiro dela assumir uma tonalidade ruborizada.

Ela não se esforçou para resistir. Confiante. Sensual. Incrivelmente sedutora. Ela sabia o que ele desejava, e ela desejava a mesma coisa. Edward abriu mais as pernas dela, até ser capaz de ver o brilho da umidade na fenda sensível entre suas pernas.

– Você faz alguma ideia do quanto é linda? – perguntou ele.

Foi uma pergunta retórica. Ela não tinha como saber o quanto estava linda para ele, libertina e excitada, oferecendo-se de modo que ele pudesse dar prazer a ambos.

Ele não conseguia esperar mais. Com um gemido baixinho de desejo, Edward baixou o rosto até aquele ponto doce e quente. Ele lhe deu uma lambida demorada e lenta, sentindo as coxas estremecerem em contato com seu rosto.

Bella se inclinou para ele, convidando-o a ir além, e ele a provou de novo.

– Você é igualmente gostosa sem a bomba de creme, doçura – murmurou ele.

Ela deu uma risada ofegante.

– Não me chame de doçura.

– Não consigo evitar. – Ele seguiu mordiscando até tomar o clitóris rijo entre os lábios. Brincou com ele enquanto roçava os dedos pelo sexo intumescido. Ela estava encharcada e pronta para receber o que quer que ele quisesse lhe oferecer. Desejando sentir aquela carne quente e úmida em volta dele enquanto continuava a saboreá-la, Edward deslizou um dedo para dentro dela.

– Hum – gemeu ela. – Mais. Mais de tudo.

Ele obedeceu. Lambendo e sugando com mais intensidade, enfiou outro dedo, então fez movimentos para dentro e para fora, lentamente, combinando às investidas aos gemidos inevitáveis de Bella.

Com mais um rodopio da língua no ponto mais sensível, Bella gritou e chegou ao clímax. Ele queria fazer parte daquele clímax, experimentar os espasmos do corpo dela enquanto ela se contraía e estremecia. Ficando de pé, Edward tirou a camisa e então abriu a calça, retirando-as por completo.

Quando voltou a olhar para cima outra vez, Bella havia descido para ficar diante dele. Ele franziu a testa.

– Eu ainda não terminei.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

– Nem eu. – Então, com um sorriso malicioso, ela se virou, ficando de costas para ele, até ambos estarem olhando para o espelho. Ela se abaixou para frente vagarosamente, colocando as mãos espalmadas sobre a bancada, empinando aquele belo traseiro em um convite sincero, silencioso.

A pulsação de Edward rugiu.

– Tem certeza…?

– Ah, tenho _muita _certeza – prometeu ela sorrindo, os olhos ainda brilhavam de cobiça e avidez. – É a _sua _vez de _me _possuir, Edward.

Lembrando-se do modo como ele havia implorado para que ela o possuísse na outra noite, na casa dele, ele assentiu lentamente.

– Ah, querida, você não pode imaginar o quanto desejo possuir você assim.

Fazer amor com ela cara a cara, vendo os olhos incríveis dela se arregalarem de prazer e a boca doce se entreabrir em um longo suspiro, era fantástico. Ele sabia que nunca iria se cansar de fazê-lo. Mas a ideia de possuía-la _daquele jeito_, com uma paixão crua e quente, excitava-o além da razão. Ele seria capaz de ver a expressão dela no espelho, seria capaz de investir mais fundo do que nunca até deixar sua marca em algum lugar dentro dela. Fundo o suficiente para, talvez, ela nunca mais querer deixá-lo sair.

– Edward – implorou ela –, por favor. – Ela arqueou outra vez, aquelas pernas longas de bailarina colocando os quadris diretamente alinhados ao membro dele. Ela se movimentou para trás quando ele se adiantou em direção a ela.

Ele segurou os quadris fartos com as mãos, abaixando-se um pouco de modo que pudesse ver a abertura delicada dela e adentrar mais facilmente. Ela sibilou e arqueou o corpo, tentando levá-lo mais fundo, porém se mostrou impotente. As mãos dele a seguraram firmemente; ele estava acertando o ritmo. E ele planejava ir devagar, desejando saborear todos os segundos da experiência.

– Dê tudo para mim – implorou ela, observando-o com desespero.

Ele sorriu para ela no espelho e impulsionou para frente um pouquinho mais. Recompensado pelo arfar dela e pela chama em seus olhos, ele recuou outra vez.

Desta vez, ela não implorou por mais, simplesmente lambeu os lábios e observou, confiando nele para fazer de um jeito bom. E, quando ele finalmente mergulhou até o fundo no calor apertado dela, Bella estava gemendo. E, quando começou a perder a cabeça e a investir furiosamente, entrando e saindo, sem parar, ela estava praticamente soluçando.

Ele achava que estivessem a sós no prédio. Mas não tinha certeza.

– Bella… – disse Edward, desacelerando para sair de dentro dela, para acalmar a ambos um pouco – …espere.

– Não pare.

– Não estou parando, meu bem – disse ele. Então parou. Ela choramingou, observando, então percebeu que ele a estava virando. – Preciso beijar você, Bells – murmurou ele.

Ela girou nos braços dele para encará-lo, enlaçando os braços em torno do pescoço dele e uma das pernas em volta da cintura. Mergulhando a língua na boca de Bella, ele a enredou com a dela, mantendo os olhos abertos de modo que pudesse olhar seu lindo rosto. Carregando-a para a bancada outra vez, ele a penetrou novamente, profunda e rapidamente, sabendo que aquela última seria rápida, pulsante.

– Deus do céu, você me surpreende – sussurrou ela de encontro à boca dele, enquanto ele a preenchia outra vez.

– Surpreendente. Sim.

Aquelas foram as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu dizer. Desejando estar conectado a ela em todos os pontos, Edward a beijou outra vez, abraçou-a apertadamente e a puxou contra si.

Acariciando e impulsionando, ele a abalou com todas as suas forças, os gemidos de prazer ecoando docemente aos ouvidos dela. E, quando Edward finalmente ouviu aqueles gemidos se transformarem em arquejos desesperados quando ela chegou ao ápice, ele se soltou também, entrando em erupção dentro dela até ficar completamente vazio.

* * *

**_Vc notaram algo acontecendo na boate? No próximo saberemos mais sobre isso..._**

**_Bjos e até amanhã._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

.

Quando Edward conseguiu enfrentar mais uma noite na _Leather and Lace_ _sem _assisti-la dançar, Bella ficou um pouco nervosa. Ela não queria perguntar para ele a respeito das noites seguintes, afinal eles estavam se divertindo tanto fazendo coisas loucamente sensuais um com outro. Mas não conseguia evitar se perguntar sobre o assunto.

Na noite de domingo, Edward estivera _ocupado _demais para observá-la dançando. Ou assim ele alegara. Ele convenientemente precisava apagar mais um incêndio na boate toda vez que ela estava agendada para dançar.

_Suspeito_.

Ela não queria estar desconfiada, mas estava.

Ele havia dito que podia lidar com isso… mas não estava agindo como se ao menos quisesse tentar. Na verdade, colocando-se no lugar dele, diria que provavelmente teria um grande problema com outras mulheres olhando cobiçosamente para o homem _dela_, pensando em maneiras de ter aquele corpo incrível e rosto maravilhoso.

_O homem dela_. Dela? Ai, Deus, será que de alguma forma ele havia se tornado o homem _dela_?

Sentada em seu apartamento, Bella percebeu que sim, que em algum momento nas semanas mais recentes Edward _havia _se tornado o homem dela.

Talvez tivesse sido quando ele fizera amor com ela na traseira da van. Ou quando ele cuidara dela depois da queda no camarim. Talvez fosse por causa do sorriso sensual e do jeito íntimo como ele a observava quando achava que ninguém estava olhando.

Talvez fosse até mesmo por causa do jeito como ela se sentia todas as vezes que acordava nos braços dele. Aqueles momentos antes do amanhecer. Sim. Provavelmente aqueles momentos tinham feito isso. Porque, toda vez que acontecia, fosse no apartamento dele ou no dela, Bella sentia necessidade de ficar ali o observando dormir. Analisando a linha rija do maxilar dele e a curva da bochecha. Perguntando-se como um homem poderia ter uma boca tão sensual e ainda assim ser tão durão. Perceber as pequenas cicatrizes no corpo dele, e a tatuagem, e lamentar pelas coisas que ele deveria ter passado quando era soldado.

Sim. Naquele momento, o coração dela se abriu. E ela o deixou entrar da mesma forma que havia adentrado em seu corpo. Havia momentos com os quais ela se permitia não se importar. Ao menos cogitar se poderiam fazer aquela relação louca funcionar.

_Talvez um casamento mascarado… a Rosa Escarlate e o sensual vigilante noturno_.

Aquilo era tão careta. Mas não era mais louco do que ideia de uma união oficial entre Bella Swan e Edward Cullen da rua Taylor.

– Será que isso seria realmente tão ruim? – sussurrou ela.

– Preciso de açúcar – murmurou quando seguia para a cozinha, morrendo de vontade de comer um doce. Ela era boazinha na confeitaria e tentava resistir à tentação, então nunca levava nada para casa. Em momentos como aquele, no entanto, Bella se arrependia dessa disciplina.

Edward havia telefonado há pouco, dizendo que estaria saindo da pizzaria dentro de uma hora e que iria dar uma passada lá. Ela olhou para o relógio, perguntando-se se tinha tempo para correr até o mercado da esquina. Estava tão desesperada que encararia até um pacote de bolinhos industrializados a essa altura. Antes que pudesse pegar seus sapatos e sair, o celular tocou.

Olhando para o identificador de chamadas e reconhecendo o número da cidade de Nova York, ela começou a sorrir imediatamente, encontrando agora outra rota de fuga infalível, pelo menos mentalmente, de seus problemas.

– V! – exclamou ela, quando atendeu.

– Amiga! – Foi a resposta. – Faz uma eternidade que não nos falamos. Onde você esteve?

Jogando-se no sofá, Bella colocou os pés para cima e se recostou, tão feliz por ouvir uma voz de sua vida pregressa que se perguntou se o destino havia enviado a ligação de Victoria como algum tipo de presente mental. Victoria era uma boa amiga da época das Rockettes. A impressionante ruiva de pernas longilíneas tinha sido colega de quarto de Bella durante a turnê e as duas se deram bem desde o primeiro dia de estadia no hotel, quando optaram por pedir batatas fritas ao serviço de quarto às 2h, apesar da ordem das supervisoras para que fossem dormir às 23h.

– Ainda estou em Chicago.

– Ainda mexendo com a confeitaria? – perguntou

Victoria, soando completamente chocada. – Não acredito que você durou tanto tempo assim aí.

– Junte-se ao clube. Algumas vezes me esqueço de que não passei os últimos sete anos com os braços enfiados até o cotovelo em massa de biscoito.

– Como está seu pai?

– Melhorando a cada dia, e já perturbando a minha mãe para que ela o deixe voltar a trabalhar.

– Isso é ótimo. E, assim que ele voltar, você pode largar tudo.

Sim, ela podia. E porque aquela ideia lhe dera uma injeção de tristeza Bella não sabia. Não era como se ela gostasse de trabalhar na confeitaria. Mesmo que tivesse feito amizade com toda a equipe, desenvolvido intimidade com os clientes dos restaurantes e com os fregueses regulares que passavam todo dia para tomar café da manhã. Bem, talvez ela gostasse. Um pouco. Mas certamente não o suficiente para querer ficar ali permanentemente.

Victoria riu baixinho.

– E aí você pode voltar para casa. Ainda está pensando em virar coreógrafa ou professora de dança?

Sim, mas não tanto nos últimos tempos, no entanto. Mas ela não disse isso a amiga.

Felizmente, Victoria mudou de assunto:

– Você precisa voltar logo para casa. Está perdendo tanta coisa… – Iniciando uma explicação de todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo, com as Rockettes e com a vida pessoal dela, Victoria logo fez Bella rir tanto que ela precisou limpar as lágrimas. A amiga era indômita e a mulher mais corajosa que ela já conhecera.

As histórias eram divertidas, particularmente quando contadas com o toque de humor dela. Mas, mesmo enquanto gargalhava, Bella não conseguia evitar se perguntar se a amiga estava verdadeiramente feliz. Ela soava um pouco… vazia. Solitária. Entediada.

O que fez Bella se lembrar subitamente do jeito como estava se sentindo pouco antes de machucar a perna. Exatamente do mesmo jeito.

Todas as coisas que Victoria estava descrevendo eram coisas que Bella estivera fazendo alguns anos antes em Nova York. Ela não sentia falta de nenhuma delas. Honestamente, tudo de que ela sentia falta de fato eram das amigas e do apartamento. O estilo de vida ela já havia começado a superar antes mesmo de ser obrigada a abandoná-lo. Voltar àquela vida não soava muito palatável.

Ela afastou aquele pensamento louco… Não retornar para a vida dela? Insano.

Como se ela tivesse algo melhor rolando… _aqui_?

– Então, quem foi o sujeito que você jogou no chafariz?

– O cara francês. Pierre de Paris. Só que acho que o nome dele provavelmente era Petey de Poughkepsie ou coisa assim. Ele não era mais francês do que a torrada seca de trigo que comi esta manhã. – Suspirando, a amiga perguntou: – Por que homens são tão ruins?

– Nem todos são – disse ela, antes mesmo de pensar melhor no assunto. Victoria captou o tom na voz dela e se agarrou a ele.

– Conte. Quem é ele? O que ele faz? Quando você começou a sair com ele?

Não tendo ninguém em quem realmente confiar desde que havia chegado ali… sobre seus sentimentos, seu relacionamento com Edward, ou mesmo um pouquinho sobre seu sensual emprego de fim de semana, ela se flagrou contando tudo para sua amiga.

Falou por uns bons cinco minutos, sem se deixar interromper. Finalmente, percebendo isso, ela sussurrou:

– Você ainda está aí?

Victoria murmurou:

– Ai, querida. Isso é sério.

Sim. Era. Muito sério.

– Esse Edward… Eu me lembro de você falando a respeito dele.

Bella temia isso. Edward sempre fora para ela, o homem dos sonhos que nunca tivera.

Agora ela o tinha para si. E não sabia se iria conseguir ficar com ele. Ou se ele ao menos _queria _que ela ficasse, considerando que mais uma vez ele não tinha sido capaz de assistir a ela dançando na boate.

– Ele pode ser um homem com quem vale a pena sossegar, Bella. Desistir da dança… Espere. Qual é o nome do lugar que você falou, onde está dançando?

Ela devia saber que isso interessaria mais à amiga do que qualquer romance em potencial.

– Chama-se _Leather and Lace_.

– Caramba, garota, você está tirando a roupa.

– Sim. Estou tirando a roupa. E estou me divertindo horrores. Bem, o strip-tease não estava lhe rendendo a diversão. Edward estava. Mas ela já havia falado o suficiente sobre Edward.

Victoria exigiu saber todos os detalhes da vida secreta de Bella, não soando nem um pouco crítica e fazendo um monte de perguntas.

– Isso parece _divertido_. Sabe, pensei em fazer aula de strip na minha academia, mas há uma lista de espera.

– Você está brincando!

– Não, querida, não estou. Está super na moda… Tem uma lista de espera de três meses para entrar na turma e todo mundo que conheço está colocando o nome lá. Se você voltar, precisa me ensinar a fazer isso e talvez eu me aposente e podemos inaugurar uma escola em algum lugar. Ensinar as donas de casa a mexerem o traseiro.

Bella riu baixinho diante daquela ideia boba. Então pensou na palavra que Victoria tinha utilizado. _Se_.

– O que você quer dizer com _se _eu voltar? Por que eu não voltaria?

Victoria ficou calada, como se pensando no que responder.

Sabendo que a amiga possuía a sabedoria das ruas que ela nunca tivera, Bella queria muito ouvir a resposta. Qualquer coisa sobre a qual Victoria refletisse era digna de ser ouvida.

Finalmente, a amiga murmurou:

– Por que você voltaria, quando a vida que você realmente deseja está aí?

– Você acha que eu quero ser uma confeiteira pelo restante da minha vida? – protestou Bella, chocada pelo fato de a amiga ao menos sugerir isso.

– Não sei se você quer ser uma confeiteira ou uma stripper. Uma entregadora de pizza ou uma bailarina. Tudo que sei é que, o que você termine querendo fazer, estará atrelado àquele homem que você amou por metade da sua vida.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Ela estremeceu com tanta intensidade que o telefone caiu em seu colo.

Atrapalhando-se para pegá-lo, ouviu as palavras de Victoria ecoando em sua cabeça. Principalmente porque tinham vindo muito depressa, apenas meros minutos depois que Bella estava se desdobrando para tentar descobrir exatamente o que sentia por Edward.

Ela realmente não devia ter de pensar tanto no assunto. Sabia o que sentia por Edward. Era a mesma coisa que sempre sentira por ele, só que mais profunda agora, adulta. Sensual. Madura.

_Eterna._

Victoria estava certa. Ela o amava. Parte dela sabia que ela deveria se sentir mal por isso, afinal era o que ela temera… e o motivo pelo qual ela derrubara as barreiras entre eles quando ele correra atrás dela pela primeira vez. Mas Bella já sabia que não se arrependia de ter cedido. Como poderia se arrepender, quando estava se sentindo tão emocionalmente viva em anos?

– Você ainda está aí? – perguntou a amiga, quando Bella finalmente levou o celular à orelha outra vez.

– Ainda estou aqui.

Victoria riu. Então, numa voz muito baixa, acrescentou:

– É melhor você me convidar para o casamento.

E então tudo o que Bella ouviu em seguida foi o silêncio.

* * *

**_Como eu não postei ontem, hoje vou fazer dose dupla._**

**_Mais tarde tem mais. Que tal deixar algumas reviews para me incentivar?_**

**_Bjos._**

**_Nat krauss ;)_**


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

.

– Ei, irmãozinho, quando você vai vir conversar com o advogado de assuntos comerciais comigo e com o pai?

Edward olhou para Garrett, que o seguiu porta afora no Cullen's na tarde de sexta-feira. Ele estava planejando subir o quarteirão para ir até a Swan's. Estava com muita vontade de comer bombas de creme. Bombas bem fresquinhas que só poderiam ser encontradas na cozinha de Bella. Ou em Bella.

Mas esse era outro tipo de sobremesa imoral.

– Sei lá, Garrett, eu realmente não pensei nesse assunto.

O irmão franziu a testa.

– Não entendo. Pensei que estivesse tudo acertado. Você sabe o quanto o velho Carlisle deseja se aposentar totalmente.

– Bobagem.

Rindo, o irmão assentiu em concordância.

– Tudo bem. Sabemos que ele não vai nem mesmo sair da cozinha até alguém arrancar a colher de madeira da sua mão para que ele possa ir ao próprio funeral. Mas eu sei que ele está esperando que você sossegue.

Edward sossegar. Soava tão arcaico. E opressor.

– Se você está preocupado a respeito de se juntar a nós como parceiro comercial em vez de ser apenas um funcionário, certamente estou disposto a permitir que você compre uma parte da empresa com aquele dinheiro que disse que economizou enquanto estava no serviço militar.

Honestamente, aquela tinha sido uma das grandes preocupações de Edward. Ele não queria ninguém o cobrindo; desejava pagar uma parcela justa. E, se ele estivesse cogitando entrar nos negócios com Garrett, com certeza iria insistir naquelas condições. Possuía o dinheiro, tinha o desejo de se envolver em um negócio de sucesso e de ajudá-lo a crescer.

Mas tal negócio não era uma pizzaria. Ele sabia do fundo do coração. Só não tinha descoberto ainda como contar isso à família.

– Não tomei nenhuma decisão.

Garrett o encarou, obviamente tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo na cabeça do irmão. Edward pensava no melhor jeito de expressar que não desejava a vida que a família havia mapeado para ele. Mas, antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward viu Bella subindo a rua, vindo por trás de Garrett. Levando em conta que seu irmão era uma montanha de tão grande, ela provavelmente ainda não tinha visto Edward.

A visão do rosto dela trouxe um sorriso bobo ao rosto dele. Mas ele não se importou. Pelo menos não até seu irmão se virar para olhar por cima do ombro para o que quer que o tivesse deixado tão feliz.

– U-hu – disse Garrett, quando olhou para Edward de novo.

– Bella? É a _Bella_? Caramba, Kate vai adorar isso.

– Kate não vai ficar sabendo disso – murmurou Edward.

Bella estava a menos de 20 passos de distância e, se ouvisse sobre o que eles estavam conversando, ela provavelmente iria fugir. E então iria ignorá-lo pela semana seguinte até ele ser capaz de contornar as defesas dela outra vez.

Diabo, a mulher era espinhosa.

– Por que não? Caramba, a família vem querendo que vocês fiquem juntos desde sempre.

– Esse é o problema. Bella não é o tipo de mulher que gosta de fazer o que esperam dela. Talvez fosse um motivo pelo qual eles se dessem tão bem. Porque Edward se sentia exatamente do mesmo jeito a respeito da própria família. Ele só não tinha sido capaz de deixar isso claro para eles ainda.

– Tudo bem, não vou fazer nada para estragar isso. Mas não sei por quanto tempo vou conseguir esconder de Kate. – Garrett sorriu, balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás. – A mulher consegue arrancar qualquer coisa de mim com aquela sensuali…

– Não quero ouvir isso – interrompeu Edward gentilmente. Ele continuou a observar Bella, percebendo o instante exato em que ela o viu. Um sorriso breve lampejou no rosto dela. Mas, quando ela viu quem estava com ele, o sorriso desapareceu.

– Oi, Garrett. Edward – murmurou ela, chegando até eles.

Ela soava tão fria e calma. Como se não tivesse estado em uma banheira enorme com bolhas quentes e champanhe gelado com ele 12 horas atrás, amando-o até a água esfriar e o champanhe esquentar.

Deus, que noite! Mais uma noite fantástica nos braços de Bella.

Ele não sabia o que faria sem aquelas noites.

– Como vai, cunhadinha? – perguntou Garrett, oferecendo-lhe um abraço. – Desculpe por não ter podido almoçar com vocês no domingo. O trabalho… está me matando. – Ele olhou para Edward e movimentou as sobrancelhas. – Se ao menos eu tivesse um sócio para poder tirar folga…

Edward deu um jeito de suprimir um suspiro. Então voltou a atenção para Bella.

– Eu estava exatamente a caminho da confeitaria. Estou louco por algo doce.

Ela riu.

– Ontem à noite eu também estava. Quase saí e comprei um bolinho industrializado para me acalmar até você… – Ela calou a boca rapidamente, lembrando-se de que Garrett estava ali.

O irmão mais velho de Edward nunca tinha sido o rei da atuação. Na verdade, a esposa o chamava carinhosamente de "cabeça de vento". Bem, _geralmente _era de modo carinhoso. Agora, no entanto, Garrett conseguiu se safar: – Bem, foi ótimo ver você Bells, mas preciso voltar ao trabalho. Edward, você pode dar uma passada no banco depois que for à confeitaria e pode também trazer algumas das fabulosas bombas de creme da Bella para a gente?

Eles estavam com um estoque imenso de bombas de creme no restaurante; porém, presumiu ele, era o melhor que Garrett conseguia fazer tão em cima da hora.

– Claro, Garrett. Pode apostar que sim.

Ambos observaram Garrett retornar ao restaurante, com cumprimentos alegres e bons votos a todos os clientes pelos quais passavam no caminho de volta à cozinha. Quando ficaram a sós na calçada, Bella continuou a encarar a porta de vidro do restaurante.

Finalmente, ela murmurou:

– Ele sabe, não sabe?

Edward assentiu.

– Como?

Com um dar de ombros impotente, ele lhe contou a verdade:

– Ele viu meu olhar quando notei você vindo em minha direção agora há pouco. Ela finalmente desviou o olhar da porta e o direcionou para Edward. Encarando-o, buscou o significado do que ele havia dito.

Ele não tentou esconder. Estava apaixonado por Bella e seus olhos afirmavam isso, mesmo se sua boca não o fizesse.

Ele só não sabia se ela _queria _enxergar a verdade ali.

Ele compreendia por que ela não quereria. Expor a realidade dos sentimentos deles significava que eles teriam de lidar com eles. Significava que ela poderia acusá-lo de quebrar o acordo de "amantes secretos" e dar um gelo nele outra vez. Também poderia significar que ela reconheceria estar apaixonada por ele também. E que talvez pudessem fazer algo funcionar entre eles. Algo bom. Correto. Permanente.

– Não consigo lidar com isso, Edward – sussurrou ela, parecendo tomada de pânico. – Ele vai contar a Kate.

– Não de propósito.

– E ela vai alardear para todo o universo conhecido, e a vizinhança vai me pintar casada e gorda em menos de um ano, e meus pais vão ficar procurando uma casinha perfeita para nós bem perto da deles, colocando o nome de nossos futuros filhos nas listas de espera para estudarem no Coração Sagrado e no St. Raphael.

Ela soava pesarosa, como se a ideia de viver aquela vida a arrasasse. Ele entendia o motivo. Porque também não queria aquilo. Nada daquilo. Ah, ele queria Bella, sem dúvida. Mas e quanto ao estilo de vida deles? Bem, não seria parecido com nada que alguém na rua Taylor pudesse compreender.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse confortá-la, Bella balançou a cabeça e começou a caminhar.

– Não posso conversar sobre isso agora. Não aqui.

Ele a acompanhou.

– Esta noite.

– Vou à casa dos meus pais esta noite. Minha irmã Lizzie está vindo passar o fim de semana na cidade e eu tive de prometer que iria jantar lá… coisa que não posso fazer amanhã ou no domingo.

Em um relacionamento normal, ela o convidaria para acompanhá-la. Em um relacionamento normal, ele a acompanharia. Eles não eram normais, é claro.

– Telefone para mim quando terminar e eu vou encontrar você na sua casa.

Ela hesitou, olhando para ele de soslaio.

– Eu preciso de um tempinho, Edward. Apenas de um tempinho. Podemos… talvez tirar uma folguinha até amanhã?

Uma noite. Ela não estava pedindo muita coisa. Mas a ideia de passar a noite sem ela quase o matou.

– Tudo bem, Bella. – Ele pegou o braço dela, segurando o cotovelo antes que ela pudesse sair. Ela olhou para os lados freneticamente, como se para conferir se alguém estava vendo aquilo, porém Edward não a soltou. – Não entre em pânico – pediu ele. – Não veja problemas onde não existe nenhum.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso agradecido e murmurou:

– Estou lhe dando um beijo de despedida mentalmente. – Então desvencilhou o braço e saiu andando.

Ele a beijou mentalmente também, até ela desaparecer dentro da confeitaria.

Passar a noite de sexta-feira com a família na verdade se revelou uma experiência muito agradável. Bella meio que estava temendo aquilo, uma vez que se sentira feito uma estrangeira em meio a todos desde o dia em que chegara em casa. Mas havia algo diferente naquela reunião. Talvez porque Elizabeth estivesse em casa e, portanto, recebesse boa parte da atenção. Ou porque os filhos de Kate estivessem lá: os netos sempre anulavam a existência de todo o restante do mundo para Renné e Charlie. Ou talvez fosse apenas porque Bella tivesse se obrigado a relaxar. Ao não precisar falar muito, ela não precisava se policiar em relação a cada palavra que dizia. Não precisava se preocupar em deixar escapar algo sobre sua carreira de dançarina, a qual eles presumiam ter sido totalmente abandonada por causa do Joelho dela.

O fato de não estar tão no limite permitia a ela relaxar e, para sua surpresa, até mesmo se divertir.

Ela ainda estava ponderando sobre isso no dia seguinte, ao se lembrar do sorriso do pai quando ele falara sobre retornar ao trabalho em breve. Quando contara que tinha conversado com o irmão – que estava prestes a se aposentar – sobre ele ir trabalhar na confeitaria, Bella começou a enxergar alguma luz em sua vida. Com mais um membro da família tomando parte nos negócios, a pressão para Bella se envolver acabaria. Talvez ela pudesse retornar a algo como uma vida de verdade por conta própria.

Qualquer que fosse a decisão, permanecer em Chicago ou voltar para Nova York, continuar a vida de stripper ou desistir dela, amar Edward ou deixá-lo ir… Ela sabia que não queria ser uma confeiteira durante muito tempo mais.

Edward tentou falar com ela algumas vezes no sábado, mas ela perdeu as ligações. Não intencionalmente. Na primeira vez, estava no banho, e, na segunda, estava esperando clientes na confeitaria. Assim que teve tempo para retornar as ligações, foi ele quem não atendeu.

Ainda assim, não tendo falado com ele por mais de um dia, desde aquele momento tenso na rua quando ela percebera que Garrett havia topado com a verdade sobre o relacionamento deles, ela estava um pouco nervosa.

Ao seguir para a _Leather and Lace_, Bella buscou o carro dele no estacionamento imediatamente, mas não o viu. Ela havia chegado cedo, provavelmente duas horas antes do horário necessário, e sabia que aquilo se devia à esperança de encontrá-lo lá.

– Oi, _Rosa_ – disse alguém, assim que ela entrou pela porta dos fundos.

– Oi, Demetri. Como foi a semana?

O segurança deu de ombros, oferecendo a ela um de seus imensos sorrisos pueris.

– Colidi algumas cabeças, limpei o chão com um ou dois bêbados. Você sabe, o de sempre.

Rindo, ela começou a passar por ele.

No entanto, ele pôs uma das mãos no ombro dela e a impediu de prosseguir. Ele olhou para a enorme bolsa de lona que ela segurava, que estava cheia de roupas comuns e suprimentos.

– Posso ajudá-la de alguma forma, _Rosa_? Carregar isto? Comprar seu jantar?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

– Você é tão gentil, mas não, sério, está tudo certo.

O sujeito estava se desdobrando para cuidar dela desde a primeira noite de trabalho. Se ele já tivesse passado uma cantada nela, ela suspeitaria que aquele cuidado todo se dava por ele estar interessado nela. Mas ele nunca fora nada, exceto um amigo legal, se não super protetor.

Ainda sorrindo enquanto seguia em direção ao seu camarim, Bella percebeu o quanto se sentia confortável ali. A equipe da boate já era como uma segunda família. Demetri e Harry. Leah e Jackie e as outras dançarinas. Todos eram pessoas com quem ela se importava, que pareciam se importar com ela.

Ela não queriadesistir daquilo. E aquele era mais um motivo pelo qual ela não sabia como lidar com a aparente inabilidade de Edward de assistir à sua performance. Era como se, desde que ela se tornara amante dele, ele não mais gostasse que ela estivesse fazendo aquele trabalho.

Era assim que lhe _parecia_. Mas ela não tinha certeza.

– Talvez ele realmente só esteja ocupado – murmurou ela, tentando se convencer. Quando chegou ao camarim, Bella colocou a nova chave na fechadura e a girou. Antes de ela entrar, no entanto, Leah a impediu.

– Ei, parece que sempre sou eu quem recolhe seus presentes! – disse a garota sorridente. Ela estendeu uma caixa embrulhada em papel laminado dourado.

– Hum. Eu já lhe disse o quanto amo chocolate?

Bella olhou para a caixa, olhou para os próprios quadris fartos, pelo menos uns três centímetros maiores do que eram quando ela voltou de Nova York, e suspirou.

– Eu já lhe disse o quanto o chocolate se acumula nos meus quadris e no meu traseiro?

Além disso, os doces eram bombons de cereja. E ela não era muito fanática por eles. Se fossem caramelos, ela provavelmente ficaria muito mais tentada a encher a mão. Sendo assim, Bella os dispensou facilmente.

– Tire-os de vista, pode ser?

Leah agarrou a caixa junto ao peito.

– U-hu! Lembre-me de vigiar a próxima caixinha de joias que mandarem para você.

Entrando no camarim, Bella tirou as roupas lentamente e vestiu o roupão. Ela fez tudo com calma; havia muito tempo sobrando. Durante a hora seguinte, arrumou-se para a noite. O burburinho de vozes femininas no camarim não era suficiente para abafar o som de vários passos no saguão acima da cabeça dela.

Os clientes já estavam entrando e as dançarinas já estavam no palco, a julgar pelo som do baixo que ela praticamente conseguia sentir reverberando no peito.

Todo o lugar estava vivo e vibrante. Exatamente do jeito como _ela _se sentia quando estava ali. O único outro momento no qual ela se sentia tão bem era quando estava com Edward. O que ela iria fazer se não pudesse mais manter seu emprego ali?

– Não pense nisso – lembrou a si mesma, quando olhou para o relógio. Estava ali há mais de uma hora e ele ainda não havia chegado, o que a estava deixando muito agitada.

Bella deixou seus pensamentos de lado e terminou de passar a maquiagem. Ela estava passando pó compacto nas bochechas, quando ouviu uma batida à porta.

– Entre. – Quase prendendo a respiração, ela soltou um suspiro satisfeito quando viu Edward.

– Oi.

– Oi, você – disse ele. Ele fechou a porta detrás de si, se abaixou e deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Rápido, sólido, quente e sexy. – Eu estava precisando disso – falou, quando finalmente se aprumou.

– Eu também.

– Quero mais depois.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu também.

– As coisas já estão esquentando lá em cima, mas eu queria ver você antes que ficassem agitadas demais.

Bella se virou, levando a esponjinha de pó ao rosto outra vez.

– Você acha que vai estar _ocupado _demais outra vez para estar lá durante minhas apresentações?

Edward encontrou os olhos dela no reflexo do espelho.

– Não sei – murmurou ele. – Não posso prometer nada.

Ele ainda estava hesitante; ela percebia pela voz dele. Edward estava evitando reconhecer como realmente se sentia, ou como _iria _se sentir, sobre o fato de ela tirar a roupa. Bella queria chorar, sentindo que sabia qual seria a resposta.

Ele odiava aquilo. Com certeza estava tranquilo com o fato de ela fazer strip-tease quando era uma estranha.

Mas agora que eram amantes? Bem, se ele fosse como todos os homens da espécie, iria se transformar no homem das cavernas e ficaria todo autoritário. Ficaria ranzinza e fazendo beicinho até ela desistir.

Não havia muitos homens capazes de aceitar uma namorada que tirava a roupa até ficar só de calcinha fio-dental diante de um monte de estranhos… Por que ela deveria esperar que Edward fosse diferente?

– Estou fazendo o melhor que posso, Bells.

– Tudo bem – murmurou ela, piscando rapidamente para evitar a umidade inesperada nos olhos, chorando não por que não compreendia; ela _entendia_. Mas porque temia muito pelo que aquilo iria significar quando finalmente se tornasse um ponto importante entre eles.

– Ai, Deus, alguém pegue um balde!

Ouvindo o berro do corredor, diante de seu camarim, Bella se levantou imediatamente.

– Alguém a segure!

Edward estremeceu.

– Espere aqui enquanto vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos.

– Até parece.

Seguindo-o até o lado de fora, viu de imediato um grupinho de meia dúzia de dançarinas reunidas em torno de alguém deitado no chão. Edward abriu caminho e se abaixou imediatamente.

– Leah, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

– Ela está passando mal – disse alguém. – Vomitou no chão todo.

Pobre Leah. Tinha ficado doente no fim de semana anterior, e agora de novo. Bella se perguntou brevemente se a pobre garota estava escondendo uma gravidez inesperada ou algo assim. Então, assim que o grupo se dissipou e ela viu o rosto de Leah, e descartou a ideia.

A bela dançarina parecia acabada. O rosto estava pálido, molhado de suor, e ela parecia fraca demais para até mesmo ficar de pé sozinha. Estava completamente diferente da jovem bonita com quem Bella havia conversado uma hora atrás. Provavelmente tinha sido atingida por algum vírus de ação rápida. Edward não perdeu tempo fazendo perguntas. Abaixou-se para carregar a moça, tomando-a nos braços com facilidade, como se ela fosse uma criança, e a levou até o camarim no fim do corredor.

– Arranjem um pano gelado.

Uma das dançarinas correu para pegar assim que Edward pediu, o restante continuava reunido ali. Bella não sabia dizer se o interesse ávido delas se dava por causa de Leah ou por causa da visão incrível de Edward bancando o herói. Os braços musculosos estavam abaulados e flexionados, e ele falava delicadamente com Leah enquanto a deitava com cuidado no sofá irregular do camarim. Ele até mesmo removeu o cabelo do rosto dela. Era o suficiente para fazer a mais durona das mulheres se derreter. Até mesmo a meia dúzia de strippers que cercava o sofá.

Bella, é claro, não estava surpresa. Ela conhecia a ternura da qual o sujeito era capaz. Também conhecia o jeito como ele havia sido criado e imaginava que ele teria feito a mesma coisa se sua irmã Alice fosse a pessoa deitada naquele piso.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele a Leah.

Ela gemeu.

– Aconteceu do nada. Eu não estava enjoada ou nada assim, então de repente… bum.

– Você comeu mariscos hoje? – questionou alguém.

– Ou algum almoço requentado? – perguntou outra pessoa.

Leah balançou a cabeça, aceitando com gratidão um amontoado de papel-toalha úmido que Jackie, sua colega de camarim, havia trazido. Ela pressionou o papel contra a testa e respondeu:

– Comi uma salada no almoço, e então mais nada até me empanturrar com os chocolates da _Rosa_.

Sete cabeças se viraram para olhar para Bella, os olhos arregalados e curiosos. Talvez até mesmo um pouco acusadores.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, perguntando-se se elas pensavam que ela havia feito alguma coisa para Leah passar mal, mas não precisou. A dançarina doente em pessoa falou outra vez:

– Eu os encontrei na entrada quando cheguei para trabalhar hoje, e havia o nome de _Rosa_ neles. Ela nem mesmo abriu a caixa, apenas deu para mim.

Aquilo pareceu acalmar a todos. Todos, exceto Edward. Porque, enquanto todas voltavam a atenção para Leah, oferecendo-se para pegar gelo ou levá-la para casa, ele franziu a testa e enrijeceu tanto o maxilar que pareceu prestes a quebrar.

– Onde estão esses chocolates?

– No meu camarim.

Ele olhou para cima e encarou Jackie.

– Vou pegar – disse ela, saindo do cômodo rapidamente.

Parecia ridículo, e Bella não acreditou nem por um segundo que Leah havia sido nocauteada por algum tipo de doce envenenado… intencionalmente para _ela_.

Aquilo era uma coisa para programas como CSI, e ela não acreditava de forma alguma. A julgar pelo olhar de Edward, no entanto, Bella era esperta o suficiente para não falar isso. Ele iria conferir por si só, não importando o que ela pensasse.

– Edward, acabei de saber que uma das garotas está doente. O que está acontecendo? – Harry entrou desenfreado no cômodo, sem fôlego, como se tivesse acabado de descer as escadas correndo. A expressão de preocupação no rosto do sujeito era suficiente para fazer todos os seus empregados ficarem mais tranquilos; ninguém poderia acusar Harry Black de não valorizar e cuidar de suas dançarinas, o que provavelmente o tornava uma raridade naquele meio.

Ao ver Leah, ele se apressou.

– Devemos ligar para a emergência?

Leah balançou a cabeça.

– Acho que não. Mas quero ficar deitada aqui por um tempinho, se não tiver problema.

– Ah, querida, nem pense em se levantar – disse outra voz. Uma voz feminina. Tânya havia ouvido as notícias também, e seguira o marido até o camarim coletivo. Ela soava preocupada… uma raridade no caso dela. – Podemos cobrir você esta noite e alguém pode levá-la em casa se você quiser.

O cômodo estava ficando lotado. Mas todo mundo abriu caminho para Jackie quando ela retornou com a caixa de chocolates.

– Aqui está, Edward. – Franzindo a testa, ela pôs a mão no braço dele e meneou a cabeça em direção ao canto da sala.

Edward pegou a caixa e seguiu Jackie. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, e o que quer que ela tivesse dito fez a testa dele se enrugar ainda mais. Ele manteve a caixa firmemente segura na mão e Bella se perguntou se ele iria esmagá-la.

Harry se juntou a eles, murmurando:

– O que houve?

A resposta de Edward foi dita baixinho; ele obviamente não queria que os outros ouvissem. Jackie, tendo entregado o tal recado que havia deixado Edward ainda mais exaltado, ligou para a emergência afinal, então retornou para ajudar a cuidar da amiga. Todas estavam pairando acima de Leah. Alguém se ofereceu para pegar um travesseiro para ela colocar sob os pés, outra ofereceu um balde para a cabeça. Aquilo quebrou o gelo e o grupo riu.

Bella não as acompanhou. Edward suspeitava que alguém tivesse tentado lhe dar chocolates envenenados. O diabo que ela iria ficar de fora daquela conversa!

Aproximando-se dos dois homens, ela perguntou: – Bem…? Ciente de que eu não sou o alvo de um envenenador maluco?

Edward não olhou para ela no início. Nem Harry.

Ambos estavam olhando fixamente para a caixa de chocolates sobre a bancada de maquiagem. Um dos homens havia virado todos os chocolates remanescentes, encaixados individualmente na embalagem, então estavam todos de ponta-cabeça. E, na parte de baixo de cada um, muito facilmente visível, havia um buraquinho.

Algo que não teria acontecido na fábrica de doces.

– Ai, diabos – sussurrou Bella.

Aparentemente alguém havia, de fato, tentado envenená-la.

E, quando Edward se virou para ela e disse "conte-me sobre as rosas que você recebeu", ela percebeu que poderia não ser a primeira vez.

* * *

**_Estamos na reta final. Obrigada a todas as meninas que estão deixando comentários! Eu aprecio demais!_**

**_Beijos e até amanhã._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

.

Quando Edward percebeu que havia buracos nos bombons, ficou vermelho de raiva. Ele precisava saber mais, especialmente depois do que Jackie lhe dissera sobre algumas flores que Bella havia repassado a Leah no fim de semana anterior. Mas ele não queria fazer aquilo ali.

– A polícia está a caminho – murmurou ele para Harry. Então, sem dizer nada, agarrou o cotovelo de Bella, seguindo diretamente para o camarim particular dela. Ela saiu tropeçando e ele percebeu que talvez a estivesse apertando demais. Mas não podia soltar; não conseguia relaxar o aperto. Ele não iria permitir que ela se afastasse mais do que 15 centímetros dele… ou que qualquer um se aproximasse a menos de 15 centímetros _dela_.

– Edward, acalme-se – murmurou ela.

– Estou calmo. – _Mortalmente calmo_.

– Não, não está. Você está explodindo – disse ela, assim que adentraram o camarim.

Edward fechou a porta. A última vez que havia trancado a porta daquele cômodo havia sido o início de uma das experiências sexuais mais fantásticas que ele já experimentara. Realmente gostaria de estar trancando a porta pelo mesmo motivo agora. Mas não estava. Ele queria manter Bella, a mulher que ele agora sabia que amava, a salvo de alguém que havia tentado feri-la pelos menos duas vezes até então.

Olhando para baixo, ele viu a cadeira nova diante da bancada de Bella e ficou nervoso outra vez. Ele se inclinou e a golpeou com a palma da mão, fazendo-a colidir contra a parede. Ela não quebrou dessa vez, mas também não abrandou a suspeita dele a respeito da cadeira anterior.

– Por que você fez isso? – perguntou ela, a voz calma e equilibrada.

Que bom que um deles estava calmo.

– Só estou me certificando de que nosso amigo não sabotou outra cadeira.

Os belos lábios de Bella se abriram formando um "O" perfeito como se a compreensão a tivesse atingido.

Aquilo, mais do que qualquer coisa, parecia finalmente dar sentido à situação. Ela agarrou a beirada da mesa e cedeu de encontro a ela.

– Alguém está realmente tentando me ferir?

Ele se aproximou e passou os braços em torno dos ombros dela, puxando-a para si.

– Acho que sim, querida.

– Por quê?

– Não faço ideia. Por que assediadores fazem as bobagens que fazem?

Jogando a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele, ela murmurou: – _Assediador_? Por que alguém iria querer se _aproximar _de mim apenas para fazer algo estúpido como me deixar doente?

Ele tinha algumas respostas. Havia muitos homens lá fora que gostavam de bancar os heróis. Talvez alguém estivesse armando para Bella passar mal ou cair apenas para se aproximar dela como aquele que viera em seu socorro. Quem poderia saber como algumas mentes sombrias e deturpadas funcionavam?

– Talvez alguém tivesse esperanças de que você desmaiasse no palco, para que ele pudesse dizser ser médico e vir em seu socorro.

Ela bufou impacientemente.

– Isso é tolice.

– Mas não é impossível – insistiu ele. – Aquelas flores que chegaram na semana passada… Jackie disse que eram para você, mas você as deu para Leah?

Semicerrando os olhos, ela assentiu.

– Você acha que elas têm algo a ver com isso?

Aquilo parecia incrivelmente óbvio para Edward.

– Você ganha alguns presentes anônimos e a pessoa que termina com eles fica doente.

Ela descobriu rapidamente onde ele queria chegar.

– Harry disse que Leah estava doente no domingo passado…

– E Jackie também. Elas dividem um camarim e ambas cheiraram e tocaram as flores quando as colocaram em um vaso.

Bella balançou a cabeça, obviamente sem querer acreditar naquilo. Ele não a culpava. Não podia ser fácil para ela pensar que alguém estava mirando nela.

Porque pensar naquilo o estava _matando _totalmente.

– E você acha que havia algo nas rosas…

– Poderia ter sido inseticida, veneno para baratas, qualquer coisa. As duas ficaram tontas e enjoadas, e foram para casa com dores de cabeça terríveis.

Edward não sabia muita coisa sobre exposição a pesticidas domésticos comuns, mas com certeza conhecia a utilização de armas químicas no meio militar. Havia sido treinado para lidar com todos os tipos de ataques químicos e imaginava que os sintomas mais básicos seriam semelhantes.

Bella finalmente deixou os braços dele, o rosto adorável tenso e cansado. Ela abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça, parecendo quase… _magoada_… por alguém estar atrás dela. Mas a mágoa não durou muito. Assim que ela olhou para a cadeira substituta, franziu ainda mais a testa e estreitou os olhos. Edward notou o cerrar do maxilar dela e soube que ela estava ficando brava.

– Que desgraçado covarde! – Ela bateu a mão espalmada contra o tampo da bancada, murmurando mais alguns palavrões.

– Você vai descobrir quem fez isso, Edward.

Ele gostou do retorno daquela ferocidade. Bella não deixaria nada abatê-la por muito tempo… era uma das coisas que ele amava nela. E ele planejava lhe dizer isso assim que eles chegassem a toda aquela coisa do "eu amo você" e "eu também", o que aconteceria em breve, se tudo acontecesse do jeito que ele desejava. Muito em breve.

– Pretendo descobrir. Vamos começar questionando todo mundo para ver se alguém percebeu a presença de seu admirador secreto por aqui.

Embora não tivesse dito a ela, Edward também pretendia observar a equipe cautelosamente quando conversasse com todos. Não era impossível que alguém que trabalhava ali na _Leather and Lace _estivesse por trás dos ataques. Um atendente de bar obcecado, uma dançarina ciumenta que almejava o posto de estrela de Bella. Talvez até mesmo um segurança desejando se tornar herói. Diabos, talvez até mesmo Harry querendo incitar uma reportagem para trazer publicidade à boate. Ele conseguia até enxergar a manchete: "_Dançarina misteriosa mais quente de Chicago é perseguida por atacante desconhecido_".

Era possível. Qualquer coisa era possível.

– Vou ficar de olho na multidão esta noite e ver se alguém age de forma suspeita, ou se reconheço alguns dos sujeitos que costumam vir em todas as noites que estou trabalhando.

Olhando para o relógio de pulso, ela acrescentou: – Preciso me apressar.

Aquele comentário afastou tudo o mais da mente dele. Edward balançou a cabeça veementemente.

– Você não vai subir no palco esta noite.

Ela ergueu a máscara, virando-se para o espelho.

– É claro que vou.

Edward encarou o olhar dela no reflexo.

– O diabo que vai.

– O diabo é o que você vai encontrar aqui se me obrigar a fazer desse jeito – rebateu ela. – Porque se você disser isso outra vez, vamos ter uma briga daquelas.

Edward não conseguia acreditar. Ela havia acabado de descobrir que alguém provavelmente tentara envenená-la e, ainda assim, queria dançar.

– Bella, você não pode estar falando sério.

– Ah, pode apostar que estou. Já estamos com uma garota a menos por causa de Leah e eu deixei Harry em apuros no último fim de semana. – Com os olhos

brilhando, ela acrescentou: – Além disso, _ninguém _vai me obrigar a descer do palco.

A expressão dela traiu sua determinação pura tanto quanto suas palavras. E ele teve de se perguntar se havia duplo sentido ali.

Porque, apesar de tudo que havia acontecido no início daquela noite, ele não tinha se esquecido do que eles estavam falando antes de Leah passar mal. Ela basicamente perguntara se ele iria assisti-la dançar, e ele se esquivara da resposta. Edward não deixara de notar o brilho nos olhos dela ou a decepção que lhe fazia contorcer a boca. Mas ele não tinha sido capaz de tranquilizá-la porque até mesmo ele não sabia como iria reagir quando o momento chegasse.

– É perigoso demais.

– Há quatro seguranças robustos e enormes lá em cima para assegurar que nada aconteça – insistiu ela.

Perfurando-o com o olhar, ela acrescentou: – Além disso, você vai estar lá para me proteger. Ou _não _vai? Talvez haja algo mais _importante _para resolver na hora.

Edward agora tinha certeza de que ela estava se referindo à conversa que haviam tido mais cedo. E talvez ela tivesse o direito de fazê-lo.

Mas demorar um pouco para desejar ver a mulher que ele amava ficar nua diante de um monte de outros caras não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a preocupação dele com ela agora.

– Não é isso.

– Ah, sim, é. – Bella deu a volta no biombo.

Considerando que não oferecia qualquer privacidade por causa do espelho, aquela atitude era uma declaração. Uma declaração franca… de que as barreiras estavam subindo entre eles.

– E, honestamente, estou cansada de perguntar a respeito. Você pode assistir ou não, mas _Rosa Escarlate_ vai dançar esta noite.

Ela arrancou o roupão, vendo-o observá-la e jogou o sutiã e a calcinha no chão.

– Droga – murmurou ele, como sempre incapaz de tirar os olhos vorazes dela. Ela era tão incrivelmente linda. A mulher fazia o coração de Edward parar toda vez que ele olhava para ela.

Bella continuou a ignorá-lo, pegando a calcinha fiodental e a vestindo. Então cobriu os mamilos franzidos e sombreados com aquelas duas pétalas cor-de-rosa ridículas.

– Não faça isso – pediu ele com a voz apertada, rouca. – Não até sabermos que você está em segurança.

Quando ela saiu de trás do bimbo e ergueu o queixo em desafio, ele acrescentou: – Você não precisa ir lá.

– É meu trabalho.

– É algo que você faz por meio período por diversão e para esfregar na cara da sua família e do mundo que você não é mais a doce e pequena Isabella Swan.

Disse ele, frustrado além da razão pela recusa estoica dela em ouvir os motivos dele. Ela pareceu chocada com a acusação.

– Como você pode dizer isso? Minha família nem mesmo sabe que estou aqui.

– Eu sei, e isso prova meu argumento. Você mantém sua _diversão secreta _fora dela sem nem mesmo ter de encarar as consequências. Você não está sendo honesta com ninguém e nem com você mesma sobre o motivo de estar fazendo isso e sobre o que você realmente deseja.

Ela deu um solavanco, como se ele a tivesse estapeado. Fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, Edward se perguntou como havia deixado aquela conversa rumar para fora de controle tão rapidamente.

– Você certamente pode falar com muita propriedade – disse ela finalmente, seu tom gélido.

– O quê?

– Você me acusa disso, mas está fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, Edward Cullen. Enganando sua família com essa ideia de que você vai ficar cantando _"O sole mio"_ e ficar jogando pizzas para cima como Garrett e seu pai. Enquanto isso, você esconde suas funções noturnas fazendo algo empolgante e perigoso em um lugar que eles nunca aprovariam. Eu chamo isso de hipocrisia.

Ele não conseguia acreditar que ela havia virado as acusações para ele assim.

– Isso é ridículo.

– Então por que você não disse ao Garrett que não vai ficar com eles? Por que não contou ao seu pai sobre essa "empresa de segurança" que está pensando em abrir com seus colegas fuzileiros?

_Deixe a cargo de uma mulher utilizar como recurso __algo que você contou a ela há menos de um dia __durante uma briga._

– Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de você ir para o palco e se exibir diante de alguém que quer _ferir _você.

Mesmo quando Edward disse aquilo, uma vozinha na cabeça dele sussurrou que ela poderia estar certa. Pelo menos um pouco. Não que ele fosse admiti-lo agora… não quando ainda precisava resolver a questão da segurança física de Bella. Então ele pressionou: – Eu não estou no palco tirando as roupas intencionalmente para tentar excitar uma centena de estranhos… um dos quais pode estar tentando me envenenar.

Ela enrijeceu perante o alarde. Assim que ele terminou de falar, o rosto de Bella estava vermelho feito a máscara dela.

– Bem, é isso, não é? Finalmente chegamos ao ponto.

– Bella…

Ela ergueu uma das mãos para interrompê-lo.

– Eu sabia que teria origem nisso, e agora aconteceu. Você precisa sair. Eu vou subir no palco esta noite. Quando voltar, espero que haja uma tranca nova na minha porta, para minha proteção. O queixo e os lábios fartos dela estremeceram. Mas havia uma última coisa a dizer: – E você definitivamente não vai ter a chave dela.

...

Edward não estava na platéia. Bella buscou pela multidão durante sua performance, perguntando-se se ele estaria à espreita nas sombras, cuidando dela.

Não estava.

Era o fim.

De algum modo, ela deu um jeito de não chorar enquanto girava ao som da música. Deu um jeito de não demonstrar aos homens ávidos na plateia que seu coração estava despedaçado. Não deveria estar assim; afinal, ela sabia que entrar naquela relação louca e selvagem com Edward acabaria mal. Desde o primeiro dia, eles desejavam um ao outro em condições opostas. Ele desejava a irmã caçula bonitinha de sua cunhada que trabalhava na confeitaria todos os dias. Ela queria o guarda-costas sensual e atraente que cuidava do corpo nu dela todas as noites.

O fato de ele ter tentado brecá-la e proibi-la de dançar na primeira oportunidade em que tivera um pretexto conveniente enfatizava aquilo ainda mais.

Enquanto ela dançava até o chão, rebolava, dava impulsos e saltos no palco, quatro palavras seguiam o ritmo da música. Elas tocavam sem parar, seguindo o compasso quaternário.

_Isso não vai funcionar._

Assim que Bella finalizou a dança, estava tão furiosa quanto magoada. Independentemente de ser amante dela, Edward deveria ser o guarda-costas da boate. E, mesmo quando ela estava mais vulnerável e exposta, ele não estava à vista.

No segundo em que o encontrasse, ela teria algo a dizer a respeito. Mas aquele instante chegou quase imediatamente… Ele estava sendo o guarda-costas dela de fato. Literalmente. Estava parado nos bastidores do palco, sombrio e predatório. Ele ficou observando enquanto ela saía… de uma linha reta com visão para o centro do palco. Então ele nãoa tinha visto dançar. E certamente não tinha passado pela experiência de vê-la junto ao restante da imensa plateia masculina.

Nada havia mudado.

– Vou acompanhar você até o camarim, _Rosa_. Disse ele, o maxilar tão tenso quanto os ombros.

Ela nem mesmo respondeu quando deslizou o roupão por sobre o corpo seminu, então passou por ele em direção à escadaria. Ela não precisava da ajuda dele, não precisava da aprovação dele.

Sim, ela precisava dele. Mas havia aprendido a se virar sem sua presença, exatamente do jeito que fizera durante todos aqueles longos e solitários anos de sua adolescência, quando ela ansiava por ele.

É claro, nunca tê-lo para si poderia ter ajudado até então. Mas e agora que ela o tinha?

Bella temia nunca ser capaz de superar Edward.

Assim que chegaram ao pé das escadas, Harry saiu do camarim coletivo.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou Edward, em alerta instantaneamente.

– Tudo bem – respondeu o sujeito mais velho, mas ele não soava convencido. Na verdade, a voz dele estava fraca e o rosto, um pouco pálido.

Bella colocou uma das mãos no ombro dele.

– Harry, o que houve? Leah está bem?

Ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua.

– Sim. Jackie telefonou mais cedo. Leah está bem. Ele olhou por cima do ombro para o camarim silencioso. Saiu do cômodo e fechou a porta. – Mas

preciso conversar com vocês dois. Podem vir comigo, por favor?

Ao ouvir a urgência na voz dele e ver a preocupação óbvia, Bella entrou em alerta imediatamente. Algo mais havia acontecido… talvez mais alguém estivesse

machucado.

– O que foi? – perguntou Edward em voz baixa, obviamente percebendo a mesma coisa.

O homem apenas meneou a cabeça, indicando para que subissem as escadas rumo ao pequeno escritório do outro lado do saguão. Eles tomaram um corredor

particular, nos fundos, o que foi bom; afinal, Bella estava usando apenas seu roupão longo de seda. O que quer que estivesse perturbando Harry devia ser sério, pois ele nem mesmo oferecera para aguardar enquanto ela vestia algumas roupas.

O escritório de Harry era despretensioso e simples. Confortável. No entanto, Harry Black não parecia confortável agora. Quando ele gesticulou em direção às duas poltronas diante de sua mesa, sua mão estava trêmula.

Bella quase prendeu a respiração, observando-o. Antes de ele falar qualquer palavra, baixou a cabeça e a repousou entre as mãos.

– Não consigo nem mesmo olhar para vocês enquanto digo isso.

Bella não fazia ideia do que o sujeito poderia estar falando, mas ao lado dela Edward inalou profundamente.

– Você…

O chefe deles olhou para cima imediatamente, balançando a cabeça.

– Não. Não fui eu. – Com os olhos úmidos, ele continuou: – Foi Tânya.

Bella compreendeu subitamente. Tânya era a pessoa atrás dela. Ela havia envenenado os chocolates… e talvez as rosas.

Edward murmurou um palavrão, mas Harry não veio em defesa da esposa. Ela merecia o desprezo deles.

Não, ela não havia sido bem-sucedida em ferir Bella, seu alvo, mas certamente havia machucado Leah.

– Conte-nos – pediu Edward, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, a expressão ameaçadora.

Bella reconheceu aquela tensão em seu corpo musculoso. Que bom que Tânya Black não estava ali confessando pessoalmente. Muito bom. Porque, se Bella não a partisse em duas, Edward o teria feito.

– Pensei que ela quisesse se aposentar – disse Harry. A expressão dele estava aturdida, a mesma que muitos homens exibiam quando estavam tentando compreender suas esposas.

- Ela parecia feliz me ajudando na administração da boate.

– Há quanto tempo ela parou de dançar? – perguntou Bella, sentindo enorme pena pelo sujeito. Ela sentia que Harry necessitava se recompor para contar a pior parte.

– Há alguns anos, quando ela chegou à casa dos 40 anos. Logo depois de nos casarmos. – Abrindo a gaveta da escrivaninha, Harry pegou uma garrafinha prateada e um copo de dose. Serviu-se de uma bebida, erguendo uma sobrancelha em direção a Edward e Bella para saber se eles também queriam.

Nenhum dos dois o acompanhou. Bella já estava se sentindo enjoada com aquela história que Harry estava lhes contando. Edward… bem, provavelmente já estava em ponto de fervura sentado na poltrona ao lado dela.

Jogar álcool em uma brasa poderia fazê-la explodir.

– E ela pensou que, se conseguisse se livrar de sua atração principal, você de repente a colocaria de volta no palco? Isso não faz sentido – disse Edward, o desgosto pingando das palavras dele.

– Não faz sentido para você. Nem para mim – falou Harry, com um suspiro. – Mas para ela faz. – Ficando ligeiramente corado, ele acrescentou: – Eu, bem… acho que posso ter influenciado um pouco nisso, no entanto. Creio que falo muito de você, _Rosa_… Bella – esclareceu ele, chamando-a pelo nome verdadeiro pela primeira vez desde que a havia contratado. – E acho que Tânya ficou com um pouco de ciúme, pensando que meu interesse ia além do profissional. – Quase enrubescendo até a careca agora, ele acrescentou rapidamente: – De jeito nenhum que isso era verdade. Tenho orgulho de você como se fosse minha filha… mas Tânya não entendeu isso.

O sujeito nunca nem mesmo olhara para ela de um jeito diferente. Bella não duvidava de que ele estivesse sendo sincero.

– Ela foi responsável pelas rosas?

Harry assentiu, dando um grande gole em sua bebida.

– Ela colocou algum tipo de inseticida nela. E, antes que você pergunte, sim, ela danificou a cadeira também. Eu a fiz confessar os dois atos, assim como a adulteração dos chocolates com xarope de ipeca.

Desta vez, foi Bella quem xingou a mulher baixinho. Ela simplesmente não conseguiu evitar. Mais uma vez, Harry não fez qualquer esforço para defender a esposa.

– Por que ela abriu o jogo? – perguntou Bella.

– Eu suspeitei assim que vi a caixa de chocolates. Tânya ama aquele tipo. E ela chegou em casa com o tal xarope há alguns dias, dizendo que queria deixá-lo à mão caso algum dos sobrinhos se intoxicasse com algum produto de limpeza ou algo assim.

Edward se remexeu um pouco, os braços ainda cruzados, o corpo ainda rígido.

– Então você a confrontou?

Harry assentiu.

– E ela confessou. Quando viu o quanto Leah ficou mal, sentiu-se péssima.

– Pergunto-me se ela teria se sentido assim se fosse Bella deitada no chão – rebateu Edward.

Ele soou muito protetor, o que fez Bella se sentir querida e acolhida por dentro, embora ela tivesse dito a si mesma que era estúpido sentir aquilo.

– Sei lá – admitiu Harry. – Talvez não.

Uau, era bom ser apreciada por alguém. Edward finalmente se aprumou e se inclinou em direção à mesa. Fixando um olhar firme sobre Harry, ele

questionou: – Você chamou a polícia?

O homem balançou a cabeça lentamente. Mas, antes que Edward pudesse confrontá-lo, ele acrescentou:

– Procurei Leah primeiro e contei tudo. Ela e Jackie resolveram prestar queixa e telefonaram para a polícia pessoalmente.

Edward relaxou. Um pouco.

– Compreendo o motivo de isso precisar acontecer.

– Lágrimas rolavam dos olhos acinzentados de Harry, escorrendo um pouco pelas bochechas redondas. – Mas eu não podia entregar minha esposa.

Bella colocou a mão sobre a perna de Edward, sentindo que ele estava prestes a fazer mais um comentário sobre Tânya. Ela apertou a coxa dele, advertindo-o para não fazê-lo. Harry já estava sofrendo o suficiente.

Ele não precisava ouvir que era um tolo por amar alguém tão detestável.

– Eu compreendo – murmurou ela.

– Espero que entenda. E espero que compreenda que vou acompanhá-la nessa empreitada. Ela estará enfrentando acusações de agressão.

– No mínimo – murmurou Edward.

– Eu sei que isso pode fazer com que você queira ir embora, _Ros_… Bella. Mas eu gostaria que você ficasse.

– O homem sorriu ligeiramente. – Você é parte da família.

Hum. Se Tânya dava veneno aos membros da família, Bella detestaria ver o que ela fazia aos inimigos.

– Eu sei disso também – falou Bella, tirando a mão da coxa cálida de Edward lentamente, já sentindo falta do contato. – Você a ama. É isso que as pessoas que se amam fazem… Elas se apoiam, mesmo quando tomam decisões ruins ou tolas aos olhos de terceiros.

Ouvindo um tremor na própria voz quando o assunto lhe atingiu em cheio, Bella ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. E ela nem mesmo olhou para Edward.

– Obrigada por me contar, Harry. Vou me arrumar para minha próxima apresentação. Sem dar mais uma palavra para nenhum dos dois, Bella saiu e voltou ao trabalho.

Edward não se aproximou dela pelo restante da noite.

* * *

**_O próximo já é o último capítulo e depois terá um pequeno epílogo._**

**_Vou tentar postar tudo até terça. Que tal vcs me incentivarem a adiantar isso deixando reviews?_**

**_Bjos._**

**_Nat Krauss:)_**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

.

Bella não viu ou teve notícias de Edward durante longos seis dias. Os dias mais longos da vida dela.

Desde que ela havia saído do escritório de Harry, no domingo à noite, Edward aparentemente acatara seriamente o pedido dela para deixá-la em paz, porque foi exatamente o que ele fez. Ele não tentou telefonar, não apareceu na confeitaria, nem mesmo passou despreocupadamente perto da loja e fingiu não vê-la.

Quem fez isso foi ela, no Cullen's, mas Bella não o viu em lugar algum.

– Por que você não luta para ficar comigo? – sussurrou ela, enquanto dirigia para o outro lado da cidade na noite de sábado, a caminho do trabalho.

– Por que você me deu ouvidos e me deixou em paz?

_Por que você disse a ele para deixá-la em paz?_

Boa pergunta. E Bella já estava se esquecendo da resposta, embora tivesse parecido sem importância no domingo.

Sim, ela ainda estava chateada por ele ter ido repentinamente de colega de trabalho apreciativo para amante reprovador no que dizia respeito à dança dela.

Mas talvez eles pudessem ter feito funcionar. Talvez ele não tivesse reagido tão mal ao vê-la no palco. Talvez… diabos, talvez ela o amasse o suficiente para desistir do emprego e nunca se arrepender por isso. Mas ele não lhe dera a chance de fazê-lo.

Durante os seis dias que passou sem ver Edward, Bella ficou questionando muitas das escolhas que havia feito.

Após acusar Edward de também viver uma mentira, ela percebeu que estava cansada de também viver uma durante todo o tempo. Então, de fato, começou a compartilhar seu segredo. Até então, só com as irmãs e com a prima, mas era um começo.

E elas foram notavelmente solidárias. Até mesmo Kate, que dissera, para surpresa de Bella, que adoraria vê-la dançando. Honestamente, era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado dela, e Bella resolveu começar a pensar em um jeito de conciliar o emprego noturno e o diurno. Lentamente… pouco a pouco. Mas ela teria de encontrar um jeito de fazê-lo. Porque, se Edward um dia voltasse de fato a procurá-la, ela gostaria de tentar encontrar um jeito de conciliar todos os aspectos da vida de ambos.

...

Apresentar-se na boate outra vez… aquilo causara mais estresse. Bella não podia negar uma leve tremedeira quando chegou à _Leather and Lace_ na noite de sábado. Era a primeira vez que voltava lá depois do domingo anterior, a noite da confissão e da prisão de Tânya. Ela não havia conversado com Harry desde então e estava preocupada com a situação que o velho sujeito estava enfrentando.

Demetri estava aguardando perto da porta dos fundos.

– Olá, _Rosa_ – disse ele, sem sorrir. Obviamente o clima ali ainda estava austero.

– Oi. Harry está por aí?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

– Ele não tem aparecido muito. – Sacudindo mais a cabeça, ele completou: – Eu queria que ele largasse aquela bruxa e voltasse ao trabalho, essa boate não vai se administrar sozinha.

Bella não falou nada. Ela sinceramente não queria pensar no que faria se estivesse no lugar do chefe. Ele amava a esposa… as verrugas e tudo o mais. Deveria ser criticado pelo que fizera? Talvez. Mas não era dever dela julgar.

Os camarins estavam bastante silenciosos para uma noite de sábado, e qualquer conversa entre as dançarinas estava sendo realizada num tom mais baixo. Bella também não se sentia muito sociável. Só havia uma pessoa que ela desejava ver… só que não sabia o que diria a ele quando o encontrasse.

_Sinto saudade de você. Eu o amo. Por favor, ame-me __como sou e vamos fazer isso funcionar._

Todas as opções acima.

Ele não apareceu. Ela não o viu no andar de baixo, e ele certamente não foi ao camarim. Bella se arrumou fazendo tudo mecanicamente, tensa e ansiosa… a troco de nada. Assim que estava pronta para subir no palco, ela se perguntou seriamente se havia cometido um erro ao ir para lá hoje. Sua cabeça não estava ali.

Não esta noite.

– O show deve continuar – lembrou-se, assim que subiu as escadas e se posicionou nos bastidores.

Ela gostaria de pensar que estava dando o máximo de si à sua platéia, mas, assim que começou a remover as pétalas de rosas no ritmo da música, percebeu que seu coração não estava ali. Seu coração estava em pedacinhos, espalhado aos pés de Edward Cullen. Onde quer que ele estivesse.

Normalmente, Bella ignorava a platéia quando se apresentava. Fazia parte de seu "apelo misterioso". Esta noite, no entanto, algo captou a atenção dela. Ou melhor, _alguém_. Geralmente todos ficavam quietos quando ela dançava, incluindo as garçonetes. Mas agora alguém estava vindo dos fundos do salão diretamente até o centro da nave que dava para o palco.

Era um homem. Um homem de cabelos acobreados e olhos verdes. Um homem conhecido_._

– Ai, Deus – sussurrou ela, atrapalhando-se um pouco.

Porque era Edward. Um Edward que ela nunca tinha visto. Embora estivesse usando seu uniforme de cara durão em serviço, composto por calça e camiseta preta, ele estava carregando um buquê de rosas. Um imenso buquê. Também estava sorrindo, os olhos grudados aos dela, aparentemente sem se importar por ela estar dançando quase nua no palco diante de um monte de estranhos. E, pela primeira vez em toda sua carreira de bailarina, Bella fez algo totalmente antiprofissional. Ela cometeu o pecado original. Parou no meio da apresentação.

– Edward – sussurrou ela.

Ele havia chegado à beira do palco, cuja altura batia mais ou menos no meio da coxa, e estava olhando diretamente para ela. O olhar dele… ai, Deus, aquele olhar. Ele estava sorrindo abertamente, adorando-a com os olhos. Ele parecia absolutamente extasiado.

– Oi, Bella – disse ele, a voz baixa, íntima, só para eles dois.

A música esmoreceu lentamente até silenciar. A plateia começou a cochichar. Um homem gritou alguma coisa como "sai da frente", mas foi censurado por vários outros, que obviamente queriam ver o que iria acontecer.

Bella também gostaria de saber.

– Oi – sussurrou ela. – Hum… o que você está fazendo?

O sorriso dele se abriu mais.

– Observando você.

– Percebi.

– Você está maravilhosa.

Ela mordiscou o lábio.

– Obrigada.

– Eu seria capaz de vê-la dançar todas as noites e seria um homem feliz com isso.

– Quem não seria? – gritou alguém de uma mesa próxima.

Edward não desviou o olhar nem um minuto, não se distraiu. Em vez disso, ergueu o buquê e ofereceu a ela. Bella o recebeu, levando as flores ao rosto mascarado e cheirando a fragrância inebriante que permeava dos botões vermelhos.

– São lindas.

– Imaginei que rosas fossem suas flores.

– Boa escolha. – Rindo um pouco, ela perguntou: – Há algum motivo para você tê-las me dado aqui? E agora?

Ele assentiu.

– Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto tenho orgulho de você e o quanto amo ver você dançar. Não importando quem esteja aqui.

Ele disse. Ele verbalizou. Exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir.

– Ah, Edward. Mesmo?

Ele assentiu.

– _Mesmo_. Tenho mais a dizer. Mas não aqui. – Ele olhou por cima do ombro para os homens que estavam olhando de soslaio para eles. – Algumas coisas não devem ser feitas diante da platéia. – Então ele a fitou outra vez. – E a outra coisa que quero falar não pode ser dita enquanto você estiver usando essa máscara.

Ela estremeceu, tomada pela expectativa. Ah, como ela esperava saber o que ele queria dizer! Como esperava que envolvesse uma conversa sobre um futuro! E muitas citações da palavra _amor_.

– Encontro você lá embaixo em dois minutos e meio – disse ele. – Cronometrei sua música… é isso que falta para acabar sua apresentação.

– Combinado – respondeu ela com um sorriso enorme, enquanto agarrava as flores e se afastava lentamente da beirada do palco. Ela pôs as flores perto da cortina, onde poderia recuperá-las facilmente depois.

Edward retornou ao lugar de onde havia saído. Dali de onde estava, Bella percebia que todos os homens estavam vendo Edward sair. A maioria eram clientes regulares que o reconheceram. E provavelmente todos queriam saber o que exatamente ele havia dito… e o que ele significava para ela.

Aquilo era fácil de explicar. _Tudo_.

Assentindo em direção ao membro da equipe ao lado do palco, Bella esperou sua música recomeçar. Agora ela dançava alegremente, de um jeito que não fazia há muito tempo. E sorria durante todos os instantes. Assim que as últimas notas soaram, ela agarrou as flores e disparou para os bastidores, parando apenas para enfiar os braços no roupão antes de irromper em direção à escadaria. Desceu dois degraus de concreto por vez, quase tropeçando. Mas, mesmo que tropeçasse, tudo bem. Porque Edward estava esperando lá embaixo, olhando para ela.

Ele a teria segurado se ela caísse. Ela sabia disso. De agora em diante, ele estaria lá para pegá-la.

– Vamos – murmurou ele, segurando a mão de Bella. Ele entrelaçou dos dedos aos dela, então os levou aos lábios para dar um beijo suave. – Vamos conversar em particular.

Ela o seguiu, apoiando-se no corpo dele, as curvas se encaixando perfeitamente aos seus ângulos, como se fossem duas peças de um quebra-cabeça. Quando chegaram ao camarim, Edward abriu a porta e a segurou para ela, então a seguiu para dentro.

– Obrigada mais uma vez pelas rosas – murmurou ela, enquanto as colocava sobre a bancada.

– Por nada. – Ele acrescentou imediatamente: – Você estava certa.

– Sobre o quê?

– Tudo – admitiu ele tranquilamente, sem se esforçar para se proteger ou para se eximir da culpa por causa do que havia ocorrido entre eles. Embora Bella soubesse que boa parte da responsabilidade era dela.

– Nós dois…

– Não, Bells, deixe-me terminar, por favor. Você estava certa ao me acusar de viver a mesma vida dupla que você. Você tinha razões legítimas, com a coisa da saúde do seu pai e seu… hum…

– Trabalho como stripper?

Ele sorriu.

– Sim. Isso.

– Eu contei a Kate e a Elizabeth.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Mesmo? Como elas reagiram?

– Melhor do que o esperado. – Muito melhor. Mas ela o deixaria a par disso mais tarde. – É um primeiro passo, de qualquer forma.

– Eu sei. Eu dei o mesmo passo. Contei ao meu pai e a Garrett que não estava interessado nos negócios. E sobre o que desejo fazer.

– Ser um guarda-costas?

Pela primeira vez desde que ele fora até ela durante a dança Edward a olhou com um pouco de hesitação. Ele olhou para o lado e franziu a testa.

– Bem… não exatamente.

Ficando alerta imediatamente, Bella cruzou os braços.

– O que você fez? Diga que não vai virar policial assim como seu irmão!

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se horrorizado com a idéia.

– Sem chance. Acontece que Harry vai precisar se afastar um pouco daqui para lidar com a situação legal de Tânya.

Não era surpresa.

– E ele perguntou se eu poderia administrar o lugar.

Bella não conseguiu evitar um arquejo chocado.

– _O quê_?

– E tem mais.

Ainda chocada pela idéia em si, ela esperou, boquiaberta.

– Ele precisa de um investimento financeiro… Acho que ele antecipou um monte de contas judiciais. Tenho um dinheiro que andei guardando durante todos os anos no serviço militar. Então acabei de me tornar sócio da boate.

Aquilo era tão inesperado. Bella não conseguiu evitar afundar na cadeira em choque absoluto.

– Você está falando sério?

– Muito sério.

– Você vai trabalhar aqui em definitivo?

– Ahã. Tudo bem para você? Trabalhar com seu marido?

– Ah, eu vou ama… – As palavras dele a atingiram, golpeando dentro da mente. – O que você disse?

Ele sorriu.

– Achei que diamantes combinariam bem com rosas.

Bella ficou parada, em um silêncio atordoado, quando Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou um anel. De ouro. Com um diamante imenso em cima.

– Vou colocar isso no seu dedo, mas só depois que você tirar essa máscara.

Surpresa, ela abriu os colchetes da máscara, um de cada lado da cabeça. A sensação de movimento em câmera lenta continuou quando ela removeu o veludo vermelho, deixando-o cair no chão, aos seus pés.

Ele pegou a mão dela, puxando-a para ficar mais perto.

– Eu amo você, Isabella Swan. E amo você, _Rosa Escarlate_. E quero que vocês duas sejam minha esposa a partir de hoje – disse ele, a voz séria e resoluta. A expressão dele estava mais séria, orgulhosa e determinada do que ela já havia visto, como se ele estivesse valorizando mais aquele momento do que qualquer outro.

Ela certamente valorizava. Porque aquele poderia ser o momento no qual sua vida mudaria para sempre.

Quando, por mais bobo que soasse, todos os sonhos secretos dela, até aqueles que ela nem mesmo confessava para si, poderiam realmente começar a se realizar.

– Estando aqui ou em Nova York, com você trabalhando na confeitaria ou tirando suas roupas para viver… eu vou seguir você, eu vou guiar você, vou estar ao seu lado. – Ele segurou o rosto dela, roçando as pontas dos dedos na pele dela em uma carícia tão terna que a fez chorar.

– Fique comigo. Sempre.

Agora as lágrimas jorravam. Bella raramente chorava, mas naquele momento era a única reação que ela conseguia demonstrar.

– Ficarei, Edward. Eu o amo tanto. Eu o amei por tanto tempo que não consigo me lembrar de como é _não _amar você.

Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxou para si. Ficou na ponta dos pés, tocando os lábios nos dele em um beijo delicado que se aprofundou gradativamente. As línguas deslizavam juntas em uma intimidade delicada, os corpos derreteram juntos. Eles compartilharam promessas ainda inexistentes, mas que nunca seriam quebradas, criando um vínculo com aquele beijo inebriante, profundo e interminável que duraria para sempre.

Foi o beijo mais lindo da vida de Bella. Porque ela estava beijando um homem que amava desde sempre… e a boca maravilhosa dele havia acabado de lhe oferecer as mesmas palavras.

Quando finalmente pararam, Edward sorriu para ela.

– Vai usar meu anel?

Ela esticou a mão.

– Começando agora. Para durar para sempre.

Assim que ele pôs a joia no dedo dela, Bella olhou para a pedra linda e reluzente, ficando arfante diante de tamanha beleza.

– Ah, obrigada por esperar por mim – sussurrou ela.

– Obrigada por me puxar para cima de você naquela mesa de doces e me informar o quanto me desejava.

Bella olhou feio para seu noivo.

– Eu não puxei você para cima de mim.

– Eu vou ter de dizer que puxou, doçura.

Segurando a faixa do roupão e desamarrando-a lentamente, ela sorriu de forma sensual e maliciosa.

– Edward? Quer ver o que há debaixo deste roupão?

Os olhos dele brilharam de ânsia e desejo.

– Ah, você sabe que eu quero.

Ele esticou a mão para tocá-la, porém Bella segurou a mão dele, impedindo-o.

– Então eu tenho um conselho para você. Não me chame de doçura.

* * *

**_Ahh, eu amei esse finalzinho! Ainda tem um epílogo, então as despedidas ficam para o próximo._**

**_Beijos._**

**_Nat Krauss ;)_**


	17. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

**.**

_Dois anos depois_

Embora o ar gelado lá fora golpeasse a cidade com um sopro prematuro de inverno, dentro da _Leather and Lace_ tudo permanecia _quente_. Como sempre.

A boate estava lotada naquele sábado à noite, todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e reservas esgotadas, principalmente com homens, mas havia algumas mulheres mais audaciosas na platéia também. A boate começou a ganhar uma reputação "amigável para os casais", e mais pares a estavam frequentando. Rindo e festejando quando entravam e quase sempre sussurrando e se abraçando sedutoramente quando saíam.

Edward havia considerado aquela ideia ótima… até esta noite, quando olhou para cima e viu seus irmãos Jacob e Peter entrando, as esposas enlaçadas aos braços.

Aquilo lhe rendeu um infarto momentâneo, mas assim que ele se sentou e bebeu alguma coisa com o quarteto, percebeu uma coisa: Charlote e Vanessa estavam muito empolgadas, sem qualquer vestígio de crítica e certamente nenhum ciúme por a cunhada estar prestes a tirar a roupa diante de um monte de homens… incluindo os maridos delas. Mas este era um show especial. Seria a última apresentação de _Rosa Escarlate_.

Bella estava se dedicando a profissão de coreógrafa e professora de dança e estava "passando o posto" de Estrela da Casa. Ela ainda coordenaria a boate, mas dos bastidores. Tinha uma outra razão pela qual tomou essa decisão, mas isso ela diria ao marido mais tarde.

Edward não tinha entendido bem no início, até os irmãos confessarem que as esposas, assim como Kate e Alice, estavam tomando aulas de pole dance, ministradas por Bella em sua nova academia em Chicago. Rosalie que estava grávida novamente já estava na lista de espera de uma turma futura.

Ele tinha de sorrir todas as vezes que pensava no assunto.

_ Depois que parou de trabalhar na confeitaria, Bella havia se tornado sócia de uma academia e trabalhava em período integral ensinando as esposas e profissionais de Chicago como manter a saúde e aprender a ser ultra sensuais._

_Seu Casamento foi a melhor coisa que havia acontecido a ambos. Esme e Renné ofereceram um banquete para celebrar mais uma união entre suas famílias, regado a muito vinho, massas de variados tipos e doces, muitos doces suculentos, além do bolo gigantesco de glacê branco. Edward pensou que Bella fosse correr porta afora quando visse toda a decoração e extravagâncias que suas mães haviam preparado, mas ela riu e se divertiu como há muito não fazia em uma reunião tão grande quanto aquela, com tantos primos e parentes ao redor. __Eles foram tão abraçados e beijados, que ao final da noite Bella estava com a bochecha dormente, mas muito feliz. _

_Tiveram a sua noite de núpcias no luxuoso Trump International Hotel & Tower e depois seguiram para Lua de Mel na Itália - presente de seus pais que não aceitaram recusa - e foi uma viagem fantástica._

_Compraram um apartamento em um bairro mais próximo a boate, e Mamma fez uma drama enorme, pois já fazia planos para morarem numa casinha próxima da rua Taylor, mas eles foram incisivos e discordaram imediatamente. Estavam se encaixando no seio de sua barulhenta família novamente, mas com seu próprio estilo de vida, começando pelo lugar onde iriam viver._

– Mal posso esperar para vê-la. Quer dizer, ela mostrou sua coreografia para nós na academia, mas vê-la aqui, em frente a uma plateia… Ah, querido, apenas observe e veja o que estarei fazendo dentro de alguns meses. – Charlote se inclinou para perto de Peter, enganchando o braço ao dele, e sussurrou algo que fez o irmão engasgar.

Tudo bem. Aquilo parecia ser uma coisa boa. E obviamente Bella estava ciente de que eles estavam vindo para ver o que seria o seu último show - pelo menos como _Rosa Escarlate_ - então ele não teria de caçar sua esposa, e lhe botar a par das notícias.

Deixando os familiares com suas bebidas, Edward deu mais uma volta no salão, mantendo contato com Demetri e os outros seguranças. Ele precisou contratar mais um atendente de bar para trabalhar nos fins de semana e ambos estavam atribulados entre doses de bebidas caras e, agora, drinques cheios de frufru para as esposas dos clientes.

Harry ficaria orgulhoso se estivesse ali para ver. Mas o sujeito estava aparecendo cada vez menos nos últimos tempos, deixando todo o gerenciamento nas mãos de Edward.

– Chefe, tem alguém aqui para ver você – disse um dos seguranças.

Erguendo o olhar, Edward viu quatro homens se aproximando do bar. Mesmo que não os conhecesse, a postura e porte deles teria entregado a relação entre eles, irmãos de um jeito que apenas aqueles que estiveram _em batalha _seriam capazes de compreender.

– Sempre fiel, cara. – Ele assentiu para o primeiro, reconhecendo os cabelos negros e até mesmo o olhar de um velho amigo… Um bom homem para defender sua retaguarda quando a situação ficava complicada.

Segurando a mão estendida do outro, Edward o cumprimentou: – Quanto tempo, Riley.

O outro concordou. Ele havia saído há quatro anos, pouco antes de Edward ser enviado ao Iraque.

– Pensei em vir conferir por que isso aqui era muito melhor do que trabalhar comigo.

Assim que Edward cumprimentou os outros, outro sujeito, também um velho amigo dos fuzileiros, olhou em direção ao palco onde uma das garotas estava dando seu show.

– Acho que estou captando – murmurou ele.

– O que posso dizer? – Edward deu de ombros. – Eu sosseguei, me tornei um sujeito respeitável. – Sorrindo largamente, ele acrescentou: – E minha pequena não queria que eu ficasse fazendo algo tão arriscado como trabalhar no ramo de segurança com vocês.

Riley gargalhou, sacudindo os ombros. Tinha um senso de humor muito bom, considerando que era um filho da mãe durão.

Edward gesticulou para uma das recepcionistas, solicitando uma boa mesa para seus amigos. Mas, antes de eles se afastarem, Edward murmurou:

– Sério, obrigado pelo convite. Mas estou muito feliz com o que estou fazendo aqui.

Riley assentiu.

– Saquei. Ainda assim, se um dia você mudar de ideia… – Ele enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta preta de couro e pegou um cartão de visitas branco amassado.

Edward leu. Então olhou para o amigo, oferecendo um leve aceno de cabeça.

– Vou me lembrar disso.

Levantando o braço, ele apertou as mãos dos colegas num cumprimento coletivo de irmãos-do-campo-de-batalha, então observou o grupo seguir para a mesa.

Ele poderia ter sido um deles. Diabos, ele e Riley até mesmo _pareciam _estar no mesmo ramo profissional, pois ambos se vestiam de preto dos pés à cabeça. Velhos hábitos certamente nunca morriam. Mas Edward não se arrependia. Não estava mentindo quando dissera que gostava do que estava fazendo. Muito. Talvez não para sempre, mas, por enquanto, trabalhar com Bella fazendo algo que ninguém esperava de nenhum dos dois estava dando muito certo.

– Que horas são, Demetri? – perguntou ele ao segurança que estava por perto, em guarda constante e vigilante.

– Oito e vinte – respondeu o outro.

Hum… Cerca de 40 minutos para a apresentação de R_osa Escarlate._

Quarenta minutos. _Talvez _fosse tempo suficiente para dizer à mulher outra vez o quanto ele era louco por ela. E quem sabe aproveitar um pouquinho.

Quando ele desceu para o outro andar, entrou no camarim e a flagrou atrás do biombo usando nada exceto a calcinha fio-dental e segurando um papel nas mãos; ele pensou duas vezes. Ela estava deliciosa demais e quarenta minutos não seria o suficiente. Nem perto.

– Ei, Marido. – Ela sorriu para ele através do reflexo do espelho.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

– Ei, doçura. O que tem aí?

Ela lhe mostrou o papel e aguardou a expressão dele mudar de curiosidade, para uma de felicidade. Um sorriso largo tomando conta do rosto imediatamente.

- Bella... isso... isso é sério? Você está... nós vamos ter... um bebê?

- Sim!

- Eu te amo. Obrigada. Tem sido os dois anos mais felizes da minha vida.

Ele a pegou nos braços e a beijou com todo amor e adoração, depois baixou até a altura do seu estomago e deu um casto beijo lá também. Sem nunca desviar os olhos do lindo rosto dela, Edward fechou a porta atrás de si, girando a chave para manter o mundo _lá fora_. E para cerrá-los _dentro _de um mundo só deles onde ele prosperava com a mulher que amava mais do que a própria vida.

FIM.

* * *

_**Ah, agora acabou mesmo!**_

_**Então, gostaram? odiaram? Deixem seus comentários uma última vez.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que acompanharam e dedicaram um tempinho para deixar uma review. Adorei cada uma delas.**_

_**Beijos e até breve!**_

_**Nat krauss :)**_


End file.
